Relaciones escandalosas
by cereza94
Summary: 1. La apuesta de Neji: Aqui disfrutaremos de un libertino como lo es: Neji Hyuga, el cual se saltara todas y cada una de las reglas de la alta sociedad para obtener lo que mas quiere: a la intocable, inocente pero deseada Ino Uzumaki. Es una adaptación de una novela erótica compuesta por 3 historias de la escritora Sylvia Day.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, pues esta es una adaptación, la verdad es que es un excelente libro que leí hace no mucho y me encanto, pero desde la primera historia me lo imagine en los personajes de Naruto, por lo cual se los dejo aquí, espero que les guste, originalmente este capítulo corresponde a la segunda historia, pero yo cambiare el orden de las historias, siendo esta la primera en lugar de la segunda, espero les guste._

 _Su escritora es: Sylvia Day._

 _Nos leemos en los rewiens, espero disfruten la lectura :* No olviden seguirme en mi twitter: Als_sexy9 y en mi instagram: 3._

 _Londres, 1810_

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo en mi club?

Al otro lado del enorme escritorio de caoba, Ino se enfrentó a los ojos azules más peculiares que nunca había visto. Eran una mezcla entre azul y púrpura y estaban enmarcados en unas pestañas negras tan espesas que era una lástima que perteneciesen a un hombre.

—Necesito encontrar a mi hermano —le dijo con la cabeza bien alta, desafiándolo. Él arqueó una ceja negra.

—Le habría resultado mucho más fácil dejarle una nota al portero, señorita...

—Lady Ino. Y ya he intentado dejar varios mensajes, pero Todavía no he recibido ninguna respuesta. —Se movió en la silla al notar que los pantalones le rascaban la piel de las nalgas. La peluca también le picaba, pero se negaba a humillarse rascándosela.

—Vestirse de hombre es un detalle muy original.- Oyó la risa en la voz aterciopelada y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo si no se supone que iba a entrar en un club para caballeros? - Ino resistió la tentación de salir huyendo cuando Neji Hyuga se levantó de detrás del escritorio y fue hacia ella. Al ver lo alto que era y lo ancha que tenía la espalda, se le secó la garganta y tuvo que humedecerse los labios. Él era mucho más devastador de cerca que de lejos, cuando lo vio en el otro extremo de un salón. Tenía el pelo negro y la piel morena y sus ojos resaltaban a la perfección; una mandíbula prominente y unos labios generosos y sensuales, a la altura de su reputación de buen amante. Se decía que todas las damas que se acostaban con él recibían mucho placer.

—Exacto, lady Ino. Un club para caballeros. Esa ropa no oculta que usted es una mujer. Ridgely tiene que estar borracho o loco para no haberse dado cuenta. —Detuvo la inspección en los pechos antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Nadie se ha dado cuenta —farfulló ella.

—Yo sí- Por supuesto que sí. Casi de inmediato. Ella llevaba en el club cinco minutos como mucho cuando Neji la cogió por el codo y la llevó a su despacho. Claro que ella sólo necesitó cinco minutos para complicarle la vida.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente que la ha llevado a tomar estas medidas tan drásticas para hablar con su hermano? —le preguntó con la voz suave.

Neji se apoyó en el escritorio, delante de ella, y la tela del pantalón se tensó alrededor de sus muslos. Estaba tan cerca que Ino podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y oler los restos de tabaco, de lino limpio y algo indescriptible y maravilloso que debía de ser sólo él. Hyuga se aclaró la garganta para recuperar su atención. Ino se sonrojó y la sonrisa que vio ante sí le demostró que él sabía lo que había estado pensando. Ino irguió la espalda, negándose a sentirse intimidada por la belleza de él, por lo mucho que la afectaba.

—Tengo mis motivos.- Neji se acercó más y detuvo la boca a escasos milímetros de lade ella.

— Si esos motivos tienen algo que ver con mi club, tengo derecho a conocerlos-.

«¿Serán tan suaves como parecen?» Neji se apartó y se puso de cuclillas para apoyar las manos en las rodillas de Ino. Ella dio un pequeño salto al notar el calor quemándola a través de la ropa.

—¿Quién es su hermano? —le preguntó.

A Ino se le secó la boca en cuanto él la tocó; no podía hablar. Neji Hyuga era sencillamente espectacular. Siempre se lo había parecido, y siempre comparaba a sus pretendientes con él y fallaban en todos los aspectos. Ninguno era tan guapo como él, ni tan interesante... ni tan atrevido. Sacó la lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior y los ojos de él siguieron el movimiento. Una sensación extraña se instaló entre las piernas de Ino. Intentó apartarle las manos, pero le tocó la piel y le quemó las palmas. Las apartó al instante.

—Un caballero nunca le pone la mano encima a una dama —le riñó. Neji subió las manos hacia arriba, apretó los muslos con delicadeza y le sonrió.

—Nunca he dicho que fuese un caballero.-

Y no lo era, ella lo sabía perfectamente. Su determinación y su don para los negocios eran legendarios. A no ser que estuviese explícitamente prohibido por ley, Neji Hyuga se atrevía con todo. No mostraba misericordia a la hora de expandir su imperio. Muchos lo menospreciaban por su «vulgar obsesión por el dinero», pero a Ino le resultaba fasinante. A él no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que los demás opinasen, una cualidad que ella envidiaba y desearía poseer.

—Veamos, el nombre de su hermano...

—Lord Uzumaki —farfulló atolondrada. Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en la boca de Hyuga.

—Eso explica por qué no ha contestado a ninguno de sus mensajes, cariño. El conde me debe muchísimo dinero y sospecho que me está evitando.-

Ino no dijo nada, pero cerró los puños con fuerza. La situación debía de ser peor de lo que había temido. Estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto se pasase días trasnochando y apostando con los crápulas de sus amigos. Sabía por experiencia que era poco probable que su hermano corriese peligro, pero eso no impedía que se preocupase. Ni que ahora estuviesen en la situación en la que estaban.

—¿Por qué no me dice qué necesita? —le preguntó Hyuga masajeándole los muslos con los dedos—. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla.

La sensación que él estaba creando se extendía por las piernas de Ino hasta llegarle a los pechos y hacer que la piel se le sonrojara. Se le irguieron los pezones.

—¿Por qué querría ayudarme?

Él echó los hombros hacia atrás y respondió sin darle más importancia: —Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Me gustan las mujeres hermosas. En especial las que tienen un problema y necesitan mi ayuda.

—¿Porque así puede aprovecharse de ellas? —Se puso en pie, su cuerpo y su mente estaban en guerra, y él apartó las manos—. No tendría que haber venido.

—No, tienes razón —convino él con la voz suave. Hyuga también se puso en pie y se cernió sobre ella. La cabeza de Ino llegaba al hombro de él y no tuvo más remedio que echarse hacia atrás para mirarlo. Empezó a dar media vuelta para irse, pero Neji la sujetó por el codo y la detuvo. El calor que desprendían sus dedos se le extendió por el cuerpo.

—Suélteme —le ordenó temblorosa—. Quiero irme.- No quería, no de verdad, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. La proximidad de Hyuga la estaba afectando de un modo horrible. Maravilloso. Terrible. Igual que a todas las mujeres que se acercaban a él. Hyuga negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Es una pena, porque no voy a dejar que te vayas a ninguna parte. Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana por la mañana. Ya has creado bastante revuelo por esta noche derramando una copa entera de brandy encima de lord Kasuna. Si te dejo volver al club, aunque sea sólo por un rato, volverás a provocarlo. Has herido el orgullo de ese imbécil pomposo.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga?- Los ojos de Hyuga no ocultaron que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—Pasarás la noche en uno de los dormitorios del piso superior. Yo entretendré a Kasuna y a sus secuaces hasta que se olviden de toda esta debacle.

—¡Te has vuelto loco! —exclamó escandalizada—. ¡No puedo pasar la noche en este establecimiento!

Hyuga se rio. Una risa ronca y profunda que envolvió a Ino como si la estuviese abrazando y la hizo estremecerse. Pero no de frío; le avergonzaba reconocer que cuanto más la miraba Neji, más calor tenía ella. Había visto antes esa mirada, pero ningún hombre se la había dirigido. Descubrió que le gustaba que la mirasen así.

—Te has complicado mucho la vida para entrar aquí —le recordó bajando la voz—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte tan pronto?- Ino intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Estoy en una situación muy peliaguda, me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente que...

—No suenas muy arrepentida.

—Me iré de aquí inmediatamente —ofreció.

—Te irás por la mañana, ahora es muy tarde. Las calles no son seguras.

—Mi tía estará preocupada —discutió ella.

—Le mandaré una nota a lady Yamanaka para decirle que estás bien. Ino se quedó inmóvil y lo miró intrigada.

—¿Cómo sabe quién es mi tía?

—Lo sé todo sobre todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi club. En especial si les concedo una línea de crédito. —El pulgar de Hyuga empezó a acariciarle el codo y Ino sintió la caricia en la médula de los huesos—. Sé que tus padres murieron cuando tú y tu hermano erais muy pequeños y que vuestra tía Evangelina es vuestra tutora desde entonces. Tú y Uzumaki siempre le tomáis el pelo. Tu hermano es atrevido, un cabeza hueca, y demasiado joven para asumir las responsabilidades del título. Tú siempre le sacas las castañas del fuego y solucionas los líos en los que se mete. Y ahora sé hasta qué punto te tomas en serio la obligación de cuidarlo-. Ino apartó la mirada, le daba vergüenza que él conociese esos detalles tan íntimos de su vida.

—¿Y también sabe lo harta que estoy de hacerlo? —dijo al fin, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por haberlo reconocido en voz alta. La voz de Hyuga sonó comprensiva y cariñosa cuando le respondió.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estás, pero has hecho un trabajo admirable. El apellido Uzumaki está libre de cualquier escándalo.- Ino miró a Neji y la proximidad de él la sobrecogió. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero no podía echarle la culpa al brandy, que había echado encima a lord Kazuma. Hyuga la guio a través del despacho y tiró de la cuerda de la campana.

—Le diré a una de las cortesanas que te preste un camisón, estarás más cómoda. Mi hospitalidad es legendaria.

—No es su hospitalidad lo que es legendario —añadió ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Neji le guiñó un ojo sin inmutarse. Le caía un mechón de pelo por la frente e Ino tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo. Llegó un camarero y Hyuga le pidió que entrase en el despacho. Cuando el empleado volvió a irse, Ino volvió a intentar razonar con Neji y a buscar una salida digna para ella.

—Señor Hyuga, tengo que insistir en que me deje marchar. Es muy poco apropiado que me quede a pasar aquí la noche.-

—¿Y disfrazarte de hombre para entrar en mi club es apropiado? — La mirada de Hyuga brilló decidida—. Me has creado un problema, lady Ino. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora es ayudarme a minimizar los daños.- Todo lo que decían de él era verdad. Neji Hyuga era decidido, terco, incansable. Iba a tener que escapar sin que la viera. Se le daba muy bien... —Ni se te ocurra pensar en escapar —le advirtió—. Ya le he dado instrucciones a mis empleados. Si lo intentas, te aseguro que no llegarás muy lejos.

—¡Por todos los...! —farfulló. La puerta se abrió de repente y de un pasadizo secreto apareció una joven medio desnuda.

—Acompaña a mi... —Hyuga miró a Ino y se rio—... a mi querida amiga a la habitación Sapphire, Janice. Préstale un camisón y pide que le suban la cena.- Los ojos de la cortesana estudiaron a Ino sin disimulo. Hyuga le colocó una mano en la espalda y la empujó suavemente hacia la entrada secreta. Se agachó y con los labios le rozó la oreja. —Quédate en la habitación hasta que alguien venga a buscarte por la mañana. Odiaría que alguien te viera sin tu disfraz.- Ino se quedó mirando la puerta.

—No tienes un pasadizo que lleve a la calle.

—No. Éste va de aquí a mi habitación. No hay ningún otro.- Ino se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Hyuga rozándole la garganta, era una sensación muy íntima.

—Señor Hyuga, ¿puedo hacer algo para convencerle de lo poco apropiado que es esto? Lamento sinceramente haberlo molestado.- Los ojos azules de Neji se oscurecieron y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró sin decir nada y zarandeó la cabeza.

—Ve —la animó con un susurro—, tengo trabajo que hacer.-

Ino farfulló por lo bajo pero siguió a Janice por el pasadizo secreto sintiendo los ojos deHyuga fijos en su espalda hasta que desapareció. Tardaron muy poco en llegar a la escalera que conducía al piso superior, donde la cortesana la hizo entrar en un lujoso dormitorio. La habitación Sapphire era la más bonita que había visto nunca Ino. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de seda con rayas azul oscuro y crema; la cama era enorme y la colcha que la cubría era de terciopelo color índigo; el suelo de parqué estaba oculto tras alfombras Aubusson. Giró despacio sobre sus talones e intentó imaginarse allí a Hyuga.

—¿Mi lady?- Ino se sobresaltó al oír que la llamaba por su título de cortesía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?- Janice sonrió.

—La alta cuna es imposible de ocultar. Voy a buscarle algo de ropa para que pueda cambiarse, no tardaré.-

—Gracias. Lo cierto es que estoy ansiosa por quitarme este disfraz.-

Cuando la cortesana abandonó el dormitorio, Ino se quitó la peluca y la lanzó al cubo lleno de carbón que había junto a la chimenea. Después se sentó en el sofá y volvió a admirar la lujosa decoración. El club de caballeros de Hyuga era un antro de placer, un bastión a la masculinidad y un altar a la perdición. Naruto había entrado allí por voluntad propia, había leído infinitas novelas eróticas y había observado incontables combates de boxeo ilegales, y también frecuentaba los círculos sociales más escandalosos en muy malas compañías. Ino no había tenido más remedio que estudiar al enemigo para saber contra quién iba a enfrentarse. Bueno, eso no era del todo verdad. Ino tenía que reconocer que ella también sentía curiosidad por las relaciones carnales. Siempre había odiado ser una ignorante, fuera del tema que fuese, y la tía Evangelina no le había sido de mucha ayuda. Cada vez que Ino le preguntaba algo sobre sexo, la mujer se ponía a tartamudear. Los libros y el contenido de las cajas que Ino había encontrado la habían ayudado a entender mejor el tema, pero cuanto más averiguaba, más preguntas tenía, y por desgracia no había aprendido nada que la pudiese ayudar a sacar a Naruto de aquella espiral de autodestrucción en la que se había metido.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana, dejando vagar la mirada por la oscura silueta de Londres. El club de Hyuga era el establecimiento preferido deNaruto, y ahora que había visto el interior, Ino entendía por qué. Su hermano llevaba desaparecido una semana, algo inusual en él, y las exigencias de los acreedores estaban a punto de volverla loca.

Normalmente era Naruto el que se ocupaba de ellos, desplegaba sus encantos y les convencía de que les dieran unos días para pagar. Ella, en cambio, no sabía qué decirles, y aunque le reclamaban el pago con educación, cada día que pasaba se ponían más furiosos. Cuando Naruto volviese a dar la cara, le cantaría las cuarenta. Pero en aquel instante Ino pensó que aquella aventura había valido la pena porque le había permitido pasar unos minutos a solas en compañía de Neji Hyuga. La posibilidad de ver a Neji tan de cerca, de oír su voz, de verlo tranquilamente, era lo que realmente la había animado a trazar ese plan.

Encontrar a Naruto sólo había sido un plus. Ino no habría podido conocer a Hyuga en ninguna otra circunstancia. Ella sabía muy poco sobre él, ya que se suponía que las damas solteras no podían hablar de esos temas, y los retales de conversaciones que había espiado a escondidas sólo habían logrado aumentar las ganas que tenía de conocerlo mejor. Pero había una cosa que sí sabía con absoluta certeza: Neji Hyuga era un hombre peligroso.Y a Inole gustaba que fuese así.

Él sabía disfrutar de la vida sin correr el riesgo de perderlo todo. De hecho, se rumoreaba que era uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Ino esperaba que Naruto pudiese aprender algo sobre la fuerza de voluntad y la visión para los negocios que tenía Neji. Resopló y se dio media vuelta hacia la cama. A veces odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser la hija de un conde y las restricciones sociales que ello comportaba. A ella le gustaría ser libre como su doncella, que salía con el lacayo del vecino y los dos estaban perdidamente enamorados.

En vez de eso, Ino tendría que casarse con alguien que tuviese prestigio y dinero. No era justo. Pero hacerse la mártir no formaba parte de su naturaleza. Si Naruto se metía solo en un lío, él solo podía salir de él. Pero, por desgracia, no era así cómo funcionaban las cosas. No obstante, podía soñar. Y si en sus sueños aparecía Neji Hyuga y su provocadora sonrisa, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

POV NEJI

Neji se acercó al aparador y se sirvió dos dedos de brandy en una copa que vació de un trago. Había perdido la jodida cabeza. Eso era lo único que explicaba su empeño en obligar a lady Ino Uzumaki a que se quedase en su casa. Se llevó una mano a la trabilla del pantalón y se frotó la erección de lo mucho que le dolía. Era ridículo que estuviese tan excitado. ¡Por Dios santo, si iba disfrazada de hombre!

Cerró los ojos y visualizó el modo en que Ino había balanceado las caderas al salir del despacho. Su pene reaccionó temblando. ¡Maldita sea! Tendría que haberla echado del club. Amablemente, por supuesto, pero tendría que haberla echado. En vez de eso, la había instalado en el dormitorio adjunto al suyo. Ella era virgen, eso era dolorosamente evidente, pero a pesar de su inocencia y de su falta de familiaridad con el sexo, Ino sabía lo que era el deseo. Lo había mirado como si quisiera comérselo. Y Dios, a él le habría encantado permitírselo.

Neji podía imaginarse sin ninguna dificultad lo que sentiría al deslizar su miembro hacia dentro y hacia fuera de la deliciosa boca de Ino. Sería como si lo envolviera la seda...

Gimió al notar que el pantalón le resultaba cada vez más incómodo y se acercó a la estantería repleta de libros. La escudriñó por encima hasta dar con el expediente del conde de Uzumaki. La carpeta contenía el historial financiero del conde, empezando por la cantidad exacta que le debía al sastre y terminando por sus cuentas corrientes.

Neji estaba al tanto de que Uzumaki apostaba otro de sus clientes habría perdido la línea de crédito tiempo atrás, pero Neji la había mantenido abierta por un único motivo, por una única razón..., porque deseaba a Ino. Ella era menuda y voluptuosa, tenía el pelo de un color rubio oscuro y los ojos traviesos, y lo dejó sin aliento la primera vez que la vio.

Neji quería conocerla, suplicarle que bailase con él para así poder tenerla entre los brazos. Pero su reputación de crápula y libertino y su condición de hombre de negocios hacían que ni siquiera tuviese derecho a que se la presentasen, y mucho menos a bailar con ella un vals. Así que Neji dejó que Uzumaki, el único nexo de unión que de momento tenía con Ino, siguiese apostando, permitió que siguiese acudiendo al club para ver si así se le ocurría la manera de acercarse a su hermana.

No sabía qué haría con Ino cuando la conociese. Quizá la seduciría y tal vez así lograría apagar el anhelo que sentía por ella. Tal vez intentaría convencerla de que mantuviese una relación más a largo plazo con él. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Neji no sabía por qué la deseaba tanto. Lo único que sabía era que la deseaba. Demasiado. A él jamás se le pasó por la cabeza (y eso que su mente era capaz de crear los planes más descabellados) que ella acudiese allí. Y vestida de hombre, nada más y nada menos.

Pero le gustaba que se hubiesen conocido de esa manera. Hacía falta ser muy valiente para atreverse a hacer algo que, si salía mal, provocaría un gran escándalo. Y ella le había plantado cara, algo que ni siquiera algunos duques habían sido capaz de hacer. Ino Uzumaki no era una dama cualquiera.

Ahora estaba en el piso de arriba, preparándose para acostarse en una cama que le pertenecía. Neji podía imaginarse los rizos de Ino esparcidos por la almohada de seda, la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás de placer mientras él la penetraba con fuerza. Seguro que estaría bellísima al estallar de pasión...

«¡Maldita sea!» Acabaría por volverse loco.

Antes de excitarse hasta el punto de ser capaz de hacer algo que después lamentaría, Neji volvió a guardar el expediente en la estantería y volvió a las mesas de juego. Paseó por entre los caballeros del _beau_ _monde_ , percatándose de quiénes ganaban y quiénes perdían. Dirigió a las cortesanas hacia los caballeros que parecían necesitar animarse e hizo señas a los camareros para que aguasen las bebidas de los que parecían demasiado borrachos. Charló con los clientes que se acercaron a él en busca de conversación e inspeccionó la calidad y la cantidad de comida que salía de la cocina del club.

Ocupado con su trabajo, Neji fue capaz de estar un rato sin una tremenda erección entre las piernas. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas y los clientes iban haciendo uso de las cortesanas de su establecimiento, su mente volvió a pensar en Ino.

En la preciosa e intocable Ino. Neji la había visto ayudar a infinitas debutantes a dejar atrás su timidez y atreverse a disfrutar de la temporada, la había visto apaciguar a las matronas más draconianas del _beau monde_ y convertirlas en gatitos zalameros. Se moría de ganas de que ella lo mirase con admiración y ternura.

Neji abandonó el club y subió por la escalera. Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, llegó al dormitorio que utilizaba cuando era demasiado tarde o estaba demasiado cansado para irse a casa. Dudó unos segundos frente a la puerta que comunicaba dicho aposento privado con la habitación Sapphire. Volvía a estar excitado, y la erección temblaba y le dolía presa en el pantalón. Apoyó la frente en la puerta de madera, consciente de que Ino estaba al otro lado. Tan cerca. Tan dolorosamente cerca.

Se detuvo y respiró hondo. Cogió el picaporte y suspiró aliviado al ver que giraba. Ino no había tenido el atino de encerrarse. ¿Era un golpe de suerte o el principio de una tragedia? Neji no lo sabía.

Si fuera un caballero, se iría de allí de inmediato. Claro que en ese caso ni siquiera estaría allí. Pero él nunca había dicho que fuese un caballero. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, abrió la puerta y entró.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Ya se es rara esta pareja y también es ligeramente raro que Ino y Naruto sean hermanos, pero les juro que cuando empecé a leer la historia me los imagine a ellos jejeje

Yo ame la historia, espero sus opiniones… Más tarde subo el segundo drable de Mundos Diferentes los quiero y gracias por leerme bye


	2. Chapter 2

Como en toda la semana, no voy a poder actualizar, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, saludos.

Síganme en mis redes twitter: Als_sexy9y en mi intagram: 3

* * *

Ino se despertó al detectar la presencia de otra persona en el dormitorio. Tenía el sueño ligero, siempre lo había tenido, y se quedó tumbada para intentar averiguar la identidad del visitante.

—Estás despierta.

Se tensó. Esa voz aterciopelada era inconfundible. Se sentó en la enorme cama y se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello antes de mirar hacia la puerta. La luz titilaba alrededor de Neji Hyuga, resaltando su impresionante físico y manteniendo la mitad de sus facciones en la oscuridad. Parecía la encarnación del demonio; todo él desprendía poder y una oscura masculinidad.

—Usted me ha despertado —le riñó con la voz adormilada y el cuerpo tenso como un arco. El sueño de Ino había estado infestado de imágenes de Neji. Había soñado que la tocaba, que fundía los labios con los de ella, que su cuerpo la presionaba contra la cama... Fantasías nocturnas de las que había disfrutado sintiéndose sólo un poquito culpable. —. Esto es de lo más inapropiado, señor Hyuga —le dijo seria, ocultando el deseo que sentía—. ¿Por qué está aquí?-.

Él se acercó a pasos agigantados, un depredador sexual en movimiento. Se detuvo al lado de la cama y encendió el quinqué que había en la mesilla de noche. Cuando la luz la iluminó, se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Dios! ¡Estás desnuda! —le recriminó tambaleándose hacia atrás con expresión horrorizada.

—Por eso mismo usted no debería estar aquí. —Ino se subió la sábana y con el mentón le señaló el _negligé_ transparente que había en el respaldo de la silla—. Pensé que era preferible estar desnuda a ponerme eso.-

Los ojos de él no dejaron de mirarla ni un segundo.

—Debería haber dejado que te fueras —farfulló sacudiendo la cabeza. Ino se sonrojó.

—Usted debería irse de aquí ahora mismo. No tiene derecho a entrar en mi dormitorio.- Ino retrocedió hasta la puerta, pero al llegar allí la voz de ella lo detuvo. —¿Ha llegado mi hermano? —le preguntó impaciente apartándose el pelo de la cara. Hyuga se quedó petrificado.

—No —logró contestarle—.Uzumaki no está aquí. —Se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de volverle a hablar—. ¿Estás cómoda?-

—¿Si estoy...? —Ino frunció el cejo ante tal abrupto cambio de

tema—. Sí, estoy bastante cómoda.-

—¿Y la comida? ¿Te ha gustado?-

—La cena era excelente. —Le sonrió—. Su establecimiento quita el aliento. Había oído rumores, evidentemente, y Naruto, quiero decir Uzumaki, se pasa horas hablando de lo bonito que es este club, pero nada puede compararse a verlo en persona. Es impresionante. Le admiro por todo lo que ha conseguido.-

—¿Tú me ad...? —Tragó saliva—. Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste.-

—Seguro que se lo dicen muy a menudo.-

—A decir verdad —reconoció él—, es la primera vez que alguien, aparte de mis padres, dice sentir alguna clase de admiración por mí.-

—Oh. —Ino no sabía qué decir. Sabía lo que los demás decían acerca de él, pero le entristeció comprobar que él también lo sabía—. ¿Por eso ha venido a verme? ¿Para ver cómo estaba?-

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos.

—Tal vez he venido a seducirte —dijo él al fin. Ino se atragantó y después se rio en voz alta, incluso su estómago dio una pequeña voltereta.

—Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca.- Hyuga abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que quiera seducirte?- Ino se frotó la frente y sacudió la cabeza preguntándose si no estaría soñando.

—Señor Hyuga, usted es el hombre más guapo de toda

Inglaterra. Su reputación le precede. Soy consciente de que un libertino como usted jamás sentiría el menor interés por una debutante como yo.- Neji volvió a acercarse a ella con dolorosa lentitud, era como si alguien estuviese tirando de él en contra de su voluntad.

—¿El hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra? —le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Coincides con esa opinión o meramente repites lo que dicen otros?- Ino se giró por la cintura y ocultó la espalda desnuda.

—Las dos cosas —reconoció. Arqueó una ceja—. No le imaginaba vanidoso, señor Hyuga, pero si lo es y necesita que le confirme que me parece atractivo, estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo... mañana por la mañana. Ahora mismo le agradecería que...-

—Siento curiosidad, mi lady —la interrumpió esbozando una mueca muy íntima—. ¿Cómo vas a confirmarme que te parezco atractivo?- Ino vio la llama que ardía en los ojos de Hyuga, que la estaba mirando igual que en el despacho. Le gustaba, pero, Dios santo, ¡estaba desnuda! Toda esa situación era... emocionante..., lo más emocionante que le había sucedido nunca. Apretó la sábana con una mano y levantó la otra para pedirle que se detuviera. Hyuga obedeció de inmediato.

—¿Qué quiere?-

—Seducirte.- Lo dijo sin artificios, con una expresión tan sincera en el rostro que Ino se quedó muda. Oh, ese hombre era tan atrevido, y mucho más interesante que los caballeros que ella conocía.

—Puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee.-

—No —le sonrió con tristeza—. A ti no puedo tenerte.- Ino se quedó sin aliento.

—Es usted muy bueno en esto —dijo al fin anonadada. Nunca había visto a un seductor profesional en acción. Es encantador, consigue parecer sincero. Ahora entiendo que haya conquistado a tantas mujeres. Pero, en serio, no vale la pena que pierda el tiempo conmigo, aunque le aseguro que me siento muy halagada.

Hyuga se rio.

—Cariño, eres increíble. Te disfrazas de hombre para colarte en mi club, dejas que te extorsione y accedes a quedarte a pasar aquí la noche, y te sientes halagada cuando me cuelo en tu dormitorio y te digo que quiero seducirte. —La voz destiló ternura—. Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo.- La expresión del rostro de él hizo que se le acelerase el corazón. A Ino volvía a darle vueltas la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Entonces se le ocurrió una explicación, la única que haría que todo eso tuviese sentido.

—¿Ha estado bebiendo?-Neji se acercó despacio a la silla y se sentó.

—Dime por qué quieres encontrar a tu hermano y yo te diré por qué he venido a verte.-

—Si quiere mantener una conversación conmigo, ¿le importaría darme unos segundos para vestirme?- Los ojos azules de él brillaron impacientes.

—¿Qué vas a ponerte, el _negligé_ o los pantalones?- Ino se quedó boquiabierta, todo eso tenía que ser un sueño. Un sueño extraño y maravilloso.

—No sé cómo tratar a un hombre como usted, señor Hyuga —se le escapó.

—Puedes empezar llamándome Neji—sugirió él—. Y después probablemente deberías ponerte a gritar. A estas alturas, la gran mayoría de las debutantes habrían salido corriendo horrorizadas. Para ti soy un desconocido de quien sólo conoces su escandalosa reputación, que básicamente me reduce a un hedonista y a un conquistador.- Ella le sonrió.

—No te tengo miedo. Tú nunca obligarías a una mujer a estar contigo, no tendrías necesidad.-

—¿Y quién dice que voy a obligarte? —le preguntó seductor.

—Dios santo —farfulló ella dejando los ojos en blanco—. Cultivas tu mala imagen adrede, ¿me equivoco? Me juego lo que quieras a que en realidad no eres tan malo como dicen.- Una de las comisuras del labio de Neji se levantó.

—No —reconoció—, soy mucho peor. Si no fueras la mujer más pura, más dulce y más hermosa que he visto nunca, ya te habría tumbado en la cama y te habría echado un polvo.-

Ino abrió la boca sorprendida y apartó la mirada con el rostro sonrojado. Era un canalla por decirle esas cosas, pero a ella no le importaba. Era fuerte, viril y devastadoramente atractivo. Neji Hyuga era su fantasía hecha realidad. Lo había sido desde el momento en que lo vio en la fiesta de Milton. Era más alto que el resto de los hombres que habían acudido a la casa de campo y mucho más musculoso. Lucien se había grabado para siempre en su memoria cuando la miró y le guiñó un ojo. De eso hacía un mes e no había pasado ni una sola noche sin soñar con él. Unos sueños que ninguna dama debería tener sobre ningún hombre, ni siquiera su esposo. Ah, qué no daría ella por ser atrevida y deseable, aunque fuera sólo por un segundo. Le encantaría ser la clase de mujer capaz de despertar el interés de un hombre como Neji. Suspiró resignada.

—Maldita sea.- Levantó la mirada sorprendida y se quedó atónita al ver la angustia que dominaba el rostro de Neji.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué me miras así?- Neji se puso en pie y se colocó detrás del respaldo de la silla, poniendo el mueble entre los dos como si ella fuese una amenaza para su bienestar.

—¡Porque tú me estás mirando así! Sé lo que estás pensando, y tienes que parar. Ahora mismo.-

—Mis pensamientos son cosa mía. —Le señaló la puerta con la mano —. Es tarde y estoy cansada. No voy vestida y...-

—Quería verte dormir.-

—¿Disculpa? —Ino parpadeó confusa.

—Me has preguntado por qué he venido a verte. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Quería verte dormir.- Ella frunció el cejo intrigada.

—¿Y por qué querías verme dormir? —Neji Hyuga, el famoso seductor, ¿quería verla dormir? Eso sonaba mucho más íntimo que querer seducirla. Se quedó mirándolo, vio que tenía las manos en la parte superior del respaldo de la silla y que las apretaba con tanta fuerza que le habían quedado los nudillos blancos. Era imposible que estuviese interesado en ella. Iba tan en contra de la naturaleza de Hyuga que Ino no podía creérselo. Le gustaban las mujeres maduras, y mejor si estaban casadas.

—¿Te encuentras mal, señor Hyuga, quiero decir, Neji? ¿Has bebido alguna copa de más?-

—¡No he bebido ninguna copa de más! —se defendió—. Pero sí, te aseguro que me encuentro mal. Me estoy volviendo loco. Y, maldita sea, a juzgar por el modo en que me miras, a ti te sucede lo mismo. No soy un hombre honorable, y no aspiro a serlo. Te arrebataré la virginidad y te abandonaré sin mirar atrás. Tu reputación quedará destrozada,Ino. Llevo semanas deseándote. Semanas. —Se apartó de la silla y paseó de un lado al otro del dormitorio—. Dios mío, ojalá no hubieras venido al club.

Ino se quedó sin aliento. Su mundo estaba patas arribas desde que llegó a Londres y empezó la temporada. Su hermano había desaparecido, los acreedores asediaban Uzumaki Hall y Neji Hyuga quería acostarse con ella. No sabía cuál de todos esos hechos era el más perturbador. Notó un calor extendiéndose por su piel y sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —preguntó él—. Grítame. Dime que soy un crápula, o algo mucho peor. Lánzame todos los insultos que conozcas. Dime que me vaya. —Ella siguió mirándolo, incapaz de creerlo, y Neji se acercó a ella para sujetarla por los hombros. La zarandeó—. ¡Haz algo! Cualquier cosa, maldita sea, dime que me vaya. —Flexionó los dedos en la piel de ella como si no pudiera soportar la idea de no tocarla. Ino miró muda al hombre tan fiero que la estaba sujetando. Su voz, sus palabras, la tensión que desprendía su cuerpo... nunca había visto tanta pasión. Y pensar que era ella la que había causado que se sintiese así la había dejado sin habla. Y la había emocionado.

—Dime que me vaya —le repitió él con la voz ronca—. Antes de que haga algo de lo que los dos nos arrepentiremos.-

—Vete —murmuró en apenas un susurro. Pero fue suficiente.

Neji la soltó y se apartó de ella furioso con grandes zancadas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Ino sintió un pánico extraño, como si su marcha implicase que no iba a volver a verlo nunca más. Y probablemente así sería. Jamás volvería a poder hablar con él, no podría volver a tocarlo; mirarlo ya constituiría una ofensa. Ahora que Neji había salido por esa puerta, nunca más podrían estar juntos. Nunca más. Y no pudo soportarlo.

—¡Neji! —lo llamó asustada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él volviese a entrar. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y él apareció en sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno ¿Y qué les pareció? SON UNOS ATREVIDOS jejeje para estar en el siglo XIX

Algun rewien, nos leemos el siguiente fin, un beso :3


	3. Chapter 3

Listo, eh aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa adaptación... Espero les guste, gracias a quienes la leen en serio. Siganme en mis redes: Als_sexy9 en twitter y 3 en intagram :)

Esperen...

Antes de seguir leyendo...

Este capitulo, incluye algo de lemon, bueno no lemon, pero si algo de intimidad entre nuestros protagonistas...

Espero y les guste un beso a todos :*

* * *

Ino Uzumaki olía como el paraíso. Tenía la piel como la seda, y sus pechos turgentes y voluptuosos se estaban apretando contra su torso. Neji no entendía por qué había vuelto a llamarlo, pero no iba a preguntárselo.

—Mi dulce Ino —murmuró fervientemente contra su cuello—. Tendrías que haber dejado que me fuera.-

Las delicadas manos de Ino se deslizaron bajo la levita de

terciopelo de Neji por la espalda y después acariciaron la parte

posterior del chaleco.

—Lo he intentado.-

Él se tumbó de lado y se quitó la levita para después lanzarla sin

ningún reparo al suelo. Se volvió hacia ella de nuevo y se quedó

petrificado donde estaba. La sábana le había resbalado hasta la cintura, dejando los pechos a la vista. Eran firmes y subían y bajaban ante su presencia; eran la cosa más bonita que había visto Neji en toda la vida.

—Eres más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado —susurró.

Observó fascinado cómo la piel de Ino se sonrojaba ante sus ojos, el tono rosado se extendió por su seno hasta llegarle a las mejillas. Le estudió el rostro y vio que Ino no podía, o no quería, mirarlo. Con dos dedos en su mentón le levantó la cabeza cariñoso y la obligó a hacerlo.

—No seas tímida, cariño. No conmigo.-

Mientras la miraba se preguntó qué había hecho para tener tanta suerte. LadyIno Uzumaki, tan preciosa, allí en una de sus camas, desnuda de cintura para arriba, con el pelo rubio cayéndole por los hombros, mirándolo con ojos llenos de deseo. Él estaba tan desesperado por poseerla que iba estallar de un momento a otro, pero la diminuta parte de su mente que no obedecía al cerebro que tenía entre las piernas se preguntó por qué una mujer tan bella como ella, una joya de la alta sociedad, estaba dispuesta a abrirse de piernas por un bastardo como él. Soltó una maldición y salió de la cama. La miró furioso.

—¿Me estás tendiendo una trampa? —exigió saber—. ¿Tu hermano está escondido en alguna parte, esperando a que llegue el momento exacto para pillarme contigo y comprometerme?-

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó. Parecía estar confusa de verdad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te has acostado desnuda? ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesta a entregarte a mí?- Unas arrugas entorpecieron la frente de Ino.

—Estaba durmiendo —le contestó, ahora enfadada—. Yo no te he pedido que vinieras a despertarme. Ni siquiera quería quedarme a pasar aquí la noche. Tú has insistido. —Ino se frotó la frente y tiró de la sábana para volver a taparse—. Sal de aquí —le ordenó con frialdad. Él cerró los puños con fuerza. —Vete, señor Hyuga, antes de que decida hacerte caso y me ponga a gritar.-

Observó fascinado cómo ella se tumbaba en la cama dándole la espalda. Si los pillaban juntos, ella saldría mucho más perjudicada. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba dispuesta a estar con él?

—Esto es fantástico —farfulló sarcástico para sí mismo.

Ella le respondió con un gruñido y golpeó la almohada para ponerse más cómoda. Neji divagó de un lado al otro del dormitorio, miró detrás de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y se puso de rodillas para ver si había alguien debajo de la cama. No encontró a nadie escondido en ninguna parte, así que se dirigió a las dos puertas que había en el dormitorio y echó sendos cerrojos. Después, se quitó el chaleco. Ino volvió a sentarse.

—¡Estás loco si crees que ahora voy a permitir que me toques!-

Neji tiró de la camisa fuera del pantalón y se la pasó por la cabeza. Sonrió al oír que ella se quedaba sin aliento al verle el torso desnudo. Sabía que para muchos estaba demasiado musculoso, resultado de las horas que había pasado practicando esgrima y boxeo, pero el brillo que apareció en los ojos de Ino no era de miedo o de asco. Era de deseo.

—¿Por qué yo? —quiso saber Neji. Ella se tumbó y le dio la espalda.

—Vete.

—¿Por qué yo? —insistió.

—¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de creer? —murmuró ella pegada a lamalmohada—. Las mujeres se echan a tus pies constantemente. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo diferente?- Se acercó a la cama.

—¿Se trata de un juego entre amigas, quieres presumir de haberte acostado conmigo?- Ino escondió todavía más el rostro en la almohada y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

—Como si fuera a decirle a alguien que he sucumbido a tus encantos. No lo voy a hacer —añadió decidida—. Sucumbir, es un decir. ¡Vete de una vez, por favor!-

—¿Y si soy yo el que se dedica a extender el rumor? —Le preguntó entonces Neji—. ¿Y si les cuento a todos y a cada uno de los miembros de mi club que me he perdido entre tus piernas? ¿Y si les cuento que te he arrebatado la virginidad, que gritabas de placer cuando te poseía? —Esbozó una sonrisa depredadora—. Porque te aseguro que gritarás de placer.- Ella se burló.

—No haré tal cosa.

—¿Y si se lo cuento a todo el mundo, Ino?-

—No lo harás.-

—No me conoces lo suficiente como para afirmar eso.-

—Tú tampoco me conoces a mí, porque si me conocieras no desconfiarías tanto de mis intenciones.- Neji se giró y dejó la mirada perdida en el fuego que se iba apagando en la chimenea.

—Estás preocupada por tu hermano.-

—Sí —reconoció, y al oír la voz tan clara, Neji supo que volvía a mirarlo—. Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarle de este embrollo, igual que he hecho siempre.- Neji suspiró.

—Si te toco te poseeré, y no podrás contraer el matrimonio que tanto necesitas para salvar a tu hermano.-

—Soy consciente de ello. Mi comportamiento de esta noche ha sido, en el mejor de los casos, una temeridad, pero era consciente de las consecuencias que conllevaba. Las había sopesado hasta el último detalle. Tenía la intención de entrar en el club y quedarme en una esquina a observar. Quería verte en tu hábitat natural, en el lugar donde tú dictas las reglas y donde no estás sujeto a las restricciones de la alta sociedad. Fue mala suerte que Kazuna eligiese sentarse a mi mesa, pero supongo que era de esperar.-

—Lady Ino, si alguien te hubiese descubierto...-

—El escándalo habría echado a perder cualquier posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con un rico aristócrata, lo sé. Pero tal vez habría sido lo mejor para Uzumaki. No me hace ninguna ilusión tener que sacrificarme en el altar matrimonial. El mejor modo de aprender lo que conlleva tener una responsabilidad es obligándonos a asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, pero supongo que es culpa mía que mi hermano haya estado siempre tan protegido. Y en cuanto a lo está sucediendo ahora, ¿tan malo es que quiera descubrir el placer que han sentido tantas mujeres? ¿Tan malo es que quiera robar un poco de pasión para poder aguantar el resto de mi vida sin ella? Hay..., hay... maneras para que... yo siga siendo virgen...- Neji se giró y la miró atónito.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú qué maneras son ésas?- Ella se sonrojó desde el escote hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

—Yo... he leído... cosas.-

—¿Has leído «cosas»? —Abrió los ojos—. ¿Eróticas?

La melena rubia de Ino ejercía de cortina alrededor de su rostro.

Con los hombros desnudos y la piel sonrojada parecía una seductora experta, y no la virgen inocente que era en realidad.

Pero lo que más atraía a Neji era el modo en que ella ladeaba el mentón, el desafío más que evidente que se ocultaba en su silencio. Era una inocente que no lo era tanto. La erección de Neji llevaba rato doliéndole, pero ahora temblaba tanto que era insoportable.

Lo primero que había captado su atención había sido la belleza de Ino. Su figura voluptuosa le había fascinado, pero su sonrisa, tan cálida y sincera, le había obsesionado. Las mujeres nunca lo miraban con tanta ternura. Una de dos, o lo fulminaban con la mirada o le desnudaban con ella y le invitaban a su cama. Cuando Ino lo miró por primera vez en la fiesta de Milton, le sonrió de tal manera que le costó respirar. La deseó de inmediato, quería averiguar qué había visto en él para iluminarle los ojos y mirarlo de esa manera. Pero ahora que la tenía al alcance de la mano se daba cuenta de que quería mucho más que acostarse con ella.

Ino le gustaba, le gustaba que fuese una dama nada convencional, atrevida a la vez que bella y bondadosa.

De repente, y muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que no podía acostarse con ella. Si lo hacía la destrozaría, y él jamás podría hacerle daño de ninguna clase.

—No —le sonrió con tristeza—, no tiene nada de malo querer sentir pasión. Y me siento muy halagado de que quieras descubrirla conmigo.-La sonrisa de ella fue tan resplandeciente que Neji sintió una presión en el pecho. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Como cualquier hombre, siempre estoy más que dispuesto a echar un buen polvo, Ino. Pero a veces quiero algo más exquisito, más delicado, más puro e inocente, como tú.-

—No soy tan inocente. Si supieras la clase de pensamientos que tengo contigo...-

—Chis, no digas nada más. Bastante me está costando hacer lo honorable estando como están las cosas.-

—Preferiría que no fueras tan honorable, si no te importa.- Él arqueó una ceja y le sonrió. Era una provocadora; jamás lo habría adivinado.

—¿Nadie te ha advertido sobre los hombres como yo?-

—Sí. —Le devolvió la sonrisa—. Pero ése es el problema, precisamente.- La miró intrigado. —Verás —siguió Ino bajando la voz—. Cuando estoy cerca de ti, me duele. Cuando me miras, me duele. No puede compararse a lo que siento cuando leo los libros de Naruto. Soy una mujer adulta. Deja que sea yo la que se preocupe por las consecuencias.-

Neji gimió desde lo más profundo del pecho, un sonido cargado de rendición y de las buenas intenciones que acababa de desechar. Él era sólo un hombre, un hombre extremadamente sensual, y tenía delante a la mujer que más había deseado en la vida ofreciéndole unas libertades que él no se podía tomar. Pero que tomaría de todos modos. No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de tocarla, de abrazarla, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

—Yo me ocuparé de ti, cariño —le dijo con ternura, acercándose—. Haré que el dolor desaparezca.

Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se tumbó al lado de Ino. Apretó los dientes cuando ella se acercó a él y se abrazó contra su pecho. Ino echó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole los labios, los aceptó. Los hizo suyos, deslizó la lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca. La reacción de Ino lo dejó atónito, el deseo que sentía por él era tan obvio que apenas podía soportarlo. Tembló del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para ir más despacio, para ser más cariñoso, pues le hervía la sangre y su cuerpo le exigía que se diera prisa.

Le acarició el hombro y después llevó la mano a sus pechos.

Encontró un pezón y tiró de él sin dejar de besarla. Lo pellizcó con delicadeza y le fascinó ver que ella se derretía en sus brazos sin ocultarle nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Tiró del cuerpo de Ino para pegarlo por completo al suyo, le acarició las nalgas y las masajeó hasta que ella se apartó.

—Por favor —le suplicó alejando los labios de los de él. Separó las piernas para pedirle en silencio lo que necesitaba.-

Neji hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Ino y sonrió. Era inocente y a la vez provocadora. Perfecta. Resbaló las manos por los muslos de Ino y un dedo se detuvo en la entrada de su cuerpo, empapada de deseo. Deslizó el dedo por entre los jugos, asegurándose de que estaba preparada, antes de penetrarla un poco. Ella gimió e instintivamente empujó las caderas hacia abajo, alejándose del vacío en busca de la erección. Neji gimió con ella. No iba a poder resistirlo. Si Ino volvía a hacer eso, él no podría mantener la calma y la penetraría con su excitadísimo miembro. Le arrebataría la virginidad. Ella sollozó cuando la sujetó por la cintura y la movió hacia arriba encima para que los pechos quedasen colgando a la altura de su rostro y el sexo presionándole el estómago. Neji aguantó el peso de ella sin problemas y admiró su belleza.

Ino tenía los ojos cerrados, arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás y le ofrecía los pechos mientras la melena dorada le caía por los hombros. Quedó cautivado. Levantó la cabeza y besó con reverencia un pezón. El gemido de Ino lo animó a seguir adelante. Acarició el pecho con la lengua antes de encerrarlo en el interior de la boca y succionar. Estaba ebrio del olor y del sabor de su piel. Ino se movía en su busca, frotaba el sexo encima de sus abdominales, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Ondulaba encima de él mientras le retenía el pezón entre los dientes, y Neji sintió que ardía, que todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo estaban en sintonía con la mujer a la que estaba dando placer.

—Por favor... —le suplicó ella—. Necesito... más...-

Neji sabía exactamente qué necesitaba. Necesitaba que él la llenase, que la poseyera, que la llevara al orgasmo con su miembro completamente dentro de ella. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No podía. No era un hombre honorable, pero por ella iba a esforzarse por serlo. Por ella.

—Paciencia, amor —murmuró soltándole el pecho—. Me ocuparé de ti.-

La tumbó en la cama y aprisionó el otro pezón con la boca mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con una mano y se colocaba todo él entre sus piernas. Neji sintió una profunda emoción cuando ella separó los muslos y la recompensó acariciándole los labios vaginales con ternura, con movimientos lentos y suaves, juntándolos y separándolos para después deslizar los dedos con fuerza por encima del botón donde se acumulaba todo su placer. Tocó el clítoris siguiendo el ritmo con el que le succionaba el pecho. El cuerpo entero de Ino onduló junto a él y Neji levantó una pierna y la colocó encima de las caderas de ella, consiguiendo así que su erección presionase contra el muslo de ella, logrando la fricción que necesitaba para alcanzar el orgasmo que se le negaba.

Había elegido el peor momento del mundo para tener conciencia.

Impaciente, Ino se arqueó contra la mano de él. Neji la satisfizo y volvió a penetrarla con un dedo, acariciándola despacio. Salió con exquisita lentitud y después volvió a entrar. Con una paciencia que incluso le sorprendió a sí mismo, Neji se tomó su tiempo, la amó con ternura hasta que el cuerpo de Ino recibió sus caricias con más humedad. Neji le soltó el pecho, tenía miedo de hacerle daño de lo fuerte que estaba apretando la mandíbula para retener cierto autocontrol. El dedo, empapado del deseo de ella, salió del cuerpo de Ino y después la penetró con dos. La masturbó más rápido, apartándose lo suficiente para observar su rostro mientras intentaba resistirse al orgasmo. La piel se le sonrojó, los pezones se le endurecieron. A pesar de que era virgen, estaba tan excitada que Neji siguió dándole placer con los dedos, moviéndolos, haciéndolos girar, cambiándolos constantemente de velocidad y de dirección para mantenerla al límite del precipicio.

Ino se movió frenética, le clavó las uñas en los brazos, lo marcó por fuera igual que le había marcado por dentro. Las rodillas de ella se desplomaron en la cama, abriéndose por completo, y empezó a levantar las caderas al mismo ritmo que la mano de Neji para ir en busca de sus caricias.

—No te resistas, amor —le susurró cariñoso cuando ella empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, tenía la piel tan caliente que quemaba —. Sólo deja que suceda.-

El dormitorio estaba en silencio, lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los sonidos que causaban los dedos de Neji al entrar y salir del cuerpo de Ino. Ella giró el rostro en busca del de él, separó los labios para invitarle a entrar y él deslizó la lengua por ellos, feliz de volver a saborearla. Cuando Ino se tensó debajo de Neji, él se apartó y presionó una pierna encima de ella para mantenerla inmóvil en la cama mientras temblaba. El cuerpo de Ino le apretó los dedos con tanta fuerza al llegar al orgasmo que Neji apenas pudo moverlos, pero consiguió hacerlo y alargarle el placer. Se quedó fascinado mirándola, no había visto nada tan hermoso en toda su vida. Y jamás le permitirían que volviera a verla.

Neji no sabía si sentirse satisfecho por haberle dado tanto placer o completamente miserable porque jamás podría tenerla. Ino abrió los ojos y se preguntó si se había desmayado. Se sentía como si se le hubiesen derretido los huesos, lánguida y muy relajada. Se dio cuenta de que el calor que sentía provenía de Neji y sonrió de placer. Se acurrucó más contra él, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido que salía por entre sus dientes y al notar la fuerte erección que le presionaba el muslo. Lo miró desolada. Neji estaba sufriendo y ella estaba tan satisfecha que no se había dado cuenta. Él se apoyó en un antebrazo y la miró con el rostro demudado por la tensión.

—Tengo que irme.-

Ino bajó la vista hacia el duro miembro de Neji. Lo tocó con una mano, dibujó una línea por encima de la curva con timidez y después le acarició con los dedos. El miembro tembló al sentirla.

Neji le apartó la mano con una maldición, y después la cogió y la acercó a los labios para besarle los dedos y suavizar el efecto causado por el rechazo anterior.

—No puedes tocarme, Ino.-

—Pero quiero hacerlo —insistió. Iba a estallarle el corazón de la ternura que sentía por ese hombre—. Lo... lo que me... has hecho... ha sido... maravilloso.- La mirada de él también fue dolorosamente tierna.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.-

Ino le dio un beso en los labios. Neji colocó una mano en la nuca de ella para prolongarlo. Entonces suspiró y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama. Con un movimiento sumamente elegante, se levantó y abandonó el lecho. Después, cogió su camisa y se la puso a Ino por la cabeza.

—Quédate conmigo. —Ella pasó los brazos por las mangas y le retuvo las muñecas cuando él intentó apartarse.

—No creo que pueda.-

—Pero si antes querías verme dormir. —

Al verlo dudar apartó el cubrecama en señal de invitación. Era obvio que Neji estaba librando una dura batalla en su interior y a Ino le dolía el corazón verlo así. De repente, él apagó la vela y se metió en la cama con ella. Se acurrucó en la espalda de Ino, colocando las rodillas detrás de las de ella, los labios en su hombro. Ella le sujetó los brazos como si no tuviese intención de soltarlo jamás, pues así era exactamente como se sentía. Con el calor y el perfume de Neji a su alrededor, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

* * *

Esa Ino es toda una loquilla jajaja, espero les gustara. En los siguientes parrafos contesto a las 4 personitas hermosas que me dejaron rewien, este actualización la hice por ustedes :*

 **Naoko-eri:** No, no creo eso de Ino, de hecho en este capítulo, creo que se habla mucho de los senos de ella, y fue una de las características en las que pensé para ponerla en esta adaptación, además de su cabello rubio y algunos toques de su personalidad. Am es un solo libro y si lo quieres leer se llama igual que este fic. Gracias por leer :3 saludos.

 **Reader:** Lo siento nunca me ha gustado el SasuIno L

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:** Si `por todo eso, me encanto la historia y por eso también decidí adaptarla :3 gracias por leer besitos :*

 **Graciethsm:** Hola, lo malo es que este fic, no es producto d emi imaginación, solo es una adaptación a los personajes del anime, aun así espero que te guste la historia tanto como a mi… muchas gracias por leer y ser el primer comentario :* un mega abrazo y este capítulo es especial para ti :3

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...

PD. Acabo de actualizar por fin despues de mil años, a Maestro Sensual, por si alguien de aquí lo había leído, ya cole el capitulo 7, y así jejeje pronto actualizare mis otras 3 historias inconclusas y estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo de mis drables :* besostesss


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Eh que tal, una chulada jajaja gracias por comentar y leer, los quiero. Acabo de actualizar Mundos diferentes con un songfic, pasen a leerlo espero les guste, estoy en medio de ideas creativas para retomar mis viejas historias que siguen inconclusas y estoy en nuevas ideas para otro conjunto de Drables, espero y tengan tiempo de darse la vuelta de leer el material que tengo en esta página jejeje

Síganme en mis redes: Twitter: Als_sexy9 e Instagram: 3.

Sin más por el momento les dejo la actualización.

* * *

—Oh, querida, es una tragedia. Una absoluta tragedia. Estamos acabados. ¡Tú estás acabada! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Tendremos que abandonar nuestra casa y...-

—¡Tía Eugenia, por favor! —Ino levantó las manos—. ¡Baja la voz! Te oirán los sirvientes.- Eugenia Whitfield cerró la boca de golpe y se mordió el labio inferior.

Ino se desplomó en la butaca que su hermano tenía en el despacho de Uzumaki Hall y arrugó la carta que Naruto les había escrito. La profunda satisfacción que la había acompañado desde que había dejado la casa de Neji esa misma mañana desapareció de golpe y su lugar lo ocupó una profunda resignación.

—Yo no estoy acabada.-

—¡Has pasado la noche con Neji Hyuga!-

—¡Tía Eugenia!- La mujer se movió incómoda en su butaca.

—No he pasado la noche con Neji Hyuga, he pasado la noche en su club, y tú eres la única persona que lo sabe. Y preferiría que siguiese así, de modo que baja la voz. ¡Por favor!-

—¿Qué haremos con Naruto?-

Ino miró la misiva que tenía en la mano y se preguntó lo mismo.

Su hermano se había ido al campo con un grupo de amigos para acudir a una fiesta que supuestamente iba a durar varios días. Y ella iba a tener que hacer frente a todas sus deudas. Como de costumbre, Naruto no tuvo el detalle de avisarla antes de partir, sino que lo hizo varios días más tarde. Su hermano no tenía mala intención, sencillamente era un irresponsable y siempre saltaba antes de mirar qué había debajo, lo que explicaba que siempre cayese en charcos inundados de problemas. En parte era culpa suya, ella siempre acudía en su ayuda y lo arreglaba todo. Naruto nunca había aprendido que toda acción tiene una consecuencia.

Salió de detrás del escritorio y lanzó la carta al fuego.

—Esto no cambia nada. Tenía que casarme, de todos modos.-

—Oh, Ino... —Eugenia suspiró—. Has pasado por tantas cosas...

No sé cómo puedes soportarlo con tanta entereza.-

—Del mismo modo que tú te hiciste cargo de Naruto y de mí. Hago lo que tengo que hacer.-

Ino se giró hacia su tía y le sonrió. A sus cincuenta años,

Eugenia Whitfield seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa. Se había quedado viuda joven y habría podido casarse sin ninguna dificultad, pero se hizo cargo de los dos hijos de su hermano cuando el conde Uzumaki y su esposa fallecieron en un accidente mientras viajaban en su carruaje. Eugenia nunca se había lamentado en voz alta de las cosas a las que había renunciado por haber tomado esa decisión. Y por ese mismo motivo Ino la quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Di por hecho que Naruto estaría jugando y bebiendo en ese club —le dijo Eugenia—. ¡Jamás me habría imaginado que sería capaz de dejarnos en un momento como éste! Es tu primera temporada, cielo santo. —Apretó los labios—. Ese niño necesita que le den una patada en el trasero.

Ino se rio al imaginárselo. La tía Eugenia nunca les había levantado la mano y les había llenado de abrazos. Se hundió más en la silla y dejó vagar la mente hasta Neji Hyuga, un hombre libre de todas esas reglas que a ella tanto la asfixiaban. Sólo con pensar en el escandaloso seductor, el cuerpo de Ino recordó la pasión que habían compartido y lo necesitó. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar el perfume masculino que se pegaba a su piel, la ternura con la que la había tocado. El recuerdo bastó para excitarla: los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió el calor extendiéndose por su piel.

Si escuchase los chismes que circulaban por la alta sociedad, seguro que se arrepentiría de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, pero Ino no les hacía el menor caso. Él la había hecho sentirse querida, y aunque sólo le había confesado sentirse atraído físicamente hacia ella, sus caricias, sus besos, habían estado impregnados de innegable ternura. A lo largo de toda su vida apenas nadie la había tenido en estima, nadie la veía como una mujer apasionada, sino como la extensión de los hombres que formaban parte de su familia; primero su padre, después su hermano y algún día su marido. El único que había visto más allá de la imagen exterior de ella había sido Neji. Se sentía agradecida de haber tenido esa noche de pasión con él, porque no tendría ninguna más durante el resto de su vida.

Se había ido sin decirle adiós.

Y tres días más tarde, Neji seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en ello. Normalmente, él evitaba las escenas de despedida a la mañana siguiente de acostarse con una mujer, pues solían ser complicadas. Pero la partida sin un adiós de Ino le hacía sentirse como si le faltase algo. Por primera vez en su vida había querido despertarse junto a la mujer a la que había tocado tan íntimamente horas antes. Quería desayunar con ella, hablar con ella y descubrir qué la tenía tan preocupada. Lo único que quería era estar unas horas más con ella antes de perderla para siempre. Ahora Ino Uzumaki le intrigaba mucho más que cuando sólo era una desconocida. La había observado de cerca durante semanas, había admirado su elegancia y el don que tenía para moverse en sociedad. Pero esa noche en la habitación Sapphire, a Ino le había sorprendido que él se interesase por ella, y no porque subestimase su propio atractivo, sino porque admiraba el de él. Le admiraba por los mismos motivos por los que el resto del mundo le condenaba, y con ella no se sentía como si fuese sólo un libertino o un instrumento para el divertimento de una mujer.

Cuando estuvo con Ino, Neji se sintió como un hombre al que una mujer quería sencillamente por ser él mismo. La partida de ella le había dejado un vacío que ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado desde entonces había conseguido llenar. Se preguntaba si Ino se arrepentía de lo que había hecho o si le odiaba por haberse aprovechado de ella cuando debería haberla rechazado. Supuso que debería sentirse culpable, pero no era así. ¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable si se moría de ganas de volver a amarla?

—Creo que lord Uzumaki se ha ido al campo.

Neji miró confuso al hombre que había en el otro lado del escritorio, Harold Marchant. La gran mayoría de los hombres se acobardaban ante el enfado de Neji, pero Harold lo aguantaba estoicamente, y por eso llevaba casi una década trabajando para él. Neji lo había convertido en un hombre rico, y a lo largo del proceso se había ganado su lealtad. Era, en realidad, lo más parecido que tenía a un buen amigo.

— ¿El conde ya se ha arruinado del todo?- Marchant asintió con gravedad.

—Está a punto. Además de la enorme deuda que tiene contraída con el club Hyuga, sus acreedores han empezado a embargarle los bienes y acuden con regularidad a la mansión Uzumaki para apropiarse de los muebles u otros objetos. Pronto habrá un auténtico campamento frente a la mansión.-

Neji silbó por lo bajo. Debido al avance de la industria, muchos aristócratas estaban perdiendo la fortuna que habían acumulado a lo largo de varias generaciones, pues se negaban a modernizarse, a comercializar sus bienes o sencillamente a invertir. Él era un hombre hecho a sí mismo y por eso no sentía el menor respeto por la gente que permitía que el orgullo se interpusiera al instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Cómo afectará esta situación a lady Ino?-

—¿Lady Ino? —repitió Marchant con la mirada perpleja tras las gafas de montura dorada—. La joven acaba de empezar su primera temporada, lo que de por sí ya es extraño, pues tiene veinte años. Todo el mundo se pregunta por qué ha esperado tanto. Tiene una dote a su nombre, pero se rumorea que la cuantía es insignificante. Cualquier caballero que la pretenda seriamente deberá hacer frente a las deudas del hermano de la dama. La verdad es que debería casarse con alguien con dinero, pero supongo que no le resultará difícil. Es muy popular, posee un linaje excelente y se dice que es muy hermosa.- Neji se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Quién le está financiando los gastos de la temporada?

—Su madrina, la marquesa de Canlow. —Marchant frunció el cejo—. ¿A qué viene este interés por lady Ino?- Dado que prefería quedarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo, Neji no dijo nada. —No —le ordenó Marchant de repente—. Deja a la joven fuera de todo esto.-

—¿Disculpa?-

—He visto antes esa mirada en tu rostro. Sigue jugando con tus

 _demimondaines_ y tus aristócratas casadas. Lady Ino ya lo ha pasado bastante mal. Su hermano heredó el título de Uzumaki cuando sólo tenía nueve años y ha demostrado con creces que no está preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad. Lady Ino tiene que contraer un buen matrimonio, no se lo estropees.-

En cualquier otra ocasión, la advertencia de Marchant le habría hecho gracia, pero ahora todo lo relacionado con Ino le parecía muy serio. La culpable de que estuviera en ese estado no era otra que su maldita conciencia. Tendría que haberle echado un polvo a Ino cuando surgió la oportunidad y saciar de una vez por todas ese anhelo que no le dejaba en paz. Se había pasado las últimas tres noches cometiendo cualquier pecado carnal imaginable y nada había servido para saciar su deseo. Todo lo contrario, se sentía sucio. Esos encuentros carentes de sentimiento lo habían dejado triste, pues eran sólo una sórdida imitación del placer que había compartido con Ino.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —le dijo entre dientes.

—Mi trabajo consiste en meterme en tus asuntos —contraatacó

Marchant.

—No te pago para que censures mi comportamiento.

—Me pagas demasiado, Neji. Deja que haga algo más para ganarme el suelo.- Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por una mujer a la que no conoces?-

—Sí que la conozco. —Marchant sonrió al ver que lo había sorprendido—. Hace unos meses me enviaste a la casa del conde para comentar con él el aumento de la deuda que había contraído con el club. Uzumaki no estaba en casa, pero a pesar de los motivos de mi visita, lady Ino me invitó a tomar una taza de té. Fue encantadora y muy auténtica, una dama de verdad. Me gustó muchísimo.-

Neji sonrió, aunque intentó evitarlo. Ino veía la bondad en todas las personas que conocía. Uno no podía evitar querer quedarse con una parte de la belleza que flotaba alrededor de ella.

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño, Harold.-

—Me alegra oírlo.-

—De hecho, me gustaría ayudarla. Contrata a alguien para que busque a Uzumaki, quiero saber dónde está.-

—Como desees. —Marchant se puso en pie—. ¿Necesitas algo más?- Neji se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Sí, quiero que hagas una lista de posibles maridos para lady

Ino. Tienen que ser ricos y nobles, por supuesto, ni demasiado viejos ni demasiado jóvenes. Atractivos, si es posible. E investiga su pasado. No quiero ninguno con extraños fetiches ni de carácter desagradable. Y que no huela mal ni sea vicioso en extremo.-

Marchant lo miró atónito. Si a Neji no le fallaba la memoria, era la primera vez que a su hombre de confianza le quedaba la mandíbula desencajada y era incapaz de decir ni una palabra.

Pero se sentía tan desgraciado que fue incapaz de disfrutar del momento.

* * *

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: Que bueno que te gusto.** De nuevo te dedico el capitulo, yo pense algo similar, por eso decidi que el dbia de ser el protagonista, espero sigas la historia, sigue otro lemon exquisito dentro de pocos capitulos :3 saludos y un beso

yuju que tal? Se pone seria la cosa no creen?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola adivinen quien volvio? Si yo obvio jajaja les traigo una super continuación que equivale como a 10 paginas en word disfruten :P

Siganme en mis redes jejeje en instagram y Als_sexy9 en twitter. Ah e hice un facebook para que me agreguen solo personas que lean los fanfic´s que escribo, por si me quieren agregar es: Als Bts :3

* * *

CAPITULO V:

Ino observó a Neji Hyuga como alguien muriéndose de sed miraría un vaso de agua. Estaba impresionante vestido de negro. Llevaba el pelo recogido y brillaba bajo la luz de las velas; su piel dorada contrastaba con el blanco del chaleco y de la corbata. Se había pasado la semana entera pensando en él, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y con quién. Ino sospechaba que se había enamorado, a pesar de que sería la peor estupidez que podría cometer.

—Ino — la Tía Eugenia la tiró del brazo—. Lord Fontaine viene hacia aquí.

Giró la cabeza y vio al marqués acercándose con paso lento y muy sensual. Era tan atractivo como un dios griego y un seductor consumado. El marqués tenía veintitrés años y, a pesar de su juventud, había decidido que tenía que casarse, y al parecer Ino estaba en la lista de posibles candidatas. Recurrió a su mejor sonrisa y le preguntó a su tía por lo bajo:

—¿Estás segura de que estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Naruto?- Eugenia mantuvo su expresión relajada y le contestó también susurrando:

—Me temo que tendremos que convencerle, pero te aseguro que tiene dinero de sobra. Recuerda que cualquier mujer puede conseguir lo que se propone de un hombre si sabe negociar con él y utilizar sus encantos.-

Ino arrugó la nariz. Ella no quería tener que convencer a ningún hombre para que estuviese dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano, quería que esa clase de bondad le saliese de forma natural. Anhelaba encontrar a un hombre que fuese capaz de ver que Naruto necesitaba madurar, y que lo ayudase a lograrlo y a convertirse en alguien económicamente independiente. Estaba convencida de que, bajo el guía adecuado, su hermano podía convertirse en otro hombre. Pero la mano que lo guiase por ese proceso tenía que ser compasiva, a la vez que firme. Lord Fontaine le hizo una reverencia, le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en el reverso del guante.

—Lady Ino, su belleza me quita el aliento.-

Ino dejó la mente en blanco y contestó las frases de rigor. Se sintió aliviada cuando lord Fontaine le preguntó si quería pasear por el lateral de la zona de baile. Habían empezado a andar cuando vio a Neji cogiéndole la mano a una bella morena famosa por sus amantes. Se le encogió el corazón. Hacían una pareja muy atractiva los dos tan hermosos y con el pelo negro. Ella se quedó mirándolos, pero Neji no se giró ni una sola vez. De hecho, no la había mirado en toda la noche. Fontaine le siguió la mirada y se burló.

—Ese malnacido de Hyuga es una vergüenza para la sociedad. No sé cómo es posible que sigan invitándolo a estos eventos.-

—¡Lord Fontaine! —A Ino le sorprendieron la mala educación y la vehemencia del marqués. Él le pidió disculpas con su atractiva sonrisa, pero a ella no se lo pareció tanto.

—Los hombres de su calaña no deberían mezclarse con la alta sociedad. Nos perjudica a todos.-

Ino se tensó y Fontaine se apresuró a regular el tamaño de sus pasos para compensarlo. Ella sabía que lo apropiado sería morderse la lengua, pero no fue capaz de contenerse.

—El señor Hyuga ha ganado una fortuna a base de trabajo duro y determinación. A mí me parece que eso es causa de admiración.-

—Admiro su habilidad para hacer dinero, lady Ino —le concedió Fontaine—, pero el modo en que lo hace es muy vulgar. No es nada más que un pirata domesticado, y su... comportamiento deja mucho que desear. Neji Hyuga no es un caballero.- Ino se detuvo en seco y Fontaine estuvo a punto de tropezarse. Alto y musculoso como era, se recuperó de inmediato.

—Su comentario me resulta muy ofensivo, milord.- Fontaine frunció el ceño y con una mano firme en la espalda le pidió que reanudara la marcha.

—Le pido disculpas si la he ofendido. Me he limitado a decir la verdad.-

—¿Tan bien lo conoce como para poder hablar de su comportamiento? —lo retó Ino.

—Yo... no, no diría eso..

—Entonces tal vez hay aspectos del carácter del señor Hyuga que desconoce.-

La mirada de Ino se desvió hacia Neji cuando pasaron por su lado. Él estaba sumamente concentrado en su acompañante. Iba con su última conquista, y ella seguía defendiéndole como una tonta enamorada.

—Parece acalorada, lady Ino—murmuró Fontaine. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, aunque eso no podía decírselo.

—Sí, tengo un poco de calor.- Con una pícara sonrisa, Fontaine la guio hasta los ventanales que conducían al balcón y se detuvo allí.

—¿Mejor?-

Ella le sonrió sin ganas. Fontaine era muy guapo y encantador, aunque un poco arrogante. Se preguntó si, llegado el caso, sería capaz de despertarle la pasión que Neji le había despertado. De momento, lo único que sentía hacia él era enfado, pero tal vez la atracción aparecería con el tiempo. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no podía seguir pensando en un hombre al que jamás podría tener.

—¿Le importaría pasear conmigo por el jardín, milord?- Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quiere que vaya a buscar una carabina antes de que salgamos fuera?—

-¿Usted quiere ir a buscarla? —le preguntó, consciente de que debería insistirle en que fuese a avisar a la tía Eugenia. Pero necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de Neji y su amante. Fontaine le cogió la mano y la colocó en su antebrazo.

—Le prometo que mi comportamiento será ejemplar.-

Mientras paseaban por los caminos de grava, Ino se obligó a relajarse y a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna. Encontraron un banco a una distancia prudencial de la mansión y se sentaron. Fontaine se giró hacia ella y le cogió ambas manos con las suyas.

—Sería para mí un gran placer, lady Ino, que accediera a acompañarme al derbi de Epson la semana que viene.-

Ino sabía que si aparecía colgada del brazo del atractivo marqués en un lugar tan público su relación se consolidaría a ojos de la alta sociedad.

—Lord Fontaine...-

—Sai, por favor.-

Se quedó atónita. Que le pidiera que lo llamase por su nombre era un detalle muy íntimo. Fontaine probablemente podía contar con los dedos de una mano la gente que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su título.

—Muy bien... Sai. —Respiró hondo. Ella también podía concederle algo íntimo. No podía permitir que Neji le impidiese estar con otro hombre. Era más que evidente que él no tenía ningún problema para estar con otras mujeres—. Para mí sería un gran placer que me besaras.

Fontaine la miró comprensiblemente sorprendido, después lo hizo con suspicacia y luego sonrió satisfecho. Si alguien los veía besándose, sería ella la más perjudicada. Él podría elegir entre pedirle matrimonio, y salvar así su reputación, o irse de allí sin decirle nada. Nadie podría obligar al poderoso marqués de Fontaine a hacer nada que no quisiera hacer, y mucho menos algo tan decisivo como contraer matrimonio. Pero Ino se sentía atrevida: ver a Neji con otra le había herido el orgullo y su corazón le exigía cometer más locuras.

—Será un placer —murmuró Fontaine acercándola a él.

Ino cerró los ojos y rezó para sentir pasión. La boca de él le acarició la suya con delicadeza durante un breve instante. No fue desagradable, en realidad fue todo lo contrario, pero por desgracia careció de fuego y de poder de ignición. No se le aceleró el corazón y tampoco se quedó sin aliento. Claro que no había confiado en sentir ninguna de esas cosas. Abrió los ojos y ocultó la decepción tras una sonrisa.

—Será para mí un honor acompañarte al derbi, milord.-

—¿Me has puesto a prueba, lady Ino? De ser así, ¿puedo asumir que la he superado?- Ino no podía decirle la verdad, así que se limitó a seguir sonriéndole. Por fortuna, Fontaine no insistió. Se levantó y le tendió el brazo, pero ella lo rechazó.

—Adelántate tú, por favor. Quiero quedarme aquí y recuperar el aliento antes de volver al salón.-

—No puedo dejarte aquí sola —le dijo él.

Pero ella insistió. Fontaine se mantuvo firme durante un rato, pero al final las ansias de complacer a Ino ganaron la partida. Le hizo una reverencia y le besó el reverso de la mano.

—Le diré a lady Whitfield dónde estás.-

Cuando se quedó a solas, Ino asumió que había llegado el momento de renunciar a su sueño de vivir una gran pasión. No podía seguir besando a hombres mientras pensaba en Neji. Tenía que casarse y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser quisquillosa. Ningún miembro de la alta sociedad se casaba por amor o por nada que tuviese que ver con los sentimientos, y era inútil desear que su matrimonio fuese la excepción.

—¡Le has besado!- Se puso en pie y giró la cabeza hacia quien había hecho tal acusación.

Neji. Mantuvo los puños cerrados a su espalda. Ya era bastante malo que apenas hubiese logrado contenerse para no darle una paliza al marqués, pero permitir que Ino viese lo mucho que le dolía lo que había presenciado sería una locura. Era evidente que ella había dejado atrás la noche que habían pasado juntos, pero él no. Y no podía permitir que Ino descubriese lo completamente loco que estaba por ella. Se había pasado toda la noche observándola. Ino le pertenecía, aunque él era el único que lo sabía. Había un brillo distinto en los ojos de ella, en el sutil vaivén de sus caderas, en el color más oscuro de sus labios, que ponía de manifiesto que había descubierto la pasión.

Siempre había sido muy atractiva, pero ahora..., ahora apenas podía contenerse. Quería cogerla en brazos, llevársela de allí y follársela hasta que ninguno de los pudiese moverse. La había oído defender su honor ante Fontaine cuando pasaron por su lado, y, cuando vio lo mucho que se enfadó con el marqués por haberlo insultado, Neji se emocionó como pocas cosas le habían emocionado antes. Él sabía que era demasiado atrevido y demasiado agresivo para ser aceptado por la alta sociedad, pero también era demasiado rico para estar en cualquier otra parte. Los hombres envidiaban su mente para los negocios y disfrutaban de los beneficios de ser miembros de su club; las mujeres acudían a él por su atractivo y por su apetito sexual. Gracias a los dos grupos siempre estaba invitado a todas partes, pero nunca encajaba en ningún lugar.

Excepto las pocas horas que había compartido con Ino. Con ella había encajado. A la perfección. Neji la había seguido al jardín, desesperado por volver a hacerla suya, pero en vez de eso había tenido que verla besando a Fontaine. Y ahora estaba sentada en ese banco con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese enamorada, mientras a él le corroían los celos.

—Sí —reconoció—. Le he besado.

—¿Por qué? —No tenía derecho a preguntárselo, pero fue incapaz de detenerse. Ella le sonrió, esa sonrisa que le decía que veía algo dentro de él que valía la pena.

—Porque quería saber si sentiría lo mismo que cuando me besaste tú.- Neji no sabía qué esperaba que le dijese, pero sin duda no era eso. La satisfacción le sobrecogió. Ella había estado pensando en él a pesar de estar besando a otro hombre. Aflojó los puños.

—¿Y has sentido lo mismo?- Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Hace una semana que no me besas y empieza a fallarme la memoria.-

Neji le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia una zona oculta entre las sombras. Ino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él se quedó mirando lo bella que era, y el corazón le dolió al comprobar lo mucho que confiaba en él.

—Deja que te la refresque —le susurró con la voz ronca.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó profundamente sin ocultar el deseo que lo embargaba, decidido a hacerle olvidar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con los besos de otro hombre. Sólo hacía una semana que no la tenía en brazos, y sin embargo le había parecido una eternidad. Ino le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, colocó las manos por dentro de la levita de él y le acarició la espalda. La lengua de ella acarició la suya y Neji saboreó de nuevo su dulzura. Nada en el mundo podría saciar la sed que sentía por esos labios.

—¿Has sentido esto cuando él te ha besado? —le preguntó. Ella gimió.

—Dios santo, no.-

Neji colocó un muslo entre las piernas de Ino y la puso encima. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los labios húmedos y enrojecidos por el beso que le había dado. Un único beso y ya se derretía en sus brazos. En una vida anterior tenía que haber hecho algo muy bueno para haberse ganado la pasión de Ino, porque en ésta no había hecho nada digno de ella.

—Ino —murmuró su nombre abrazándola más cerca—. Necesito hablar contigo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo aquí a solas. Me tientas demasiado, cariño. No puedo resistir la tentación de seducirte. - Ella sonrió pegada a la mejilla de Neji.

—Eres incorregible.-

—¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda reunirme contigo? Para hablar.- Ino se apartó y lo miró con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

—En cualquier lugar donde nos reunamos estaremos a solas.- Ino suspiró y odió la distinción entre clases sociales que los mantendría eternamente separados.

—Tienes razón, pero tal vez si es de día logre contenerme.- Ino se rio, un sonido maravilloso que hizo entrar en calor a Neji desde el interior.

—Si quieres hablar conmigo, tendrás que venir de visita a mi casa. No tengo intención de volver a vestirme de hombre nunca más.-

—A mí me gustó mucho verte con aquellos pantalones.- Ino se rio.

—Eres un descarado, Neji Hyuga.-

—Llevo días diciéndotelo —le recordó él, sarcástico—. Tendrías que salir corriendo cuando me ves acercarme.-

—No te tengo miedo. Sé que nunca me harías daño.-

Lo convencida que estaba Ino de la bondad de existía en el corazón de Neji lo afectaba profundamente. Que Dios lo ayudase si algún día Ino llegaba a amarlo de verdad, porque entonces él sería incapaz de resistirse a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —la retó—. Mis intenciones hacia ti no son nada honorables.-

—¿De verdad lo dices? Entonces, ¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo en un lugar donde no puedas seducirme?-

—¿Por qué no me preguntas qué te haría si vinieras conmigo a pasear por este jardín?- Ino se cruzó de brazos y lo reprendió con la mirada.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto mantener tu imagen de hombre disoluto?- La imitó y se cruzó de brazos igual que ella, y después levantó irónico una ceja.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que no es sólo una imagen?- Ino apretó los labios. Él refunfuñó.

—¡Maldita seas, Ino! Tus fantasías infantiles sobre mí son sólo eso, fantasías. He llevado a duques a la ruina y después me he acostado con sus esposas. He...- Se atragantó y se quedó en silencio. Se negó a pronunciar las palabras que la alejarían de él. «Ten miedo. Aléjate de mí antes de que sea demasiado tarde para los dos». Ino entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque si de verdad fueras tan malo como dices me habrías arrebatado la virginidad la noche que me colé en tu club. Pero no lo hiciste. Me juego lo que quieras a que ahora mismo podría levantarme la falda y suplicarte que me hicieras el amor y no lo harías. No podrías.-

—Eres una tonta —soltó furioso porque ella estaba dispuesta a seguir torturándolo—. Nunca pongas en duda la virilidad de un hombre, pues le obligarás a defenderse del único modo posible.-

Excitado y frustrado, Neji quería que Ino lo rechazase y que no siguiera tentándolo. Colocó unos dedos en el codo de ella y la alejó de la mansión. Bajaron por unos escalones cubiertos de hierba y se adentraron por los jardines de la zona inferior. Ino lo siguió sin quejarse, y que siguiese dispuesta a confiar en él lo enfureció todavía más. Encontró una hornacina de madera en la que había oculta una escultura de mármol y capturó a Ino entre la piedra fría y su cuerpo excitado para besarla. Movió las manos con urgencia por todo el cuerpo de ella, desesperado por tocar la piel sedosa. Tiró del corpiño del vestido y dejó los lujuriosos pechos al descubierto. Los levantó con las manos y lamió un pezón para ver cómo se excitaba al sentir la caricia de la brisa nocturna.

—Dios, tu sabor... —gimió—. Me embriaga...- Ino gimió, colocó las manos en el pelo de Ino y lo sujetó pegado a ella.

—Neji-

Tenía la voz ronca y llena de anhelo, y al oírla su lujuria aumentó, pero consiguió retenerla brevemente. Se obligó a tocarla con más ternura, aunque siguió succionándole el pecho vorazmente. El cuerpo de Neji temblaba de la fuerza de su pasión, pero lo único que le importaba ahora, más que su próximo aliento, era darle placer a ella. Ino lo apartó; estaba muy seductora con los pechos por encima del escote del vestido y los pezones húmedos por sus besos. Lo retó con la mirada y se levantó la falda igual que haría la más experta de las cortesanas, revelando poco a poco sus largas piernas. Y después los muslos. Y después los rizos de su sexo. Separó las piernas en señal de invitación.

—Neji —susurró su nombre y un sonrojo se extendió por la piel del escote hasta subirle por la garganta y llegar a las mejillas.

—Acabarás matándome, pero antes vas a volverme loco.-

Neji quería prometerle que todo saldría bien, prometerle cosas que nunca le había prometido a nadie. Pero sabía que sería una crueldad hacerlo; no podía ofrecerle un futuro que jamás existiría. La necesitaba con desesperación, y estaba furioso con ella por haberle demostrado que la necesitaba, aflojó los lazos de la trabilla de su pantalón y dejó en libertad su excitada erección. Le demostraría qué clase de hombre era y la echaría a perder para cualquier otro. Ino le odiaría al terminar, pero sería lo mejor para ella.

—Voy a follarte —le prometió, comportándose como un salvaje, consciente de que con ella jamás sería capaz de tal bajeza—. Voy a follarte contra la estatua, te llenaré con mi polla y no pararé hasta que grites de placer.-

Colocó una mano bajo el muslo de Ino y le levantó la pierna para separárselas. Guio el prepucio hasta la entrada de su cuerpo y dobló las rodillas para ejercer presión en su sexo. Ino estaba muy apretada, pero también caliente y húmeda. Era maravilloso estar dentro de ella, y los gemidos de placer que escapaban de su garganta al notar que él se movía le hacían perder la cabeza. Su cuerpo entero era incapaz de dejar de temblar, pues se estaba obligando a ir muy despacio y con mucho cuidado. Él tenía un tamaño más que considerable e Ino era muy menuda. Y no podría soportar hacerle daño.

La observó mientras entraba en su interior: bajo la luz de la luna tenía las facciones pálidas como la estatua que había a su espalda. Le brillaban los ojos y no los apartaba de los de él; el deseo y un afecto que no se merecía ardía dentro de ellos. Tendría que estar asustada, pero seguía confiando en él implícitamente. El modo en que lo miraba hacía que a Neji le resultase imposible respirar. Se detuvo y se mantuvo rígido durante un instante.

Ino tenía razón. No podía poseerla de esa manera, como si fuese una fulana en un jardín cualquiera. Y no podía hacer nada que tuviese como consecuencia que ella acabase odiándolo. Se desgarraba por dentro sólo de pensarlo. Soltó una tortuosa maldición y se apartó, su pesada erección abandonó el cuerpo de Ino. Ella sollozó al sentir la pérdida y el sonido rompió el corazón que Neji se había olvidado que tenía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no mirarla y se dio media vuelta. El torso le subía y bajaba trabajosamente con cada respiración, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le ardía la sangre. Su pene temblaba por culpa del deseo insatisfecho, los músculos estaban tensos. «¡Maldita sea!» Maldijo el día en que sus ojos se posaron en Ino Uzumaki Cerró los puños en un intento por recuperar el control sobre su tembloroso cuerpo y su atormentada mente. Y entonces, de repente, su miembro fue envuelto por una humedad maravillosa. Instintivamente intentó apartarse, pero las manos de Ino le sujetaron las nalgas y lo mantuvieron inmóvil. Miró hacia abajo y atónito vio que ella deslizaba la totalidad de la erección hacia el interior de su boca.

A lo largo de toda su vida, de todas las mujeres con las que había estado, de todas las posturas que había practicado, de todos los lugares donde lo había hecho, Neji nunca había visto nada más erótico que Ino lamiéndole el pene de rodillas en medio de la hierba, con los pechos sobresaliendo por el escote del vestido, dibujada bajo la luna. Las caricias de Ino no seguían ninguna técnica y eran muy inocentes, pero por ese mismo motivo le causaban tanto efecto. Ella deslizaba la lengua alrededor del prepucio, su boca temblaba cuando lo succionaba, con los dedos le apretaba las nalgas. Ino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y después volvió a moverse hacia delante, abrió la boca al máximo para que él pudiese penetrarla. Le besó la erección con entusiasmo; unos delicados gemidos salían de su garganta cuando lo succionaba, y ver que ella también se estaba excitando aumentó su placer enormemente. Debido a su inexperiencia, Ino lamía el pene con movimientos cortos, pero el placer que le daba a Neji era increíblemente intenso. Comprender que ella le estaba regalando esas caricias tan íntimas hizo que el placer que sentía en su miembro se extendiese por todo su cuerpo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Movió las manos en busca de los rizos dorados de la nuca de Ino y le enseñó el ritmo que le gustaba con cuidado de no despeinarla. Las caderas de él cedieron al instinto de moverse y marcaron un ritmo desconocido, entrando y saliendo de su boca en busca del placer que sólo Ino podía darle. La lengua de ella se hundió en el agujero que coronaba su pene y los testículos se apretaron al notar que la erección aumentaba.

—Apártate, cariño —le pidió sin aliento—. Estoy a punto..., no puedo...-

Ino hizo caso omiso de la directriz de Neji y lo succionó con más fuerza, le volvió loco hasta que eyaculó al alcanzar un orgasmo tan intenso que le fallaron las piernas. El semen llenó la boca de Ino, prueba de la lujuria y del deseo que sólo ella le despertaba. Gritó el nombre de Ino y dio gracias de que le estuviese sujetando por las caderas porque de lo contrario se habría caído de rodillas al suelo. La sangre rugía por sus venas, le retumbaban los oídos y había perdido la visión. Nunca había experimentado un orgasmo de tal magnitud. Su miembro seguía temblando a pesar de que ya no podía eyacular más.

Cuando Ino se puso en pie y se limpió la boca con el reverso del guante, su bello rostro resplandecía de satisfacción. Sin dejar de temblar, Neji se apoyó en ella e intentó abrazarla. Tenía el alma saciada.

* * *

NOTAS: le cambie el apellido a Sai, para que fuera mas sencillo a la hora de editar la historia, espero no me maten por todos los personajes a los que no adecuo al anime, espero comprendan que no todos los personajes de esta historia tienen un homologo en Naruto :(

NOTA 2: mmmm ya casi tengo el capitulo siguiente de: Fragmentos y trabajo arduamente en el capitulo 11 de Departamento, ya que no sean olvidado de es ahistoria, digo por si alguien de aquí se paso por las otras historias que si son de mi imaginación. 

¿Que les pareció? ¿Son muy atrevidos? en mi opinión me encanta como Ino empieza a revelarse contra todo lo que le han enseñado. ¿Creen que Ino podria enamorarse de Sai? Aun y cuando un beso no le proporciono la misma pasión que Neji, mmm tal vez el título que posee Sai, sea suficiente para que Ino se quede con él y deje de Laso a Neji jejeje

gracias a todos por leer y como siempre en especial a: **graciethsm y a Mitsuki Tsukiomi a quienes les dedico el capítulo, me alegran el día con sus comentarios.**

 **graciethsm:** lo sé y también pienso que la personalidad queda perfecta, pues bien, espero que este mini lemon también sea de tu agrado. a que Neji es una ternura, yo también lo pienso. Espero que te guste el Neji celoso tanto como a mi jejeje y de nada por la dedicatoria, me agrada leer tus comentarios en los capítulos. un beso saludos :3

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:** gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad me hacen tanto bien y me dan ganas de seguir adaptando esta maravillosa historia :3 a que tal este capitulo, que piensas, aun hay mas trama en la relación de estos dos, que cada vez tienen más intimidad uju jajaja si bueno, aun no ha hecho casi nada, espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos, un beso y nos leemos pronto. Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :)

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

NOTAS: tuve que separar las escenas con rayas, espero me entienda esas partes jejeje

* * *

Capítulo 6

Ino abrazó a Neji con todas sus fuerzas y soportó su peso lo mejor que pudo. Tenía el corazón rebosante de felicidad por haberle dado a él tanto placer. Se lamió los labios y notó su sabor, y sintió una profunda satisfacción femenina por haber logrado tal hazaña. Era una sensación muy poderosa. Incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, se rio.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —le preguntó con la voz ronca, pero también dispuesto a burlarse de sí mismo—. Acabarás matándome- Ella le sonrió.

—Te he hecho feliz.- Neji se apartó un poco. Tenía el rostro acalorado, una fina capa de sudor cubría sus bellas facciones, y sus preciosos ojos brillaban de felicidad. Ella había logrado que brillasen así. Volvió a reírse.

—Ino —la riñó con ternura—. ¿Te hace feliz ver que me has hecho feliz?- Ella asintió y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Claro. —Se apartó y se dispuso a colocarse bien el vestido y a recomponer el resto de su aspecto. Observó a Neji mientras él también se arreglaba la ropa. Cuando él intentó cogerla, ella se apartó riéndose—. Oh, no. Los labios de él le regalaron una sonrisa que le paró el corazón.

—Es tu turno, cariño-. Ino subió corriendo los escalones cubiertos de hierba que conducían a la mansión, pero él la atrapó con facilidad y agachó la cabeza para darle un beso. Ino se perdió en su adictivo sabor durante un instante antes de apartarse.

—No, Neji —le riñó, aunque el corazón se le aceleró al ver las promesas que ocultaban sus ojos—. Esta noche no puedes volver a tocarme. Con tu reputación, a nadie le extrañará que vuelvas al salón con este aspecto, pero si lo hago yo, será un desastre-. Le pasó una mano por el brazo y sonrió al ver que ella se estremecía.

—Me sentiré como un egoísta, cariño, si no me dejas que te dé placer—Neji agachó la cabeza y le rozó el cuello con la nariz, ella volvió a apartarse y le hizo que no con los dedos.

—Ahora sabes cómo me sentí yo la otra noche cuando rechazaste mis caricias. —Ino se dio media vuelta y esquivó los brazos de Neji. - Quédate en el jardín un poco más, estoy segura de que mi tía me está buscando frenética por todos lados. Puedes venir a verme mañana a las dos. La tía Eugenia tiene una cita y estará fuera varias horas.-

—¿Dónde quieres que me reúna contigo?-

—Entra por las caballerizas, te encontraré.- La luz de los ojos de Neji se apagó un poco.

—Estás corriendo un gran riesgo conmigo-.

—Lo sé. —Neji tenía razón, pero para Ino su reputación, que tanto necesitaba el futuro de su familia, quedaba en segundo lugar si la comparaba con las ganas que tenía de estar con él aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos—. Pero eres irresistible-. Neji la cogió por el codo cuando ella intentó apartarse.

—Yo no debería gustarte, Ino. No soy bueno para ti.-

—Oh, Neji —suspiró. Le apartó un mechón de pelo negro que el sudor le había pegado a la cara y lo vio cerrar los ojos ante el placer que le provocaba la caricia. Cómo adoraba a ese hombre, hermoso y atrevido, que poseía un estricto y oculto código del honor—. Te comportas como si yo tuviera más control que tú sobre lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros.- Se puso de puntillas y colocó los labios en los de él con un suave gemido. —Ven mañana. O no. La elección es tuya.- Ino se dio media vuelta y lo dejó allí solo, en medio del jardín.

* * *

—Pareces... respetable —le dijo Marchant con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿A qué se debe?- Neji le ignoró.

—¿Has hecho la lista que te pedí?-

—¿La de posibles maridos para lady Ino? Claro. —Marchant deslizó un expediente por encima de la mesa. Neji lo inspeccionó por encima y farfulló:

—¿Por qué está Fontaine en primera posición?- Marchant arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir además de porque es extremadamente atractivo, marqués, posee más de diecisiete fincas, tiene cientos de sirvientes, una fortuna incalculable y está considerado por todo el beau monde como el soltero de la temporada?- Neji sorbió por la nariz.

—¿Qué me dices de su vida personal?-

—Es un seductor y le gustan mucho las mujeres, pero no juega ni bebe en exceso. Y he sido incapaz de encontrarle ningún bastardo.-

—¿Y su vida social?-

—Ocupa un asiento en la Cámara de los Lores y sus colegas lo tienen en muy alta estima.-

Neji dejó caer el expediente. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos al recordar la imagen de Ino besando a Fontaine. A partir de allí las imágenes se descontrolaron; vio a Fontaine abrazando a Ino, acariciándole los pechos. Lo vio colocado entre las piernas de ella, hundiéndose en su interior de un modo que él no podría hacerlo jamás. Enfermo de celos, apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Ino era una dama de la cabeza a los pies. Neji sabía que no podía hacer nada que estropease su reputación, jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que la avergonzase y conllevase su expulsión de la alta sociedad. Si lo hiciera, el espíritu de Ino desaparecería y el afecto que brillaba ahora en sus ojos cuando lo miraba se convertiría en resentimiento.

—Hyuga, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes cara de tener fiebre.- Neji abrió los ojos.

—Estoy bien.-

—Tal vez deberías descansar un rato. Últimamente trabajas demasiado.- Neji se puso en pie y cogió el expediente.

—No, tengo una cita.-

—¿Con quién? No está anotada en la agenda.-

—No es asunto tuyo, joder —gruñó Neji.

—Tu atuendo... —Marchant miró el archivo que Neji sujetaba en la mano—. Dime que no vas a reunirte con lady Ino.- Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Neji maldijo la inteligencia de su hombre de confianza. Pero Marchant, en vez de censurar el comportamiento de Neji, se rio. —¿Has decidido dispersar tus negocios y abrir una empresa de celestinas? ¿O pretendes cobrar la deuda de Uzumaki a través de su cuñado?-

—Vete al infierno, Harold —refunfuñó. Marchant se puso serio.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo?-

—Claro.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo?- Neji se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta de su despacho.

—Lo más honorable. Por primera vez en mi vida.

* * *

—¿Posibles maridos? —Ino lo miró con incrédulos ojos oscuros.

Neji apretó el sombrero que tenía entre las manos. Tenía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que le costaba tragar. Ver la belleza dorada de In a la luz del día le había hecho imaginarse las cosas que jamás podrían hacer juntos. Jamás podrían cabalgar por el parque o pasear por la calle. Jamás podrían ir de picnic o hacer algo tan mundano como tomar el té. Maldita sea, si tenía que recurrir a subterfugios para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella. Ese recordatorio le sirvió para reforzar la decisión que había tomado; tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que la destruyera. Se sentó en la otomana y asintió.

—Sé que tu hermano os ha abandonado, cariño. Tienes que casarte cuanto antes, y he pensado que tal vez podría ayudarte.- Dejó el expediente en la silla que había entre los dos y mantuvo la mirada baja, ocultándole sus pensamientos. —¿Ni siquiera vas a abrirlo?-

—Por supuesto que lo abriré. —Lo miró de reojo—. Pero tú sabes más de mis circunstancias que yo de las tuyas, así que antes de elegir a mi futuro marido quiero descubrir todo lo que me sea posible sobre ti. Neji frunció el ceño. Cuanto menos supiera Ino sobre él, mejor.

-No me gusta hablar de mí.-

—¿Por qué? A mí me pareces fascinante. Tu educación es perfecta, tus modales impecables, tienes un gusto excelente. Es evidente que has recibido...-

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo Fontaine anoche? Soy un bastardo, una lacra para la alta sociedad.-

—No, no eres nada de eso —le discutió ella—. Siento que tuvieras que oír esas cosas.-

—No es nada que no haya oído antes. —Le sonrió y le cogió la mano —. Aunque te agradezco que defendieras mi honor.-

Sentir su piel bajo la de él era como tocar el cielo. Y el infierno. Desvió la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas, las de ella tan pálidas, menudas y delicadas. Neji recordó lo que sintió cuando esas manos le recorrieron el cuerpo, la timidez con la que lo tocó, que contradecía la pasión que ella sentía por él. Saber que pronto perdería las caricias de Ino para siempre hizo que le doliera el corazón. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué dicen esas cosas horribles sobre ti si sólo eres un hombre de negocios?-

—Soy más que eso, Ino. —Se quedó en silencio durante un rato, deseando ocultarle los secretos que ella todavía no sabía. Pero estaban viviendo una situación tan íntima, ella lo estaba mirando con tanta ternura, que Neji le contó lo que nunca le había contado a nadie—. Soy un bastardo de verdad.- Ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¡Pero eso no es culpa tuya!-

—Va a peor —dijo seco, apretándole la mano para agradecerle en silencio su anterior reacción—. Soy el fruto de una larga relación amorosa entre una cortesana y un noble.

—¡Cielo santo!- Neji esperó a que ella encajase todas las piezas. Le llevó sólo un segundo.

—Hyuga, ¿tu madre es Amanda Hyuga? ¿La famosa demimondaine?-

Asintió, y se preguntó si Ino cambiaría su opinión de él ahora que sabía que era el hijo bastardo de una prostituta. Una prostituta rica, extremadamente selectiva, y que llevaba los últimos treinta años en una relación monógama, pero que de joven había sido lo que había sido. Todo el mundo lo sabía. El que Ino no lo supiera ponía en relieve, una vez más, lo dispares que eran sus existencias.

—Qué romántico —suspiró Ino, y Neji casi se cae de donde estaba sentado—. ¡Eres fruto del amor! Tienes mucha suerte.- Se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ino le cerró la mandíbula con ternura. —Tu sangre es casi más azul que la mía, Neji. No me extraña que tengas ese porte tan orgulloso.-

—¿Te has vuelto loca?-

—¿Perdona?- Él sacudió la cabeza. Era como si Ino fuese incapaz de ver sus defectos. O tal vez no le importaban... Esa posibilidad le aceleró el corazón y la llama de la esperanza prendió dentro de él.

—Ino, cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, más cerca estás de perder tu buena reputación. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Soy un hedonista, un bastardo egoísta que se ha tomado muchas libertades contigo. Tendrías que pedir a gritos que me encerrasen en la cárcel y me descuartizasen. Que me decapitasen. Me colgasen. Me disparasen. Me mandasen a...-

—Está bien. —Ella lo detuvo enfadada soltándole la mano para erguir la espalda.

—¿Está bien?-

—Sí. Está bien. Eres horrible, el peor hombre que existe. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que diga? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —Cogió el expediente y lo abrió—. Elegiré marido cuanto antes para que no tengas que volver a verme.- Ino inspeccionó brevemente la columna de nombres y cerró el expediente. —Ya está, el marqués de Fontaine.-

Neji apretó las manos y la mandíbula. Le daba vergüenza reconocer el daño que le habían causado las palabras de Ino cuando había sido su propio mal humor el que la había obligado a decirlas Dolido, le habló con brusquedad.

—Fontaine nunca te será fiel. Es como yo. Se acuesta con cualquiera que lleve faldas.-

—Lo sé. —Su voz no contenía censura ni tristeza. El que Ino estuviese dispuesta a aceptar a otro hombre, uno que, como él, no se la merecía, puso a Neji furioso.

—¿No te importa? —le preguntó airado.

—Bueno, preferiría que las cosas fuesen distintas, eso no voy a negarlo —reconoció tocando el expediente con los dedos—. Pero es muy habitual en esta clase de matrimonios, Neji. Tienes suerte de que tus padres se quieran tanto el uno al otro. Llevan juntos muchos años, ¿no? ¿Tu madre y el duque?- Así que ella sabía quién era su padre.

—Sí, casi cuarenta años.-

—Una vida entera repleta de felicidad. Hay quien sólo tiene derecho a unos instantes. No tienes que avergonzarte de las circunstancias de tu nacimiento. Tú puedes elegir, puedes seguir distintos caminos. Algunos de nosotros sólo tenemos una opción.-

—¿Y qué me dices de tu felicidad? —Estaba furioso. Ino le sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo soy de las que sólo tenemos una opción.

Neji tragó saliva y bajó la mirada al expediente. Recordaba cada uno de los nombres que contenía, hombres que eran considerados superiores a él porque sus padres estaban casados mientras que los de él no lo estaban. Él tenía más dinero que todos ellos, más propiedades. Él quería más a Ino que ninguno de ellos. Si ella estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a su estatus social por él, él a cambio le daría el mundo entero. Las palabras se tropezaron en su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas mejor.

-Si tan dispuesta estás a tener un marido infiel, ¿por qué no te casas conmigo?-

El expediente cayó de entre las manos de Ino, los papeles se esparcieron por el suelo. Ella se agachó nerviosa a recogerlos. Neji también se puso de rodillas en el suelo y vio que a ella le temblaban las manos y tenía la respiración acelerada. No dijo nada; estaba aturdido por la pregunta que había salido de sus labios y sentía miedo de decir algo que pudiese afectar a la decisión de Ino. El silencio se alargó varios minutos. Fue una tortura.

—¿No vas a contestarme? —le preguntó él al fin, incapaz de seguir soportando el suspense.

—¿Perdona? —Giró el rostro hacia él y lo miró desconcertada.-

—¡Maldita sea! Acabo de pedirte que te cases conmigo.- Entrecerró los párpados, ocultándole la mirada. Ino dudó un instante y eligió las palabras con cuidado.

—Aunque es cierto que tengo que casarme cuanto antes, no estoy desesperada. Tengo varios pretendientes interesados. No hace falta que te sacrifiques.-

Neji dejó la vista fija hacia delante. Él nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo pidiéndole matrimonio a alguien, pero tampoco había imaginado que le rechazarían. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Tal vez Marchant tenía razón. Tal vez tenía fiebre. Colocó la mano encima de la de ella para que dejase de moverla.

—Soy consciente de que mi estatus social no puede competir con el de tus otros pretendientes, Ino, pero mi fortuna es mucho más grande que la de cualquiera de ellos. —Se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte y le confesó sus pensamientos—: Te quiero en mi cama, Ino. Necesito tanto estar dentro de ti que estoy a punto de volverme loco y empiezo a creer que con una vez no será suficiente. Tal vez tardaré semanas, meses, en saciar el anhelo que siento por ti. No importa con cuántas mujeres me acueste y, maldita sea, me he acostado con al menos una docena desde que...-

—¡Para! —exclamó poniéndose en pie—. No quiero saberlo.- Neji se levantó y se quedó mirando la cabeza inclinada de ella.

—Ino —cambió el timbre de voz y la volvió seductora—, soy extremadamente rico. Puedo ayudar a tu hermano y puedo darte lo mismo que Fontaine, excepto el título. ¿Tanto te importa un título? - Ella levantó la cabeza, tenía la mirada líquida por culpa de las lágrimas.

—No, no me importa lo más mínimo, Neji. - Alargó una mano y cogió la de ella.

—Entonces, acepta casarte conmigo —le pidió, el sudor empezaba a cubrirle la piel—. Me ocuparé de todo. Me ocuparé de ti.

—Oh, Neji —suspiró Ino—. No puedo.-

—¿Por qué?- Le tembló el mentón.

—Porque si fueras mío no podría soportar tener que compartirte con nadie.- Neji la miró aturdido.

—Pero sí eres capaz de tolerar las infidelidades de un noble. No te entiendo.-

—Lo sé. —Suspiró con tristeza—. Tenemos que olvidar esta conversación. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí, Neji. Yo...-

—¿Amistad? —Sujetó la mano de Ino con una fuerza brutal. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero fue incapaz de soltarla—. Somos mucho más que amigos, Ino. Mis dedos han estado dentro de ti, he abrazado tu cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío. Tú has tenido mi polla dentro de tu boca... - Ella le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Por favor, no te enfades. Yo jamás me aprovecharía del deseo que sientes por mí obligándote a contraer matrimonio. Si te casaras conmigo por ese motivo acabarías siendo muy infeliz, y entonces yo también lo sería. Puedo estar contigo. Podemos...-

—Estás dispuesta a follar —decretó hecho una furia—, ¿pero no a casarte conmigo?- Empezó a sudar profusamente a pesar de que tenía el corazón helado. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ino e hirió mortalmente a Neji, y entonces él atacó para protegerse. —Te comportas como si las circunstancias de mi nacimiento y mi estatus social no te importasen, pero es mentira, Ino. Crees que estoy por debajo de ti. Que soy indigno de casarme contigo. Sí, no estoy mal para echar un polvo, pero nada más. - Neji le soltó la mano y se dio media vuelta. No confiaba en sí mismo y sabía que volvería a tocarla. Y tal vez haría algo completamente indigno, como por ejemplo ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle que lo aceptase.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó ella—. Sabes que no es verdad.-

Se giró y la fulminó con la mirada, pero verla le destrozó el corazón. Los labios que tanto placer le habían dado la noche anterior estaban temblando y sus ojos estaban luchando para contener las lágrimas. Y lo peor de todo era que los de él también. Maldición. Sin decirle ni una palabra, Neji caminó hasta el ventanal que conducía al jardín posterior. Oyó que Ino gritaba su nombre, que se atragantaba y que le suplicaba, pero no podía volver. ¡Dios, cuánto la quería! Le temblaban las manos y apenas podía respirar cuando montó en el caballo que había dejado en las caballerizas. Estaba completamente destrozado, y todo porque al alejarse de la casa de Ino comprendió que ésa había sido la última vez que hablaba con ella.

* * *

Que tal? jajaja estos niños, Ino lo manda a la friendzone jajaja pero todo porque es tan tonto, que no se da cuenta... tipo típico de los hombres, de hace cientos de años atrás y de los de hoy en día, me había propuesto subir dos capítulos hoy, pero por el horarios el capitulo 7, lo subo mañana, espero les guste la conti.

SALUDOS ESPECIALES A:

 **MITSUKI: malditas dudas, lo sé jajaja. yo tampoco soportaría que se quede con Sai, pero eso lo averiguaremos con el paso de los capítulos ;) Pues ya viste la reunión -.- par de mensos en mi opinión, no sé que opines tú. Besitos para tí y mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, te adoro jajaja**

 **NANA: Naruto, NAruto anda por ahí de mugre, pero ya lo veremos pronto en los siguientes capítulos. NaruHina, mmm depende de ustedes los lectores realmente, aun no sé que pareja ponerle a este Naruto. SASUKE mmm es el protagonista del siguiente relato, al terminar esta parte del libro, empezaré con la historia de Sasuke :) saludos y gracias por dejarme tu comentario, besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :)

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

* * *

Capítulo 7

Ino observó a Neji sin disimulo y sin importarle si alguien la veía. Después de varias semanas de exilio autoimpuesto, él había reaparecido en sociedad. Estaba más delgado y más pálido, y tenía la piel de alrededor de los ojos más oscura. No presentaba buen aspecto, aunque a Ino le pareció que era maravilloso. Iba elegantemente vestido para la noche, su presencia destacaba en medio de la multitud, atrayente y salvaje a pesar de su refinado exterior.

Neji debió de sentir que ella lo estaba mirando porque giró la cabeza y se enfrentó a sus ojos, si bien los de él no se alteraron lo más mínimo al verla. Volvió a girarse hacia su acompañante, una mujer voluptuosa y muy de mundo que lo miraba embelesada. Era una femme fatale de pelo y labios rojos que lo sujetaba del brazo y se encargaba de que le rozase los pechos mientras Neji destrozaba el corazón a Ino ignorándola de esa manera.

Ino se dijo a sí misma que ella nunca había tenido ningún derecho sobre él. Nunca había accedido a ser sólo suyo, ni siquiera cuando le ofreció matrimonio de esa manera. Pero recordar eso no evitó que tuviese ganas de vomitar en medio del baile.

—¿Qué está pensando, lady Ino? —le preguntó Fontaine acercándose a ella.

—Estoy pensando que debería invitarme a bailar-.

Los labios de su atractivo pretendiente esbozaron una sonrisa que desmayaría a muchas mujeres y que, en cambio, dejaba a Ino indiferente.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuró—. Qué deliciosamente escandaloso-.

Él la llevó del extremo de la sala a la zona de baile con suma pericia y la colocó al final de la fila de parejas. La música empezó a sonar y se movieron junto a los otros bailarines. Ino observó a Neji acompañando a la pelirroja hasta la mesa donde esperaban los postres con una mano en las nalgas. Abatida, Ino se equivocó en un paso de baile y Fontaine la sujetó por el brazo, evitando que cayera y los pusiera en ridículo a ambos.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa, tragándose la tristeza que la embargaba. Sai asintió.

—Nos compenetramos muy bien-.

—Sí —reconoció Ino—. Yo también lo creo-.

La mirada de él se llenó de satisfacción. Los dos daban por hecho que iban a contraer matrimonio. Pronto, muy pronto, Ino iba a tener que contarle a Sai la situación económica de su hermano. Educado en las normas de la alta sociedad, igual que ella, el marqués de Fontaine sabía cómo funcionaban los matrimonios entre la gente de su clase, y la situación de Ino, aunque lamentable, era bastante habitual. De hecho, ella estaba casi segura de que Sai ya estaba al corriente de los problemas de Naruto.

Al terminar la danza, Sai la acompañó a donde estaba la tía Eugenia, antes de partir hacia otro compromiso que tenía esa noche. Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, Ino fue incapaz de no buscar a Neji con la mirada. Y cuando lo encontró se llevó una mano enguantada a los labios para contener un sollozo. Estaba inclinado sobre la pelirroja, le susurraba cosas al oído mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la nariz. Era la viva imagen de un hombre entregado.

—Discúlpame, tía Eugenia. —Se giró, notaba una fuerte presión en el pecho—. Tengo que salir a estornudar. —Corrió hacia el pasillo más cercano.

Como no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los invitados, Ino caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona que no estaba iluminada por antorchas y poder así disfrutar de cierta intimidad. Abrió la tercera puerta que encontró y se metió en esa habitación. Cerró tras ella y durante un instante la cegó la oscuridad, pero al final consiguió encontrar una banqueta y cuando se sentó empezó a llorar desconsolada. Tan presa del dolor estaba que no oyó que alguien echaba el cerrojo. Una mano enguantada le cubrió la boca, y ella abrió los ojos horrorizada.

Y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Neji. Le quedó claro lo que él pretendía cuando se tumbó completamente encima de ella. Neji apartó la mano y la sustituyó por sus labios. El brandy que había bebido resaltaba su sabor, que ahora llenaba las fosas nasales de Ino. A ella se le aceleró el corazón y notó una presión en el pecho al intentar coger aire. Su cuerpo se excitó de inmediato: necesitaba a Neji tanto como comer o beber.

Ino notó el sabor de la sangre cuando se mordió el labio inferior. Neji también lo notó y le hizo enloquecer, la besó frenéticamente y con salvaje intensidad. En contra de su voluntad, Ino levantó las caderas en busca de su miembro. Lo deseaba..., necesitaba que él llenase el vacío que le había creado al marcharse.

Neji gimió al sentir lo que Ino estaba haciendo, movió las manos por las curvas de ella como si le pertenecieran, el calor de su erección la quemó a través del vestido de seda. Los pies de él se colocaron entre los de ella y la obligó a separar las piernas tanto como le permitía la falda. La ternura y el afecto con el que la había acariciado las otras veces se habían convertido ahora en dolor y furia. La mano de Neji se apretó convulsivamente en uno de los pechos de ella, le hizo daño y ella gimió.

Ino apartó las manos de la silla y las colocó bajo la levita de Neji, tiró de los botones del chaleco con desesperación y también de la camisa porque necesitaba sentir su piel. Él le levantó la falda y le rompió las medias. La delicada tela del vestido se rasgó, el sonido fue una queja a la tosquedad de Neji.

—Me has echado a perder. —Le temblaban las manos cuando las metió bajo la falda—. He sido incapaz de acostarme con otra mujer... desde la última vez que te toqué-. Ino contuvo un sollozo, odiaba que él hubiese intentado estar con otra y sentía un profundo alivio de que no hubiese podido hacerlo. —Ino...-

—Vuelve con tus putas —le exigió ella a pesar de que al mismo tiempo lo abrazaba con fuerza e incluso rezaba para que no lo hiciera.

—¡Maldita seas! —exclamó y le apretó el muslo con fuerza—. Siempre estás dispuesta a echarme de tu lado-. Los dedos de él llegaron al sexo de ella. Neji gimió como si lo estuvieran torturando. —Estás tan excitada que casi goteas. ¿Hay alguien más que pueda hacerte sentir así, Ino? ¿O sólo puedo yo?-

—Neji...

—¿Quieres que pare? —le preguntó furioso al penetrarla con sus dedos. Ino intentó apartarse pero su cuerpo traidor recibió la invasión de Neji excitándose más.

—No..., no quiero..., tu rabia...-

—Me quieres a mí —susurró él, salvaje—. Pero eres capaz de mandarme a la cama de otra mujer. —Apoyó la mejilla cubierta de sudor en la de ella y con el aliento le quemó la oreja—. Esa mujer que hay allí fuera está desesperada por mí, Ino, me desea tanto como tú, y no me rechazará. Dentro de una hora estaré dentro de ella, gritará mi nombre... mientras tú te pudres en tu cama virginal.

—Bastardo —lloró ella, cerrando las manos en la espalda de él—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

—Dime que pare y pararé. —Movía frenético la boca, besándola por el cuello.

—¡Vete al infierno!-

—Ah, cariño —murmuró con su voz ronca llena de tristeza, sin dejar de mover los dedos ni de atormentarla—. No puedes decírmelo, ¿no? Me necesitas demasiado.- Ino gimió al sentir el placer que creaban los dedos de Neji en su cuerpo. Él los movía cada vez más y más rápido, logrando que se moviese desesperada por sentir algo más que sus dedos. —¿Te gusta, amor? —Apoyó la frente empapada de sudor en la de ella—. Tu sexo está muy mojado, caliente y apretado. Podría follarte, Ino. Te penetraría con mi polla y te haría gritar de placer. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?- Ella se abrazó a él y levantó las caderas para que pudiese tocarla mejor.

—Neji...- Él apretó la erección contra la pierna de ella.

—Me echarás de menos cuando estés casada con tu marqués infiel. — Le acarició un lado del rostro con la nariz—. Pero aceptaré reunirme contigo cuando quieras que alguien te abrace así..., que te dé placer. Te pondrás esos pantalones y vendrás a mi club.-

—Te odio por esto —sollozó. Y se odiaba a sí misma por seguir amándolo.

—Demuéstrame lo mucho que me odias, Ino. Quiero sentirlo cuando te corras alrededor de mis dedos.-

Neji hundió la mano y con los dedos la acarició por dentro. Y Ino alcanzó el orgasmo cuando él se lo ordenó, se estremeció y gritó su nombre. Él se tragó los gemidos de placer de ella con la boca y gimió al unísono mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando todo terminó, Ino intentó recuperar el aliento y la determinación. Antes de que Neji pudiera apartarse, ella se incorporó, provocando que los dedos de él salieran de su interior y lanzándolo al suelo. Se colocó encima de él al instante, separó las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos, capturándole las manos bajo las rodillas para que no pudiese moverlas. Se quitó los guantes que llevaba y la cubrían hasta el codo y le desabrochó la trabilla del pantalón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gimió él.

Ino miró el atractivo rostro de Neji y no le pasaron por alto las emociones que ardían en sus ojos. Cogió el pene con las manos y lo apretó con firmeza. Le sonrió furiosa.

—Cuando termine contigo no te quedará nada que darle a esa mujer, Neji Hyuga. —Se inclinó hacia él y le lamió el labio inferior en busca de su sabor. Movió las manos por el miembro, disfrutando de la sensación de tocarlo—. Voy a dejarte seco.-

—Puedo apartarte de encima de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —la amenazó.

—Sí, pero no lo harás. —Pasó los pulgares por el prepucio y lo descubrió empapado de semen—. Me deseas demasiado.- Él cerró los ojos y soltó una maldición, era incapaz de negarlo.

—¿Te has corrido conmigo, Neji? —Se lubricó las manos y las cerró alrededor del pene—. Qué travieso por tu parte... Pero todavía estás excitado, listo para volver a hacerlo.- Neji empezó a levantar las caderas cuando Ino lo masturbó con ambas manos.

—Oh... Ino... —El sudor le goteaba por las cejas y le empapaba el pelo y la frente.

—Qué lástima me da tu cortesana —murmuró ella—. Yo no tengo experiencia en lo que se refiere a la anatomía masculina, pero sé que estás muy bien dotado. Eres tan fuerte y estás tan excitado... Mis manos apenas pueden sujetarte. —Acercó los labios a su oído—. Eres como un caballo salvaje, pero esa mujer de allí fuera no te cabalgará esta noche. —Le mordió el lóbulo y le susurró—: Jamás serás mío, pero al menos esta noche tampoco serás suyo.-

Neji rugió. Flexionó los dedos bajo las rodillas de Ino y su erección tembló en sus manos. Ella se aprendió de memoria las facciones de Neji presa de la pasión: sus preciosos ojos entrecerrados que no dejaban de mirarla, su boca entreabierta y con la respiración entrecortada. Le acarició más rápido y pasó los pulgares por la punta, ansiosa por darle placer. Lo masturbó con más fuerza, devorando los gemidos que salían de dentro de él.

Adoraba tocarlo, le encantaba sentirlo duro como el acero y suave como la seda, y adoraba que a él le gustase recibir placer de ese modo tan carnal y primitivo. El cuerpo entero de Neji se tensó debajo de ella, su pene vibró y le advirtió que el final estaba cerca.

—Córrete para mí, cariño —le pidió ella—. Córrete hasta que no te quede nada para esa mujer.-

Neji soltó una maldición, levantó las caderas y eyaculó con tanta fuerza que manchó la alfombra. Ino siguió acariciándolo, arrebatándole todo lo que tenía, hasta que las manos le quedaron cubiertas de semen y Neji se desplomó exhausto, con el cuerpo temblando y la respiración entrecortada.

Sólo entonces lo soltó. Le cubrió los párpados, que él había cerrado, de besos, y también los labios. Le quitó la corbata y la utilizó para limpiarse las manos. Entonces se puso en pie y le lanzó la prenda sucia encima del pecho.

—Adiós, Neji.-

Bellísima en medio de la rabia que sentía, se fue dejándolo allí en el suelo.

* * *

SOLO LE QUEDAN 4 capítulos a esta parte de la historia :) mantenganse a la espera de la segund aparte que se llama: PLACERES ROBADOS, aun no les dire quienes son los protagonistas ¿quienes les gustaría que fueran? dejenmelo en comentarios besos nos leemos pronto :)


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :)

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: te dedico el capítulo ;)**

 **NOTAS:**

No encontré el nombre de la mamá de Neji por eso deje el que tenía en el libro.

Al papá de Neji le deje el apellido y el título del libro para darle un poco de coherencia, espero comprendan.

Al fin aparece Naruto en la historia jajaja

DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.

Capítulo 8

Ino fue a buscar a la tía Eugenia y las dos abandonaron el baile de inmediato. Se sintió aliviada al regresar a Uzumaki Hall. Tenía las emociones tan alteradas que lo que necesitaba era tomarse una copa de jerez y darse un baño. El mayordomo cerró la puerta tras ellas y el ama de llaves fue a recibirla con una carta en la mano.

—Lord Uzumaki ha vuelto esta noche, mi lady. Me dijeron que le diera esto en cuanto llegase a casa.-

—Dios santo —farfulló Eugenia—, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

Ino abrió la carta y la leyó deprisa. Furiosa, golpeó el suelo de mármol con el pie.

—El muy idiota ha vuelto a Londres, pero se ha ido de inmediato para asistir a otra fiesta.-

-¿A otra fiesta? ¿Con todo lo que hemos pasado estas últimas semanas?-

—Tráigame de nuevo el abrigo —le pidió Ino al mayordomo—.

Y ordene que vuelvan a preparar el carruaje.-

—No, Ino.- Se giró y miró sorprendida a su tía. Eugenia sacudió la cabeza.

—Nuestra situación es ya demasiado precaria. No podemos arriesgarnos a causar ningún escándalo; sería desastroso que perdieses ahora tu buena reputación. Me avergüenzo de mí misma por haber permitido que Naruto campase a sus anchas durante tanto tiempo, y me avergüenzo de haberte dejado ir tras él y que solucionaras sus problemas —Suspiró—. No se me da bien ser estricta y castigaros, me temo. Pero ha llegado el momento de remediarlo. Yo iré a buscar a Naruto.- Ino se acercó a su tía y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, pero ahora tienes que confiar en mí. Te desmayarás si entras en los lugares que frecuenta Naruto, y eso sí que no podemos permitírnoslo.-

—Oh, no estés tan segura. Estuve casada muchos años, y tú en cambio...-

—¿Sabes qué es un consolador?-Eugenia desorbitó los ojos.

—¡Dios santo!

—¿O el _Kama Sutra_?- Eugenia se abanicó con las manos.

—Por supuesto que he oído a hablar de estas cosas, pero si tú las has visto... Dios santo.-

—¿Lo ves? Estás a punto de tener un sofoco. —Ino cogió a su tía por el codo y la acompañó a la escalera—. Iré yo a buscar a Naruto.-

—¡No puedes volver al club Hyuga! Si Fontaine se entera...-

—No creo que Naruto esté en el club —le explicó a su tía—. Le debe demasiado dinero a Hyuga.-

—Demasiado... Oh, Dios santo, ¡estamos arruinadas! —Eugenia movió la cabeza, resignada.

—Vamos, vamos. Pediré que te preparen un té. No te preocupes, encontraré a Naruto y saldremos de ésta. —Llevó a su tía al piso superior.

—No me gusta que salgas sola a estas horas, Ino.

—Lo sé —la tranquilizó—. No tardaré.-

—¡La última vez que me dijiste eso, pasaste la noche con Neji Hyuga!-

—¡Tía Eugenia! —Ino inspeccionó horrorizada el vestíbulo—. ¡Baja la voz!-

La tía terminó de subir la escalera desviando la mirada hacia el vestíbulo cada dos escalones. Ino se encerró en el despacho, y mientras esperaba que le preparasen el carruaje se sirvió dos dedos del brandy más caro de su hermano. Levantó la copa y vació el contenido, sintiendo un ataque de tos cuando el líquido le bajó y quemó la garganta. Su cuerpo todavía vibraba del orgasmo de antes, pero en el fondo de su ser tenía el corazón helado. Las cosas que le había dicho Neji..., la mujer con la que estaba... No. Ahora no podía pensar en eso, se volvería loca. Debía pensar en Naruto. Su hermano iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa. Estaba harta de que fuera un irresponsable, y furiosa con todos los hombres del planeta. Y su hermano iba a ser el primero en darse cuenta.

Ya casi había amanecido y, cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa número cuatro, Ino estaba al borde de la extenuación. Le había pedido al cochero que la llevase a las casas que solía frecuentar su hermano, empezando por su preferida y en orden descendente. Ésta era la última parada. Si Naruto no estaba aquí, regresaría a Uzumaki Hall y esperaría a que apareciera. El lacayo de Ino llamó a la puerta e hizo las pesquisas necesarias. Unos minutos más tarde, le abrió la puerta del carruaje.

—Lord Uzumaki llegó hace una hora, mi lady.-

—Bien. —Salió del carruaje y se sujetó el abrigo que la envolvía con fuerza.

Al subir por la escalera, Ino admiró el bello diseño georgiano. Era una casa magnífica y la fachada estaba muy bien conservada, lo que hablaba de la riqueza de su propietario. La puerta se abrió e Ino entró ocultándose el rostro con la capucha de la capa. Encontró a su hermano en la sala de billares, rodeado por un escandaloso grupo de jóvenes caballeros y _demimondaines_. Ino esperó a que él la viera en la puerta, incapaz de cometer la temeridad de dar un paso más. Naruto se rio de algo que le dijo una morena y entonces levantó la vista hacia ella. A pesar del abrigo y de la capucha, la reconoció. Su buen humor se desvaneció, abrió los ojos como platos y la miró horrorizado.

Abandonó a sus amigos sin decirles ni una palabra y se acercó a su hermana con pasos agigantados. La cogió por el codo y los ocultó a ambos entre las sombras Naruto Uzumaki era famoso por muchas cosas, además de su tendencia al hedonismo. Era un hombre muy atractivo, de pelo rubio y ojos muy oscuros. Había salido victorioso de dos duelos, poseía una puntería excelente y era considerado un gran espadachín. Si pudiese dirigir toda aquella intensidad hacia el mundo de los negocios, solucionarían sus problemas económicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—In, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo, Naruto? —Subió el tono de voz de lo enfadada que estaba—. Eres un irresponsable, un egoísta...- Le tapó la boca con una mano que olía a tabaco y la empujó hacia el pasillo. Abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada y la metió en un salón.

—¡Si Fontaine se entera de que has venido aquí te dejará plantada!- Ino tiró del brazo hasta recuperarlo y soltarse.

—Y entonces no me pedirá matrimonio y tú tendrás que hacer frente a tus deudas. Ya veo lo preocupado que estás por mí.- Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Tú también saldrías muy perjudicada, te destrozaría la reputación —le señaló, avergonzado.

—A estas alturas, Naruto, estaría dispuesta a perder mi reputación si sirve para que aprendas la lección. —Movió una mano en el aire—. Tus días de vividor se han acabado. Lord Fontaine me gusta, me molesta tener que utilizar su dinero para solucionar tus problemas. No permitiré que te mantenga eternamente. Tienes que asumir tu deber y cumplir con las obligaciones del título. Debes ocuparte de las propiedades, hacer felices a los campesinos que viven en ellas y encontrar a alguien que te asesore y te enseñe a invertir.- Naruto la miró horrorizado.

—¡Eso, ni loco! ¡No voy a convertirme en un hombre de negocios!-

—Trágate el orgullo —le advirtió ella—. Has malgastado la centenaria fortuna de la familia Uzumaki en menos de una década. Ahora te toca recuperarla. —Se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón—. Y vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora mismo. Ya no puedes permitirte el lujo de acudir a fiestas como ésta. Tienes que estar en casa, dormir y prepararte para trabajar duro por la mañana.-

—Maldita sea. —Puso los brazos en jarras—. ¡No dejaré que me des órdenes!-

—¡Y yo no permitiré que me prostituyas para poder mantener tu estilo de vida!-

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Él todavía era lo bastante joven como para que su rostro reflejase la mala vida que llevaba, pero eso no duraría eternamente. Si seguía así, los excesos no tardarían en pasarle factura y envejecería antes de tiempo. Pero Ino se enfrentaría a él y haría todo lo necesario para evitarlo. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Ah, maldita sea, In. Tienes razón, como siempre. Siento mucho haber metido a todos en este lío. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y de repente la miró cansado—. No estoy preparado para ser Uzumaki, nunca lo he estado. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que deseo que padre y madre estuvieran vivos y aquí, con nosotros. Les echo de menos, y tengo tanto que aprender...-

—Lo entiendo, Naruto, de verdad que sí, pero tú eres el único que puede hacerlo —le dijo con un suspiro—. En esta vida todos tenemos responsabilidades. Ésta es la tuya. Yo te ayudaré lo mejor que sepa y estaré a tu lado hasta que te recuperes, pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte.- Naruto paseó de un lado al otro.

—¿Has hablado de esto con Fontaine?-

—No, todavía no.-

—Pero In —exclamó Naruto—, tienes que decírselo. Ino entrecerró los ojos.

—¿En qué lío estamos metidos, exactamente?- Naruto se sonrojó y a Ino se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. —Dímelo sin tapujos —le ordenó a su hermano—. No tengo ánimos para aguantar una explicación larga y que me cuentes cómo has perdido cada penique.- Naruto dejó de pasear y la miró a los ojos.

—Casi todo son deudas de juego.-

—Lo sé. ¿Cuánto, Naruto? —Se frotó entre las cejas para ver si así hacía retroceder el dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, debo veinte mil libras a White's y...

—¡Veinte mil libras! —gritó.

—¡Baja la voz, In! —Miró preocupado hacia la puerta—. Tal vez deberías sentarte.

—Dios santo —farfulló ella con los ojos completamente abiertos. Ino empezó a golpear nerviosa la alfombra Aubusson con la punta del pie—. Dime que ése es tu mayor acreedor.

—Tranquila, Ino, sé que...-

—Suéltalo de una vez. No tenemos toda la noche.-

—Deberíamos hablar de esto en casa.-

—Oh, no. Aquí está bien. —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Quién es tu mayor

acreedor y cuánto le debes?- Naruto dejó caer los hombros.

—Hyuga. Le debo cien mil libras.- Ino se mareó.

—¡Cien mil libras! —respiró al notar que perdía el color en el rostro —. ¿A Neji Hyuga?- Naruto se acercó para sujetarla.

—No te desmayes, In —le pidió—. Siento mucho todo esto, pero ese bastardo de Hyuga siguió dándome crédito. En White's me lo cerraron cuando llegué a las veinte mil libras...-

—¡Basta! —soltó ella, apartándolo—. No culpes a Neji Hyuga de tus problemas. No te permitiré que hables mal de él. ¿Lo entiendes? Nunca. Él se ha hecho a sí mismo, ha logrado construir un imperio. Y tú nos has arruinado. Tú eres el único responsable de lo que nos está pasando. - Naruto retrocedió ante la vehemencia de su hermana, que nunca había usado ese tono con él.

—¡Hyuga puede echarnos a la calle!-

—¿Y quién le ha dado ese poder? —lo atacó ella. Naruto abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Ino se lo impidió levantando la mano. —Estoy exhausta y no quiero seguir discutiendo. Ya he tenido bastantes problemas por esta noche. Coge el abrigo. Nos vamos.-

En cuanto la puerta del vestíbulo se cerró, dos figuras que habían estado entrelazadas y ocultas en el sofá se separaron.

—Fascinante —murmuró Amanda mientras se enderezaba el corpiño. Hizashi, duque de Hizaer, le apartó un mechón de pelo negro del cuello y lo acarició con la nariz.

—No tan fascinante como la mujer que tengo en brazos —le murmuró seductor.

—Hiza, por favor. ¿No te das cuenta de que acabas de conocer a nuestra futura nuera? —Le apartó las manos cariñosamente. El duque suspiró resignado y se sentó junto a ella.

—No hemos conocido a nadie. Hemos estado espiando. Y a mí me ha parecido entender que esa dama quiere cazar a Fontaine. ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse con Charles?

—¿Charles? —Amanda dejó los ojos en blanco—. Cielos santo, Hiza, presta atención. Estoy hablando de Neji.-

—¿Neji? —le preguntó confuso—. Ella es la hija de un conde y, a juzgar por lo que hemos oído, está a punto de convertirse en marquesa. ¿Por qué va a renunciar a eso por Neji?-

—¿Qué clase de mujer no lo dejaría todo por Neji? Es tu viva imagen, tan guapo y atractivo como tú. —Le sonrió seductora—. ¿Y no has oído cómo lo defendía? Aquí está pasando algo, te lo digo yo. A lady Ino le gusta Neji.-

—Neji gusta a muchas mujeres —señaló Magnus con orgullo de padre—. Pero eso no significa que él quiera casarse con ninguna. Tal vez él ni siquiera se conozcan.- Amanda intentó restaurar cierto orden en su pelo.

—Hazme caso, cariño. Las mujeres sabemos de estas cosas. Lady Ino se ha enfadado cuando Uzumaki ha atacado a Neji como si fuera una cuestión personal. Te aseguro que se conocen. Ya verás como tengo razón.- Se rio cuando Magnus volvió a tumbarla en el sofá.

—Tengo que enseñarte algo —le insinuó el duque—. Ahora mismo.

—Tienes muy mal aspecto.- Neji arrugó el cejo y siguió paseando de un lado al otro de la sala de juegos de Hyuga's, que ahora estaba vacía.

—Vete al infierno, Marchant.- Su hombre de confianza se rio.

—Es inusualmente pronto para que estés aquí.-

—Tú también lo estás —contraatacó Neji.

—Yo siempre estoy aquí a esta hora. —Marchant suspiró al ver la mirada escéptica de Neji—. No tienes ni idea de por qué me pagas, ¿no?- Neji se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que no te pago para que te rías de mí y me insultes, así que largo.-

—Tengo que hablar de algo contigo, Neji.-

—Ahora no, no estoy de humor.-

—Es precisamente de tu humor de lo que quiero hablarte.-

—¡Maldita sea, por todos los infiernos! —Neji apoyó las caderas en una mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza—. Dime de qué se trata. Y date prisa.-

—El otro día te di un consejo pésimo.-Neji arqueó una ceja.

—Pues no deberías reconocerlo, Harold. Una de las cosas por las que sí te pago es para que me des consejos. Si no son buenos, tendré que Despedirte-

—El empleado que habita dentro de mí está muerto de miedo —le dijo Marchant sarcástico— pero como amigo tuyo, voy a arriesgarme.- Neji cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Que Dios lo ayudase.

—No creo que debas permitir que lady Ino se case con ninguno de los hombres que figuran en la lista que te preparé.- Neji abrió los ojos preocupado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué les pasa?-

—A ellos no les pasa nada, es a ti a quien le está pasando algo muy grave. —Marchant lo miró con amabilidad a través de las gafas—. Estás enamorado.-

—¡No lo estoy!-

—Sí que lo estás. E insoportable. Los empleados te evitan a todas horas, nuestros clientes te esquivan, te has emborrachado todas las noches y en vez de irte a casa te quedas en una de las habitaciones de arriba.-

—¡Soy el propietario de este maldito club! —exclamó Neji—. Puedo quedarme siempre que me dé la gana.-

—Te quedas en la habitación Sapphire por ella —señaló Marchant. Neji agachó la cabeza. No tenía sentido negarlo. Su hombre de negocios era demasiado listo.

—Me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado de ella, Harold.-

—Pensé que sólo querías pasártelo bien un rato. Y ahora veo claramente, igual que todo el mundo, que ella significa mucho para ti.-

—Da igual lo que yo sienta. No soy digno de ella.- Marchant suspiró.

—¿Podrás vivir contigo mismo sabiendo que se ha casado con otro, con un hombre que vendrá a tu establecimiento? ¿Serás capaz de contener la lengua, o los puños, cuando ese hombre se acueste con una de tus cortesanas mientras la mujer que tú amas le está esperando en casa? ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando lord Fontaine venga a celebrar aquí el nacimiento de sus hijos?-

—¡Ya es suficiente! —gritó Neji con el pecho oprimido por la rabia y la pena. Pensar que Ino iba a pertenecer a otro hombre era más de lo podía soportar. Si él no podía tenerla, no quería que nadie más la tuviera. Pero no funcionaban así las cosas. Y de algún modo iba a tener que encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para seguir viviendo sin ella.

—Hay errores con los que podemos vivir y otros con los que no. Sólo tú puedes decidir a qué categoría pertenece éste. —Marchant se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Harold.- El hombre se detuvo.

—Gracias.

—Neji, cariño, puntual como siempre.

Neji sonrió cariñoso a su madre y dejó que ella lo acompañase al salón. La estancia estaba decorada con tonos rosados y marrones con acabados dorados y satinados, creando un ambiente muy femenino. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

—Estás guapísima, madre.- Ella esperó a que se sentase en la butaca opuesta a la suya antes de servirle el té.

—Y tú tienes muy mal aspecto —le dijo sin rodeos—. ¿Has perdidopeso? —Le dio a Neji la taza en el plato—. ¿Echas de menos a lady Ino Uzumaki?- A Neji le cogió tan desprevenido el comentario que le tembló la mano con la que sujetaba la taza y derramó el té.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Dejó el plato con la taza en la mesa y se llevó los dedos que se había quemado a los labios.

—He dicho que tienes muy mal aspecto.

—Esa parte la he oído bien —farfulló secándose los dedos en una servilleta de lino—. La otra parte es la que creo haber oído mal.-

—No, no la has oído mal. Anoche conocí a tu enamorada.- Neji parpadeó. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Qué has dicho?- Amanda dejó caer dos terrones de azúcar en su taza de té.

—Es encantadora y tiene mucho carácter.-

—¿Ino estuvo aquí? —Se puso en pie—. ¿Anoche?-

—Siéntate, Neji. Me dolerá el cuello de tanto mirar hacia arriba.- Se sentó de mala gana. ¿Su Ino? ¿Allí? ¿En el epicentro del _demimonde_ londinense? Se puso furioso.

—¿Te molesta que haya estado aquí? —le preguntó su madre.

—¿Qué estuvo haciendo?- Amanda le sonrió a su hijo.

—Vino a llevarse a casa al crápula de su hermano.- Neji volvió a ponerse en pie.

—¿Uzumaki ha vuelto? —Tragó saliva. Todo eso era horrible. Ahora Fontaine podría pedirle la mano de Ino a su hermano.

—¡Neji, por favor! Siéntate.- Volvió a obedecer y se sentó.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —le preguntó a su madre con la voz ronca mientras intentaba contener un leve ataque de pánico.

—Lady Ino vino a buscar a su hermano, le riñó por su comportamiento y le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que asumiese sus responsabilidades.- Neji no pudo evitar sonreír. Ino era una temeraria, pero decidida y apasionada. Amanda sonrió por encima del borde de la taza de té. —Y cuando Uzumaki hizo un comentario muy desagradable sobre ti, ella te defendió. Ojalá la hubieras oído. Estuvo magnífica. –

Las náuseas que había sufrido durante toda la mañana empeoraron de repente. «Anoche.» Después de todo lo que él le había hecho y dicho, Ino le había defendido.

El corazón se le cayó a las manos. Maldición. Se sentiría mejor si Ino le hubiese reñido igual que había hecho con su hermano. Neji se había despertado convencido de que era la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Estaba seguro de que era imposible que algún día se sintiera peor que ahora. Pero se había equivocado. Ahora se sentía peor, mucho peor. ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar las cosas con Ino? Lo de anoche había sido culpa del brandy y de los celos que le habían comido en vida.

Había visto a Ino hablando largo rato con Fontaine. Verlos juntos le había abatido mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba. Eran una pareja magnífica: los dos eran perfectos, rubios, atractivos y aristócratas. El guapo marqués había dejado claro a los presentes que Ino le pertenecía, y lo único en que pensaba Neji era en las ganas que tenía de separarlos para siempre. Decidió que iba a lograr que Ino se pusiera tan celosa como él, obligarla a compartir su desgracia. Pero cuando lo consiguió, cuando Ino abandonó la sala de baile visiblemente alterada, la siguió, incapaz de evitarlo. Su perfume, el tacto de su piel, el sabor de su boca...: le consumió una extraña locura. No podía renunciar a ella, no podía soportar la idea de perderla y quería que ella dijera que sentía lo mismo por él. Deseaba que luchase por él, y cuando lo hizo, cuando Ino cambió las tornas, Neji la quiso mucho más.

—¿Neji? —La voz de su madre rebosaba preocupación. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y entrelazó los dedos al llegar a la nuca. Miró a su madre con una sonrisa que le dolió.

—He estropeado mucho las cosas.- La puerta del salón se abrió.

—¡Buenos días! —los saludó el duque al entrar. Neji se puso en pie y le tendió la mano al hombre con el compartía un físico muy similar.

—Buenos días, excelencia.-

—Tienes muy mala cara, hijo.-

—Eso me han dicho. Varias veces.-

—Tu padre cree que lady Ino sería la esposa perfecta para Haverston —murmuró Amanda.

—¿Qué?-

Neji abrió los ojos horrorizado. Sólo había una cosa que podía empeorar todavía más su vida, y era que su hermano pequeño, Charles, actual marqués de Haverston y futuro duque de Hizaer, cortejara o, Dios no lo permitiera, se casara con su Ino. El duque miró a la que llevaba años siendo su amante.

—Al parecer tenías razón, amor —reconoció sin más. Amanda sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Acaso no la tengo siempre?- El duque refunfuñó, pero se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo que irme. Carolyn celebra no sé qué fiesta este fin de semana y debo asistir.-

—Claro —contestó sin mostrar dolor o desaliento al oír el nombre de la duquesa de Hizaer. Llevaba tantos años con el duque que sabía que él la amaba y que no había vuelto a tocar a su esposa desde el nacimiento de Charles, el heredero—. Vuelve a mí en cuanto puedas.-

—Lo haré, no lo dudes nunca. —Marcus volvió a besarla.

Neji observó el intercambio de besos, igual que había hecho infinidad de veces a lo largo de los años, pero esa mañana la escena adquirió un nuevo y doloroso significado. Le recordó que los aristócratas no se casaban por debajo de su clase social. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que a lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a convertirse en el amante de Ino una vez que ella ya estuviese casada. Podría ser una solución casi perfecta; él no tendría que casarse y ella tendría el título que tanto se merecía. Pero Neji sabía que jamás sería capaz de compartirla con otro hombre y, además, Ino no aceptaría un acuerdo de esa clase. Ella se tomaba sus responsabilidades muy en serio y no le sería infiel a su marido, ni aunque él se lo fuera a ella. Después de que le duque se fuera, la madre de Neji volvió a centrar toda la atención en su hijo.

—¿Vas a dejar que lady Ino se case con Fontaine?-

—No tengo elección.-

—¿Por qué no?-

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo y me rechazó.-

—¡Neji! —Amanda arrugó la frente, algo que no hacía jamás porque no quería que se le marcasen las arrugas—. La amas. —Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Neji levantó la taza de té.

—La deseo.-Amanda suspiró.

—Cielo santo, cariño, soy tu madre. A mí no puedes mentirme.-

—No te estoy mintiendo.-

—Lo que pasa entre vosotros es algo más que deseo.-

— ¿Como qué, por ejemplo? —farfulló. Primero Marchant y ahora su madre. ¿Todo el mundo iba a meterse en su vida? Amanda juntó las manos y las apoyó en un extremo de la mesa.

—Ella te defendió sin dudarlo frente a su hermano, sin ir más lejos. ¿Cien mil libras, Neji? Tú nunca habrías dejado que Uzumaki contrajera esa deuda con tu club si no tuvieras un buen motivo para permitírselo. —Abrió los ojos ante tal descubrimiento—. ¿Quieres usar la ruina del conde para conseguir a su hermana? Sería muy propio de ti hacer algo tan taimado.-

—Gracias por tener tan buena opinión de mí, madre. —Pero era una idea interesante. Le sorprendió que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Amanda vio sonreír a su hijo y adivinó que estaba tramando algo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —le preguntó ansiosa.

—No tengo ningún plan. Sólo quería ganar tiempo para ver si se me ocurría alguno.-

—Oh, vamos. Tú siempre tienes un plan. Por eso eres mucho más rico que tu hermano.-

—Madre —empezó Neji enfatizando la pausa—, no sé qué creíste ver en Ino anoche pero te aseguro que ahora mismo no me tiene en mucha estima.- Amanda volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿La quieres?-

—Sí —reconoció—. Pero no sé cómo la quiero, o para qué. Ni por cuánto tiempo. Y por eso me rechazó. —Claro que él también había metido la pata acusándola de un montón de tonterías que ella no haría jamás, y después lo había empeorado yéndose de esa manera...

—Dime qué le dijiste y te diré dónde te equivocaste.- Neji se rio.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que me equivoqué yo?- Su madre se inclinó hacia delante y Neji quedó cautivo de la sinceridad con la que le habló.

—Te mereces ser feliz. Si lady Ino te hace feliz, deberías luchar a muerte por ella. Te mereces tener una esposa de alta cuna. Estás a su misma altura. No lo dudes nunca.

—No me merezco a Ino—dijo sin amargura, sólo con resignación. Un dolor descarnado brilló en los ojos de Amanda.

—Yo soy la única diferencia que existe entre tú y Fontaine. Tú eres más rico y más guapo, y tu sangre es prácticamente azul. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Neji? ¿Es porque tu madre es una cortesana por lo que te sientes indigno de Ino Uzumaki?-

—No. —Alargó una mano por la mesa para tocar la de su madre y le dio un cariñoso apretón—. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Nunca he sido un buen hombre, nunca había aspirado a serlo y, la verdad, me parecía bien. No tengo ningún deseo de cambiar. Ino es un ángel, es la cosa más pura que he visto nunca. Si accede a estar conmigo, el único mundo que conoce la repudiará. Y a larga terminará odiándome por ello.-

—Creo que subestimas la fuerza de Ino, hijo. Cabe la posibilidad de que estar contigo no la convierta en una mujer peor, sino que haga de ti un hombre mejor. —Amanda lo miró intrigada—. ¿Le molesta que seas bastardo?-

—No. —Neji sonrió—. Cree que vuestra relación es muy «romántica».-

—Lo es —afirmó la madre de Neji con una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Anoche me gustó esa chica. Y ahora todavía me gusta más. Parece muy práctica.- Neji arqueó una ceja.

—Reconozco esa mirada. Mantente alejada de mis asuntos, madre. Yo solo me basto para estropear las cosas. No necesito que nadie me ayude. —Se puso en pie—. Debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer.-

—Y cosas en las que pensar, espero.- Le sonrió con cariño e ignoró el último comentario.

—Te veré la semana que viene.-

En cuanto su hijo se fue, Amanda Hyuga se sentó en la butaca y planeó sus próximos pasos. Ella sabía qué necesitaba su hijo, incluso si él todavía lo dudaba. E iba a asegurarse de que lo tuviera.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta la personalidad de la mamá de Neji jaja.

Los quiero

SALUDOS ESPECIALES A:

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:** Yo sabía que no era la única que pensaba que este par son unos mensos, pero no desesperes que ya llego la caballería espero que el personaje de Amanda te guste tanto como a mi jajja es toda una loquilla y una excelente madre. Esta pareja es tan así que no puedo con ellos jajaja Si a mí tampoco me gusta NaruIno sin embargo creo que como hermanos están bien o al menos en esta historia así me pareció bien.

Como tú eres una de las personas que siempre dejan comentarios, quería saber según tu quien sería la pareja adecuada para Naruto, y no por favor no digas Sakura, a ella ya la tengo apartada para la siguiente historia de este libro ;) saludos y gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :)

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

NOTA: que se viene lo bueno en unos minutos subiré otros dos capítulos estén al pendiente, ya casi terminamos esta parte de la historia, solo quedan 3 capítulos más además de este, besos.

CAPITULO 9:

Naruto Uzumaki, sexto conde de Uzumaki, se detuvo al bajar el escalón del carruaje y tragó saliva ante la imponente fachada del edificio de tres pisos del club Hyuga's. El sol de la mañana resplandecía por entre las columnas blancas mientras varios miembros de la aristocracia abandonaban o entraban en el exitoso club para caballeros. A su espalda quedaba la concurrida calle St. James. El constante traqueteo de las ruedas de los carruajes, los cascos de los caballos y los sonidos de los arneses le recordó que la vida seguía fluyendo en Londres mientras él se preparaba para enfrentarse a su mayor acreedor.

Respiró hondo y subió los escalones que conducían a la doble puerta de cristal aguado de la entrada. Un lacayo con una librea negra y plateada le dio la bienvenida, y Naruto le entregó el sombrero, los guantes y el bastón a uno de los dos camareros que aparecieron. Entró en el vestíbulo circular, con su suelo de mármol negro y blanco, y volvió a admirar la enorme lámpara de araña que colgaba tres pisos más arriba, justo encima de la enorme mesa redonda que predominaba en la planta inferior. Sobre la mesa había un centro floral gigante cuyo aroma permeaba hasta el último rincón de la estancia. En línea recta se encontraba la zona de juegos. Desde allí uno podía subir la escalera que conducía a las plantas superiores —donde había desde un gimnasio para practicar esgrima hasta cortesanas, y también varios salones privados— o quedarse en la planta baja e ir a los cuadriláteros de boxeo. A la izquierda estaba la cocina; a la derecha, las oficinas de Neji Hyuga.

Naruto miró por última vez la sala de juegos y giró hacia la derecha. Atravesó una enorme puerta de madera con un cristal ovalado en el centro y le entregó su tarjeta de visita al secretario. Estaba convencido de que tendría que esperar, así que le sorprendió que lo anunciaran de inmediato.

Se le alteraron los nervios al entrar en el santuario de Neji Hyuga. Nunca antes había estado en su despacho, y observó la estancia con curiosidad. Lo primero que captó su atención fue el escritorio de caoba tallada orientado hacia la puerta. Era enorme y estaba flanqueado por unas ventanas que llegaban hasta el segundo piso. La mesa estaba cubierta de papeles, una prueba silenciosa de lo poderoso y extenso que era el imperio de Hyuga.

El despacho estaba decorado en tonos de verde, beige y dorado, muy masculinos. Había una chimenea imponente en el lado izquierdo y, frente a ella, una mesa con dos butacas orejeras de piel. La pared estaba oculta tras unas estanterías. A la derecha unas ventanas permitían acceder a las vistas de la calle.

—Buenas tardes, lord Uzumaki. Confío en que su estancia en el campo haya sido agradable.-

Naruto se giró hacia la voz y vio a Hyuga de pie, tras el escritorio, con sus famosos ojos perlas brillándole divertidos. Le señaló una de las sillas que había frente a él y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba? —le preguntó Naruto, enfadado, al sentarse.

—Me debe cien mil libras, mi lord, le aseguro que no voy a perderle de vista.- Naruto frunció el cejo.

—Para usted esa cantidad es una gota en medio del océano.-

—Cierto. Supongo que ha venido a pagarme.- Naruto se movió incómodo antes de volver a hablar.

—Confiaba en poder establecer un calendario de pagos con usted.- Neji arqueó una ceja negra.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué clase de calendario me propone?-

—Cuando termine la temporada podré pagarle la mitad de lo que le debo y el resto...- Hyuga levantó una mano.

—No aceptaré el dinero de Fontaine. Usted ha contraído la deuda. Usted debe pagármela.-

—¡Maldita sea! —Naruto se sonrojó de rabia y de vergüenza—. El dinero es dinero. ¿A usted qué le importa de dónde proceda?-

—La cuestión es que me importa.-

—Si pretende que le pague de mis propios bolsillos, tardaré años.-

—No tengo intención de esperar tanto. Una de dos, o me paga ahora o escucha la propuesta que voy a hacerle.- Naruto se tensó.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?- Hyuga se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero ver a su hermana en sociedad, y usted se encargará de que sea posible. Por cada paseo, por cada baile, por cada momento que pueda estar con ella, le restaré diez mil libras de su deuda.- A Naruto se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Maldita sea. ¡Esto es extorsión!- Hyuga no dijo nada.

—Lady Ino está a punto de anunciar su compromiso con el Marqués de Fontaine —añadió Naruto—. Su petición podría poner en peligro su relación.- Hyuga siguió en silencio. —Es una debutante, Hyuga, no una de sus cortesanas. No prostituiré a mi hermana para saldar mis deudas.- Hyuga levantó ambas cejas y Naruto se sonrojó ante la velada insinuación de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Fontaine quiere casarse con ella —insistió Naruto.

—Yo también.- Naruto se atragantó.

—¡Y un bledo! Esta conversación está empeorando por momentos. ¡Ino no puede casarse con usted! Es la hija de un conde, por Dios santo.—

-Y yo soy el hijo de un duque.-

—Sí, bueno, sí, pero usted..., bueno..., usted... Maldita sea, ¡usted sabe perfectamente qué es! No es lo mismo.- Hyuga ni se inmutó.

—De acuerdo, el matrimonio está fuera de cuestión. Volvamos pues a mí oferta inicial. Puede empezar esta misma noche. Quiero bailar un baile con lady Ino. Si lo hace posible, en cuanto termine puede deducirse diez mil libras de su deuda. - Naruto se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de masajearse las sienes.

—Va a casarse con otro, Hyuga. ¿Por qué no se busca a otra?-

—Tengo mis motivos. —Hyuga apoyó los codos en el escritorio —. Soy un hombre muy ocupado, Uzumaki. Dígame qué ha decidido: el dinero o diez momentos con su hermana. ¿Qué prefiere?-

—Lo que está haciendo es abominable.-

—¿De verdad lo cree?-

—Se ha vuelto loco.-

—Probablemente.-

Naruto no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando y se culpaba a sí mismo por haber puesto a Ino en esa situación. Su hermana tenía razón; tenía que poner sus asuntos en orden.

—¿Y si ella se niega?-

—Entonces me iré, permitiré que me rechace. Pero tiene que rechazarme cada vez.-

—Maldita sea, esto es abominable. Usted, señor, no es un caballero.-Hyuga sonrió.

—Jamás he dicho que lo fuera.-

—Tengo varias condiciones.- Hyuga asintió.

—Me lo imaginaba.-

—Si salen de paseo, deben ir acompañados de una carabina.-

—Por supuesto.-

—Si obtengo dinero por mi cuenta, puedo pagarle y satisfacer la deuda.-

—Acepto.-

—Y... —Naruto se sonrojó— ella es inocente. Ni se le ocurra seducirla para obligarme a que acepte casarla con usted. Si la toca, le retaré a un duelo y, no sé si lo sabe, pero tengo una puntería excelente. No sobrevivirá.-

—Acepto sus condiciones. —La expresión de tranquilidad de Hyuga no vaciló ni un segundo—. Esta noche quiero bailar con lady Ino la última pieza que toque la orquesta de los Dempsey. No le diga nada a su hermana, quiero pedírselo yo y que ella tenga total libertad para rechazarme.-

—De acuerdo. —Naruto se puso en pie y volvió a mirar la elegante decoración del despacho—. No volveré a apostar ni un solo chelín en lo que me queda de vida.-

—Buena idea —le contestó Hyuga cogiendo la pluma del tintero

—. A mí nunca me ha gustado apostar.- Naruto se quedó mudo del asombro y abandonó el despacho farfullando para sí

mismo: —No le gusta apostar, qué ridículo. ¡Es el propietario de la mayor casa de apuestas de la ciudad! - Neji sonrió victorioso cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Uzumaki.

—Y acabo de hacer la mayor apuesta de toda mi vida.-

Ino pasó la mirada cansada por el resplandeciente salón de baile. Las visitas que Naruto había hecho esa tarde a varios de sus acreedores habían salido bien. Su hermano le aseguró que todos habían accedido a cooperar con él, incluido Neji Hyuga, y al parecer Naruto estaba decidido a tomarse sus responsabilidades más en serio. Tras recibir esa noticia, y saber que al menos había conseguido hacer reaccionar a Naruto, Ino podría haberse quedado en casa y dar el día por terminado. Pero su hermano insistió en que tenían que asistir al baile de los Dempsey. Era ya de madrugada y estaba exhausta; en su mente no dejaba de torturarse con imágenes de Neji, y Naruto insistía en que debían quedarse hasta el final. Ino intentó contener un bostezo.

—Naruto —farfulló—. Voy al salón para señoras a echar una cabezadita. Ven a buscarme cuando quieras irte.-

—Me has prometido que bailarías la última pieza conmigo —le recordó él.

—Sí, bueno, ven a buscarme un poco antes. Si me quedo aquí de un pie un segundo más, me quedaré dormida y quedaremos los dos en ridículo.-

—Está bien —accedió a regañadientes—. Ve.- Ino se fue antes de que su hermano pudiese cambiar de opinión.

Llegó al pasillo y disimuló un bostezo tras la mano enguantada. Chilló al notar que alguien la cogía por la cintura y la metía en una alcoba. Neji echó la cortina detrás de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó furiosa a pesar de que se le había acelerado el corazón al estar cerca de él. Estaba impresionantemente guapo vestido de negro. No le había visto en toda la noche, y odiaba preguntarse dónde habría estado—. ¿Quieres añadir más morados a la

colección? —lo atacó. Él tuvo la decencia de hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Ino —habló en voz baja, lleno de arrepentimiento—Perdóname por lo de anoche, por favor. Estaba borracho. Jamás tendría que haberte tocado como lo hice.- Mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y fue a apartar la cortina.

—En eso tienes razón. Y ahora, si me disculpas.- La cogió por el codo.

—Ino, por favor. No te vayas todavía.-

—¿Por qué no? Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.-

Neji se quitó los guantes y se los guardó en los bolsillos. El anhelo que dominaba su rostro detuvo a Ino. Le tocó la mejilla con la palma de la mano y ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para inhalar el olor de la piel de Neji.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró él—. Cada momento que no estoy contigo, te echo de menos.-

—Neji, no...-

—Sí, Ino. Mírame.-

Ella levantó los párpados de mala gana y lo miró a los ojos. La austeridad de sus facciones le robó el aliento.

—Lo siento mucho, amor. Nunca quise hacerte daño.- Ino intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

—Deja que te cuente algo, Neji. Algo que los hombres como tú al parecer no entendéis. Las mujeres somos unas criaturas sensibles, al menos hasta que n

nos hacen tanto daño que ya no nos importa. Reservamos parte de nuestras almas para los hombres que son importantes en nuestras vidas, y allí residen la confianza y el respeto. Cuando esos sentimientos se pierden, ya no puedes recuperarlos. Cuando están muertos, no pueden resucitarse. —Le apartó la mano de la cara—. He oído tu disculpa, pero no significa nada para mí. Quieres que yo te haga sentirte mejor, que te diga que lo entiendo y que te perdono, pero no lo entiendo.- Se dio media vuelta para irse.

—No la toqué —se apresuró a decirle con la voz tan ronca que Ino apenas la reconoció—. Desde el día que vine a verte a tu casa, no he estado con otra mujer. Te he sido fiel.- Ino se dio media vuelta, buscó su rostro y descubrió que era completamente sincero.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que le preguntó.

—Porque tú eres la única mujer que quiero. —Neji le sujetó el rostro, ahora con las dos manos—. Cuando rechazaste mi proposición matrimonial, perdí la cabeza. No estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen ni a no conseguir algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo siento mucho, Ino. No tienes que perdonarme. Lo único que te pido es que creas que te estoy diciendo la verdad.-

Bajó la boca despacio, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse. Le besó las lágrimas con una deliciosa ternura, unas lágrimas que ella no era consciente de haber derramado. Ino giró la cabeza y capturó los labios de Neji, y supo que estaba perdida. Perdida en su perfume, en sus caricias. Perdida en él.

—Te creo —susurró. Neji le deslizó la boca por la mandíbula hasta el cuello.

—¿Por qué llevas un vestido de cuello alto? —murmuró.

—Para esconder los moratones.- Neji se quedó petrificado, su cuerpo rígido como una piedra.

Apartó las manos de la cara de Ino y buscó los botones de la parte trasera del vestido. A pesar de que estaba nervioso, era evidente que tenía práctica en desabrochar prendas de mujer.

—Neji, no —protestó ella, consciente de que lo único que los separaba de las miradas curiosas de la alta sociedad era una cortina—. Aquí no. Ahora no.-

Agachó la cabeza y la silenció con un beso. Pronto tuvo el vestido abierto por la espalda y lo empujó hasta el suelo. Rugió de dolor al pasar los dedos por las marcas que él mismo había dejado en la suave piel del escote.

—Dios —farfulló.- La abrazó y le besó el cuello.

Guio la boca hacia abajo y besó todas y cada una de las marcas que le había causado. El tacto de sus labios era suave, reverente. Neji le susurró angustiado infinitas disculpas pegado a su piel, y cuando se puso de rodillas delante de ella Ino sintió las lágrimas de él a través de la tela de la camisola. El profundo arrepentimiento de Neji, la sinceridad con la que le estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, su predisposición a colocarse en una posición vulnerable con ella, la dejó sin habla. Era un aspecto de Neji que no había visto nunca; se preguntó si alguna vez lo había visto alguien.

Le levantó la camisola y con el aliento le acarició los rizos de su sexo. Ella se estremeció, la sangre aumentó de temperatura, el corazón se le aceleró. Neji gimió y hundió la boca entre las piernas de ella. Le colocó una mano detrás de una rodilla y le levantó una pierna para colocarla sobre su hombro y poder devorarla mejor. Con los dedos le separó los labios vaginales con cuidado, e Ino se estremeció al sentir que la lengua de Neji la penetraba más profundamente. Él la lamía como si disfrutase de su sabor. Bajó la vista, lo observó y se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. Jamás se habría imaginado al poderoso Neji Hyuga de rodillas delante de ella, con sus bellos ojos negros llenos de dolor y otras emociones mucho más aterradoras. La lamió con movimientos largos y cuidados. La amó despacio, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si estuvieran a solas y no a pocos metros de distancia del escándalo. La melancolía se apoderó de Ino.

—Neji —susurró su nombre cuando su lengua se movió dentro de ella—. Cariño mío.-

Deslizó los dedos por su pelo y le acarició el cráneo. Él hundió la lengua más adentro y ella se mordió el labio para contener los gemidos. La tensión iba en aumento en su interior, y las caderas se movían hacia delante por voluntad propia buscando una penetración más profunda. Ino se movió encima de la boca de Neji, onduló pegada a él, separó los labios al notar que no podía respirar. Él la lamió y la saboreó con destreza, con fuerza y ternura, dándole lo que ella necesitaba. Ino arqueó la espalda, se quedó sin aliento, le tiró del pelo y alcanzó el orgasmo en la boca de Neji. Duró y duró, y la ayudó a liberar la tensión que había acumulado a lo largo de esa semana. Una semana durante la cual se había enamorado de Neji y después le había roto el corazón.

Neji la tranquilizó con caricias y besos suaves antes de levantarse. Había perdido la coordinación de su cuerpo y se quedó quieta mientras él la vestía. La abrazó para abrocharle los botones de la espalda. Cuando terminó, la acunó con cariño entre sus brazos. En toda su vida, Ino nunca se había sentido tan amada.

—Es el último baile —susurró Neji.

—Tengo que irme —suspiró ella—. Mi hermano me estará buscando.- Neji le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Este baile es para mí.-

—No hagas broma —murmuró ella, besándole la fuerte mandíbula

—. No puedes seguir seduciéndome en lugares públicos. Nos...-

—No es broma. Uzumaki está al corriente de mis intenciones y me ha prometido no oponerse. Di que sí, Ino. —Le besó la punta de la nariz—. Soy un bailarín excelente.-

—Y un seductor engreído.-

—Ah. —Sonrió ante el agudo comentario de ella—. Pero no me querrías si fuera distinto. Vete, ve al salón y espérame allí.-

Ino lo miró escéptica, pero salió de la alcoba y caminó por el pasillo hasta el salón donde se celebraba el baile. En cuestión de minutos, apareció Neji y le cogió la mano para hacerle una breve reverencia. Ella miró a Naruto, que estaba enfurruñado.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —le preguntó, dándole la posibilidad de elegir.—

Sí —suspiró ella, y esperó a que su hermano les negase el permiso. Pero Naruto asintió mirando a Neji.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —le preguntó cuándo él la guio hasta la zona de baile con paso firme y seguro. El poderoso cuerpo de Neji se movía con suma elegancia al ritmo de las notas, e Ino esperó impaciente a que empezase la canción.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Creo que estoy en el cielo. Tengo tu sabor en la boca y tu perfume en la nariz.- Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y suspiró. Ino se sonrojó.

—Dices unas cosas muy escandalosas, Neji.- Él arqueó una ceja y le sonrió.

—Tú haces cosas muy escandalosas, amor mío. Bajo este aspecto exterior de niña buena se esconde una seductora que se muere por sentir placer. Y yo soy el crápula arrepentido que va a dártelo.-

—¿Arrepentido? —Le tocó a ella arquear una ceja.

—Mucho.- Ino miró a su alrededor con disimulo antes de susurrarle:

—¿De verdad lo crees?-

—¿Si creo el qué? —le preguntó él—. ¿Que soy el hombre que va a darte placer? —Esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Acaso lo dudas? Creo que lo he demostrado bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que no he podido utilizar todos mis atributos. —La sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¿Te acuerdas quéte dije que pasaba si ponías en duda la virilidad de un hombre?-

—No, eso no. —Se sonrojó todavía más—. Me refería a lo de que soy una seductora.- Neji se rio.

—¿Te ha gustado que lo diga, eh?-

—Es un alivio saber que me encuentras...-

—¿Apasionada? ¿Deseable? ¿Interesante? ¿Hermosa?- Ino se rio sin importarle lo más mínimo las miradas escandalizadas que los seguían por la pista de baile.

—Tú haces que me sienta todas esas cosas. Gracias.-

—Y tú me haces feliz, así que soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias.- Ella apartó la mirada, tímida de repente.

—Ino.- Volvió a mirarlo.

—Me gustaría invitarte a un picnic mañana.-

—Uzumaki jamás me...-

—Deja que yo me ocupe de él.- Ino entrecerró los ojos.

—Aunque pudieras hacerlo, mañana he accedido a acompañar a lord Fontaine a un almuerzo literario.- Neji apretó los labios.

—Pasado mañana, entonces.- Ino aceptó.

—Si puedes convencer a mi hermano, a mí me encantará celebrar un picnic contigo.-

Ino sabía lo que estaba haciendo Neji; pero no quería decirle adiós. le emocionaba que quisiera que el momento fuese algo memorable. Él sentía algo por ella, tal vez algo más profundo incluso de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, pero no cambiaría jamás. Y ella jamás se lo pediría. A la larga, él terminaría odiando las restricciones que imponía el matrimonio. Por mucho que ahora la deseara, eso jamás bastaría para eliminar todos los obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos. Pero se negaba a pensar en ello ahora. Disfrutó del baile y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Neji Hyuga, famoso crápula y seductor. Durante ese instante fingió que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

MITSUKI: como siempre el capítulo y los que faltan de esta parte de la historia van dedicados a ti, mil gracias porque siempre dejas un comentario en cada capítulo, un beso grande.

Amanda en este capítulo no sale, pero no dejes de leer el siguiente. El crápula de Naruto al fin tratara de asumir sus responsabilidades veremos cómo le va, jajaja creo que tal vez ponga de pareja a Tsunade pues creo que es la más indicada para la última parte de la historia. Besos y nos leemos pronto


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :)

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

NOTAS: Este capítulo es muy prometedor, oh si AMANDA llega a hacer de las suyas, espero se diviertan tanto como yo al adaptarlo, saludos y esperen en unos minutos el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 10:

Era muy guapo. Ino se lo repitió por enésima vez mientras observaba furtivamente a lord Fontaine por entre las pestañas. Y encantador. Inspeccionó la mesa de la mansión londinense de lady Busby en la que estaban sentados y vio que la mayoría de las mujeres miraban con disimulo a su pareja. Esas mujeres la envidiaban; sin embargo, Ino no había sentido ni un ápice de placer en todo el día. Lo único que quería ella era irse de picnic con Neji.

—¿La comida no es de su agrado, lady Ino? —le preguntó Fontaine solícito. Ella le sonrió.

—Todo es maravilloso. Lo único que pasa es que no tengo hambre.—Desvió la mirada hacia el plato de él.

—Mentirosa —se burló él—. Quieres un pedazo de mi bollo.- Lo partió con esos dedos tan elegantes, le untó un poco de mantequilla con un cuchillo y lo acercó a la boca de Ino. Ella separó los labios de forma automática y él le lanzó el bocado dentro. Ino se sonrojó, sabía que todos los presentes a la mesa habían tomado nota del acto tan íntimo.

—Intuyo que tienes un lado escandaloso, milord.- Él le sonrió.

—¿Y te preocupa?-

—Ya sabes que no, o de lo contrario no me dejarías verlo.-

—Éste es uno de los motivos por los que me gustas tanto, Ino. — Respiró profundamente - Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, pero ahora no es el momento apropiado. Tal vez mañana podríamos salir a pasear por el parque en mi carruaje.- Ino sabía exactamente de qué quería hablar Sai y sabía qué respuesta le daría ella. Pero antes tendría la oportunidad de estar con Neji por última vez.

—Me temo que tengo que declinar la invitación. Tengo planes para mañana. —Vio que él fruncía el ceño preocupado, y lo tranquilizó—. Pero me encantará salir de paseo contigo pasado mañana.- Él asintió.

—Por supuesto. Ya estoy impaciente.-

Horas más tarde, Ino regresó a Uzumaki Hall decidida a pasar la noche en casa para poder descansar y estar fresca para el picnic del día siguiente con Neji. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, había muchas cosas que él necesitaba saber antes de decirse adiós. Pidió que le preparasen un té y lo tomó en el salón, y después subió arriba con las cartas que les habían entregado esa tarde. Las clasificó sin demasiadas ganas, hasta que una de ellas captó su atención. Era de un delicado papel rosado y olía a rosas, y con esa lacre también en forma de flor destacaba entre las demás. Ino la abrió intrigada.

—Dios santo —susurró al ver quién la enviaba. Y después la leyó entusiasmada.

¡Le había dado plantón! Neji bajó los escalones de la entrada principal de Uzumaki Hall hecho una furia. Todavía no podía creérselo. «Ha surgido un imprevisto», le había escrito Ino en su breve nota de disculpa. Si ese imprevisto resultaba ser Fontaine, alguien lo iba a pagar muy caro. Volvió a subir a su faetón y soltó una maldición al ver la enorme cesta de picnic que llevaba colgando en la parte trasera. Él no había hecho un picnic en la vida. El personal de su casa no había tenido más remedio que salir a comprar todos los utensilios necesarios, incluida la cesta. Pero a pesar de su pésimo humor, no iba a echar a perder el festín que había preparado el chef de Hyuga's. Visitaría a su madre y la invitaría a salir a pasear. Seguro que a ella le gustaría la sorpresa.

No tardó demasiado en subir los escalones de la casa de su madre. Se dirigió al salón rosa y frunció el ceño al oír las risas que salían de dentro. «Maldición, tiene visita.» Tal vez ella tampoco podría salir de picnic, y sólo de pensarlo su estado de ánimo empeoró. Abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificado bajo el dintel.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en casa de mi madre? —preguntó furioso. Tres cabezas, la de su madre, la del duque y la de Ino, se giraron sorprendidas hacia él. La sonrisa de ella logró apaciguarlo un poco.

—Me ha invitado —contestó. El duque se puso en pie.

—Buenas tardes, hijo. No esperaba verte hasta esta noche en el club, pero me alegro de que hayas venido.-

—Yo no —se quejó Amanda—. Vamos, vete, Neji, y deja que hable a solas con lady Ino.- El joven se cruzó de brazos y le enseñó los dientes.

—Si me voy, Ino se viene conmigo. Hoy es mi día con ella, me prometió que saldríamos a hacer un picnic.-

—Te quejas como un niño pequeño —le riñó su madre mientras intentaba echarlo del salón.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que hacer para organizar este maldito picnic —siguió él—. Y ahora la cesta está allí fuera, colgando de la parte trasera de mi faetón, enfriándose. —Le tendió la mano a la muchacha—. Vamos, Ino.- Amanda fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

—Ella no se va a ninguna parte. Ha venido a verme a mí y sólo lleva aquí unos minutos.-

—No tiene nada que hacer aquí. Teníamos planes.-

Ino se levantó de la butaca con su habitual elegancia y los ojos de Neji se clavaron en ella. Era el epítome de la alta sociedad y, sin embargo, parecía sentirse absolutamente cómoda en casa de su madre. Y Neji la adoró por ello. Con ese traje de montar color escarlata estaba impresionante; llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y en los labios una sonrisa conciliadora. A medida que iba acercándose a él, a Neji se le tensó todo el cuerpo, como le sucedía siempre que estaba a su lado. Ino levantó una mano y le acarició la parte superior del brazo.

—Siento haberte estropeado los planes. Tal vez todavía estamos a tiempo de ir de picnic, y podríamos llevar a tus padres con nosotros.-

Cuando sintió la mano de ella encima de él, Neji perdió el control y la cogió por los codos para acercarla más a su torso. Inclinó la cabeza y bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiera oírle.

—Te quería para mí solo. Tenía muchas ganas de verte y estar contigo.- Ella se rio.

—Mi doncella está aquí y habría venido de picnic con nosotros. —

-A ella quizá habría podido tolerarla —farfulló—, pero mi madre estará pendiente de cada palabra que nos digamos.-

—¿Y qué vas a decirme que puede escandalizar tanto a tus padres?- Le pegó la boca al oído.

—¿Qué te parece si te digo lo guapísima que estás con este traje de montar? Y que tengo ganas de arrancártelo. Ahora mismo tengo una erección monumental, Ino, sólo de mirarte. Quiero llevarte a alguna parte, levantarte la falda y lamerte hasta hacerte gritar. Quiero meter mis dedos dentro de ti y...-

—Ci... cielo santo —farfulló abanicándose el rostro con las manos—. Eres incorregible.-

Ino miró a Neji y vio un brillo muy provocador en sus ojos. Entrecerró los suyos. Ella también sabía jugar a este juego. Esbozó una sonrisa seductora y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Y mientras tus manos estén bajo mi falda, mi querido Neji, yo tendré las mías dentro de tu pantalón y acariciaré tu magnífico miembro. Te gustarán tanto mis caricias que te tumbarás en el suelo y me dejarás que te haga todo lo que quiera. Me pondré encima de ti y me lo meteré en la boca, y te lameré. Fuerte, como te gusta. Mi...-

—¡Maldita sea! —Neji se apartó de ella como si lo hubiera quemado, con los pómulos ardiéndole de deseo. Ino le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a los padres de él.

—¿Quieren venir con nosotros de picnic, madame Hyuga, excelencia?- Amanda le sonrió.

—Válgame Dios, con el calor que desprendéis vosotros dos podríais causar un incendio.- Ino sonrió. Neji tenía razón, se estaba convirtiendo en una seductora. —No pases vergüenza, querida —le dijo Amanda con una sonrisa— Sé que Neji te pidió que te casaras con él. No lo habría hecho si no sintierais algo el uno por el otro.-

—¿Matrimonio? —preguntó el duque airado—. ¿Es que a mí nadie me cuenta nada?-

—Ino lo rechazó —explicó Amanda.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —farfulló Hizashi—. Fontaine es muy buen partido.-Ino parpadeó atónita.

—Neji también es muy buen partido. Cualquier mujer sería muy afortunada de tenerle como esposo.-

—Entonces, ¿por qué le has rechazado? —la retó el duque.

—Sí, Ino —preguntó Neji detrás de ella, que se dio media vuelta y lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Por qué me rechazaste?-

—¡Sabes de sobra por qué!-

—Yo no —intervino Amanda—. Explícamelo.-Ino levantó el mentón.

—Neji quiere casarse conmigo por los motivos equivocados, y cuando se canse de mí tiene intención de acostarse con quien le plazca.-

—Por todos los infiernos, hijo. —El duque tuvo un ataque de risa— ¡Nunca le digas eso a una mujer antes de pronunciar los votos!-

—Ella está dispuesta a permitirle a Fontaine que vaya con otras —se defendió Neji—, pero a mí no. No es justo.-

—Eso es distinto —replicaron Amanda y Ino al unísono.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Neji arqueando una ceja.

—¿Lo es? —repitió el duque acercándose a su hijo—. Explicaos.- Los dos hombres casi idénticos miraron a las mujeres con idénticas expresiones de confusión. Amanda puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los hombres sois tan obtusos. —Clavó la mirada en Hizashi—. ¿Crees que yo te dejaría acostarte con otra, Hizashi?- El duque se sonrojó.

—Maldita sea, Amanda. Probablemente me castrarías si lo hiciera.-

—¿Y por qué crees que haría tal cosa? —siguió ella. Ino vio hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación y rodeó el sofá.

—Todo esto no es necesario. Estábamos hablando del picnic y...-

—Calla, Ino —la interrumpió Neji—, me interesa mucho oír la respuesta.-

—Porque me amas, por qué si no —contestó el duque de Hizashier orgulloso—. Y eres muy posesiva conmigo.

—Exactamente —decretó Amanda victoriosa—. Y tú no serías capaz de acostarte con otra mujer porque me amas a mí.- Neji se quedó petrificado en la puerta del salón.

—¿Estás diciendo, madre, que Ino no quiere casarse conmigo porque me ama?- Amanda sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy diciendo que lady Ino no quiere casarse contigo porque tú no la amas. O, si lo haces, no quieres reconocerlo.-

—¿Y crees que Fontaine la ama? —Neji se atragantó al preguntarlo.

—Los sentimientos de Fontaine no le importan. —La madre de Neji miró al cielo—. Tal vez seas un genio con los negocios, hijo, pero en lo que se refiere a las mujeres eres más bien cortito.-

Ino ya había tenido bastante de esa conversación.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, madame Hyuga, pero me temo que tengo que irme.-

—Ni hablar. —Neji le bloqueó la puerta—. Me prometiste que iríamos de picnic y te juro que vamos a ir de picnic.-

—No estoy vestida para salir de paseo —se quejó Amanda.

—Entonces haremos el picnic aquí en casa. —Giró el cuello hacia el pasillo y llamó al mayordomo. Cuando el sirviente apareció, Neji le pidió que fuera a buscar la cesta. Y después volvió a mirar a Ino.

—No me encuentro bien —dijo ella a media voz. Neji fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes mal de amores?-La mirada llena de dolor de ella se enfrentó a la suya.

—Vete al infierno, eres un engreído.-

—Ya estoy allí, cariño. Estoy allí desde el día que te conocí.-

—Si te hago tan desgraciado, ¿por qué insistes en estar conmigo?-

—Tú no eres la culpable de mi desgracia, amor mío. Lo es mi propia estupidez.- A Ino se le cerró la garganta y susurró

—Deja de llamarme así. Los dos sabemos que no es verdad.- Él le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y con mucho cuidado se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Le secó una lágrima errante con el pulgar. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso suave en los labios sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran detrás.

—Neji, tus padres... —susurró ella sonrojada de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —aseguró Amanda en voz alta—. Finge que no estamos aquí. A Ino le temblaron los labios de las ganas que tenía de sonreír. Le caían bien los padres de Neji.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Neji?-

—Una oportunidad —le contestó en voz baja—. Mantén las distancias con Fontaine hasta que acabe la temporada.-

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó confusa.

—¿Me amas, Ino?

—Neji... —le costó respirar, consternada de que él se lo hubiese preguntado tan directamente—. Me pides demasiado.-

—Te pido tiempo para poder conquistarte. —La voz aterciopelada de él la envolvió con su seductora promesa—. Si de verdad no te planteas la posibilidad de casarte conmigo, dímelo ahora y no intentaré persuadirte. Pero si existe la opción de que algún día aceptes ser mía, quiero que me des la oportunidad de ganarte.- Ella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo dices en serio —afirmó.

—Sí —convino él con una sonrisa muy tierna—. ¿Te casarías conmigo si yo fuera capaz de cambiar?-

—No lo sé. No sé si seríamos felices juntos durante el resto de nuestras vidas.-

—¿Y crees que Fontaine puede hacerte feliz? ¿Cómo crees que lo logrará, si estás enamorada de mí?- Ino no supo qué decirle y las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.

—Yo no he elegido sentir todo esto por ti, Neji. Esta situación sería mucho menos complicada si no me importaras.-

—No llores —le pidió él emocionado al abrazarla—. Soy consciente de que te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Si aceptas estar conmigo tendrás que renunciar a la vida tal como la conoces, serás una paria de la sociedad. Pero soy asquerosamente rico y el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra...-

—¡Dios santo! ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —Se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Neji le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior—. ¿Y qué me dices de pasarte la vida entera en mi cama? Te prometo que te haré el amor hasta hacerte perder el sentido a la menor ocasión. Puedo darte una clase de felicidad que ni siquiera sabes que existe. Y puedo comprarte cosas que creías que no tendrías jamás. Puedo hacerte la vida tan agradable que tal vez no te dolerá tanto que los demás te hayan juzgado y condenado.- Ino sabía que si Neji Hyuga decidía hacerla feliz, haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

—Suena muy tentador —reconoció casi sin aliento; el corazón le había dado un vuelco al imaginarse las escenas que él le describía. Pasarse la vida entera con Neji. No sería fácil, pero tal vez valdría la pena. Si él la amara.

—El picnic está listo —les avisó Amanda contenta.

Se dieron media vuelta y vieron que habían apartado los muebles para crear una espacio circular en medio del salón. Lo habían cubierto con la manta del picnic y habían colocado la comida encima. Las dos horas siguientes fueron las más felices que recordaba haber vivido Neji en mucho tiempo. Su padre y su madre les contaron anécdotas escandalosas de sus famosas fiestas. Historias que escandalizaron y fascinaron a Ino por partes iguales. La comida era deliciosa, tal como había previsto él, y la compañía excelente. Estaba rodeado de la gente que más le importaba en el mundo. Sintió una profunda decepción cuando llegó el momento de despedir a Ino. Neji la acompañó hasta su caballo y esperó a que desapareciera en la distancia acompañada por su doncella y dos lacayos de su madre. Cuando volvió a entrar en el salón, vio que sus padres estaban abrazados mirando por la ventana. Amanda se dio media vuelta y lo miró.

—Esa chica nos gusta de verdad, Neji.- Sonrió.

—A todo el mundo le gusta.- Amanda se acercó a su secreter y regresó con una carta en la mano.

—Mira qué me escribió para decirme que aceptaba mi invitación para tomar el té. Es muy educada y cariñosa. Ni él rey podría haber recibido una respuesta más respetuosa.- Neji miró la carta y asintió.

—Ino tiene un don para hacer sentir bien a la gente.-

—Te adora. Es demasiado inocente para saber ocultarlo.- La sonrisa de Neji se ensanchó.

—Me mira así desde el primer momento que mis ojos se posaron en ella. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Desde el principio me he comportado como un completo idiota. He dicho y hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento profundamente.-

—Estás enamorado, hijo —le consoló Hizashi—. El amor nos convierte a todos en idiotas. «Estás enamorado.»-

—Yo no estoy... —empezó Neji, pero luego se quedó en silencio y arrugó la frente.

Su padre arqueó una ceja. Su madre sonrió. Maldición, ¿estaba enamorado? Un hombre debería poder darse cuenta de eso, ¿no? Pero..., tal vez... Tal vez lo que siempre había sentido por ella no era lujuria. Aunque sin duda la lujuria formaba parte de ello, o tal vez había sido sólo el principio. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Nunca había estado enamorado antes.

Sin embargo, el amor explicaría su extraño comportamiento, los ataques inexplicables de ira, los celos, su incapacidad para excitarse con cualquier otra mujer. El amor podía explicar por qué pensaba en ella a todas horas, por qué la echaba tantísimo de menos hasta llegar a ser insoportable, por qué soñaba con ella cada noche. Amaba a lady Ino Uzumaki. Neji se sujetó al respaldo de la silla que tenía más cerca para no

caerse.

-Dios santo, Hiza —Su madre riñó al duque al ver el estado en el que había dejado al hijo de ambos—. No tienes nada de tacto. No puedes ir por allí diciendo esta clase de cosas a la gente. ¿No ves que Neji está en estado de _shock_?-

—¿Cómo diablos es posible que un hombre no sepa que está enamorado?- Amanda sacudió la cabeza resignada. Neji se rio con una risa trémula algo extraña.

—La amo —suspiró—. Todas estas semanas de tortura podríamos haber estado juntos.-

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarla y le dices lo que sientes? —le sugirió Amanda.

—Lo haré —afirmó decidido—. Y se lo demostraré.-

—No tienes mucho tiempo —señaló Hizashi—. Fontaine va en serio. Neji apretó los dientes.

—Lo sé. Pero Ino me ha prometido que le hará esperar hasta que termine la temporada.

—Sólo faltan unas semanas —le recordó su madre—. No puedes perderla, Neji. Lo lamentarías durante el resto de tu vida.-

—No te preocupes, madre. —Él no había amasado su enorme fortuna basándose en la suerte; había trabajado muy duro para conseguirla y ahora trabajaría muy duro para conquistar a Ino—. No la perderé-


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :)

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

NOTAS: Bien pues hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia. Yo creo que las otras dos partes las voy a subir de manera independiente, pero avisando que son parte de este libro, espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mi este libro. Este es el último capítulo solo falta el epilogo y ese lo subo el fin de semana en conjunto con el primer capítulo de la parte 2 jeje nos leemos en comentarios un beso a todos los que lo han leido y en especial a: MITSUKI que siempre dejo comentarios en cada capítulo, corazón este capitulo es para ti.

SIn más por el momento un beso y disfruten del ultimo capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

* * *

—Tienes que estar muerta de aburrimiento.- Ino levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y ocultó una sonrisa. Estaba acurrucada en una de las butacas que Neji tenía en el despacho y lo miraba a hurtadillas mientras él trabajaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó.

Él estaba tramitando la compra de un molino, una operación que era la piedra angular de un sinfín de negocios futuros, y las negociones consumían todo su tiempo. Hacía dos días que no le veía, así que al final Ino sencillamente decidió presentarse en Hyuga's sin avisar. Fue acompañada de su doncella para evitar que la tía Eugenia o Naruto malpensasen, y entró en el club por la puerta de la cocina para no ser vista. Neji fue a buscarla inmediatamente y, antes de llevársela con él a su despacho, se ocupó de que alguien distrajese a la doncella llevándola de visita por el club. Ino insistió en que siguiera trabajando y se disculpó por haber ido a molestarlo, a pesar de que él le aseguró que le encantaba que hubiese ido a verlo.

—Estás muy callada —le dijo—. Y estoy seguro de que no has venido aquí para verme trabajar.-

Neji se había quitado la americana y se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa. Había algo en el modo en que se concentraba en su trabajo que hacía que Ino se excitase. Ver sus antebrazos desnudos y sus manos sujetando los papeles hizo que le doliese todo el cuerpo. El modo en que farfullaba mientras leía los documentos la llenaba de felicidad. Ella se había pasado años viendo la incapacidad de Naruto para gestionar el dinero, y admiraba lo bien que lo hacía Neji. Un «pirata domesticado», así lo había descrito Fontaine. Y Ino pensó que la definición le iba como anillo al dedo y que era de lo más emocionante.

—Me gusta mucho verte trabajar —murmuró.

—¿Ah, sí? —Neji sonrió y dejó la pluma a un lado—. A mí me gusta mucho que estés aquí. Tenía mis dudas acerca de si sería capaz de concentrarme contigo tan cerca, pero lo cierto es que tu presencia me resulta muy estimulante.-

—Porque eres un canalla. - Neji se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Fontaine?- Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer me llevó a la Royal Academy. Quiere pedirle permiso a Uzumaki para cortejarme y me preguntó si yo también estaría dispuesta a permitírselo.- Neji se tensó. «Todavía no.»

—¿Qué le dijiste, amor?- Ella jugueteó nerviosa con la tela de la falda.

—Le pregunté si me amaba.- Neji tragó saliva.

—¿Y qué te contesto?-

—Cree que puede llegar a amarme con el tiempo.-

—¿Le dijiste que estabas dispuesta a permitirle que te cortejara?- Ino se enfrentó a sus ojos con la reprobación clara en su rostro.

—Sabes que no estaría aquí si le hubiera dicho que sí. Le pedí que esperase al fin de la temporada, tal como tú y yo habíamos acordado.-

—Seguro que sintió curiosidad por los motivos de tu petición.-

—Así es. Le dije que existía la posibilidad de que alguien que me importa mucho también llegase a amarme, y que quería darle a ese otro hombre la oportunidad de conseguirlo.-

—Maldita sea —farfulló Neji en medio de una risa ronca—. Ya sabes que adoro tu honestidad, pero, por Dios santo, ¿tenías que ser tan sincera con él? A ningún hombre le gusta que le digan que está en segunda posición. —De repente sonrió—. Pero nos encanta que nos digan que somos el primero.-

—Le dije que él tampoco debería conformarse con una mujer que no lo amase. Me contestó que admiraba mi sinceridad y aceptó respetar mis deseos. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Y añadió que iba a luchar por mí.-

Neji estuvo tentado de confesarle a Ino lo que sentía por ella en aquel instante, pero tenía miedo de que creyera que sólo se lo decía para derrotar a Fontaine. Así que, en vez de eso, se levantó de la silla y fue a cerrar la puerta. Después, se sentó junto a Ino y le cogió las manos.

—Cariño, cualquier hombre lucharía por ti. Yo lucharé por ti.-Ella arqueó una ceja con suspicacia.

—Me parece muy poco halagador que los dos hombres que quieren casarse conmigo tengan que esforzarse tanto para enamorarse de mí.-

—A veces a un hombre le lleva cierto tiempo darse cuenta de que ha encontrado algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando.-

—Ja —se burló—. Píntalo del color que quieras, pero la dura y fría realidad es ésta.- Neji le puso las manos sobre su dolorosa erección.

—Sí que es dura, amor —le sonrió—, pero fría no.- Ino abrió los ojos de par en par antes de ponerse a reír de felicidad.

—Neji Hyuga, eres sin lugar a duda el hombre más lascivo que conozco.- Él le dio un beso en el cuello.

—En parte es culpa tuya. Me tientas constantemente y hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que estuvimos juntos.-

—¿Quieres estar conmigo, cariño? —le preguntó susurrando sin aliento—. A mí me encantaría—Apretó su polla con fuerza.

—Dios. —Neji hundió el rostro en el cuello de Ino con un gemido torturado—. Eres perfecta para mí. Eso tienes que saberlo.-

—No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer. —Le puso las manos en el torso y lo empujó hacia el respaldo del sofá para después sentarse a horcajadas encima de él con un brillo provocador en los ojos—. Pero deja que te dé más argumentos a favor de esa teoría.-

—¿Como cuáles?-

—Como por ejemplo que verte sentado trabajando me ha acelerado el corazón.- Neji arqueó una ceja. —Y que verte con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas —añadió, y se lamió el labio— me inspira pensamientos carnales.-

—¿Pensamientos carnales? —Abrió los ojos y se excitó aún más. Dios santo, cómo amaba a esa mujer.

—Sí. —Le apartó el pelo de la cara con los dedos—. Y tu pelo. Me apasiona. Es grueso y suave como la seda.- Justo cuando Ino se pegaba al cuerpo de Neji, alguien intentó girar el picaporte y, al descubrirlo cerrado, llamó a la puerta.

—¿Señor Hyuga?

—¡Vete! —exclamó Neji—, si quieres conservar tu empleo. — Levantó la cabeza y capturó los labios de Ino, deslizando la lengua hacia el interior de su boca para disfrutar de su sabor.

—Sí, señor —contestó el intruso tras una pausa muy larga—, pero lord Fontaine ha solicitado reunirse con usted unos segundos.- Ino se tensó de inmediato. Neji desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio la silueta de su secretario dibujada tras el traslucido cristal ovalado.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué querrá decirte? —Buscó los ojos de Neji—Y qué momento más inoportuno ha elegido para venir a verte.-

—Fontaine es un condenado incordio —sentenció Neji.

—Chis, o te oirá. —Se agachó y cogió el libro. Antes de que pudiera irse, Neji la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella para besarla apasionadamente y recordarle que le pertenecía.

—Ehhh..., señor Hyuga... ¿Señor? —preguntó el secretario intranquilo.

—¡Dame un maldito segundo! —gritó.

—Por supuesto, señor —fue la respuesta que se oyó en voz trémula.

—Qué temperamento tienes, Neji Hyuga —se burló cariñosamente Ino mientras abría el panel que conducía al pasaje secreto. Se detuvo un segundo antes de subir la escalera—¿Sabes una

cosa? Uno de estos días me gustaría ver tu casa. Tienes un gusto excelente, me apuesto a que es la más bonita de todo Londres.- Neji se pasó las manos por el pelo para ver si conseguía imponer cierto orden.

—Cásate conmigo y mi casa será tuya. —Extendió los brazos—Todo lo que tengo será tuyo.

—Lo único que quiero es tu corazón. —Le lanzó un beso antes de cerrar el panel.

Neji tomó aire y fue a abrir la puerta de camino al escritorio. El aturullado secretario entró y le entregó la tarjeta de visita de lord Fontaine, y segundos más tarde regresó acompañado del marqués. En cuanto lo vio, Neji tuvo que reconocer que el aristócrata era un oponente magnífico en su lucha por conquistar la mano de Ino. Desprendía nobleza por los poros; era alto y poseía la elegancia y el instinto depredador de una pantera. Sus facciones eran austeras, y el tono rubio de su piel las realzaba a la perfección. Iba vestido con pantalón marrón a juego con el chaleco y la levita. Su porte en general era impresionante. Fontaine se sentó en una butaca e inspeccionó con la mirada el despacho de Neji.

—Impresionante, señor Hyuga.-

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi lord? Estaba... —hizo una pausa al recordar el delicioso momento que había compartido con Ino— ocupado con algo muy importante-.

—Ya lo he deducido —señaló el marqués sarcástico—. Iré directo al grano.—

Así lo espero. Fontaine cruzó un tobillo por encima de la rodilla de la pierna opuesta y se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca con arrogancia.

—He venido a pagar la deuda que lord Uzumaki tiene con su club.- Neji mantuvo el rostro impasible y se levantó en dirección al aparador.

—¿Le apetece un brandy?-

—Gracias —aceptó Fontaine—. Sí, la verdad es que sí.- Neji sirvió dos copas.

—¿Le ha mandado Uzumaki?- Fontaine aceptó la copa antes de contestarle.

—No, pero dado que tarde o temprano tendré que hacerme cargo de su deuda, he decidido hacerlo ahora.- Neji volvió a sentarse e hizo girar despacio la copa entre los dedos.

-No es responsabilidad suya.-

—Usted nunca discute por pequeñeces, Hyuga. Sé de buena tienta que acepta el pago de deudas por parte de terceras personas. —La voz de Fontaine se volvió incisiva—. Lo único que le importa es que le paguen.-

Neji ladeó la cabeza aceptando tal afirmación. Él no era idiota. El dinero siempre era dinero y nunca lo rechazaba, en especial si se lo daban para pagar una deuda que alguien había contraído con él.

—Este caso es distinto. Ya he llegado a un acuerdo con Uzumaki. Su ayuda no es necesaria, ni bien recibida.- Fontaine entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué está tan empeñado en conservar la deuda de Uzumaki?-

—¿Por qué está tan empeñado en pagarla?-

—Voy a casarme con su hermana, lady Ino. Quiero que las finanzas de Uzumaki estén en orden para que Ino sienta que puede casarse sin tener que preocuparse por los asuntos de su hermano.-

—Ah —murmuró Neji con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Qué le parece si somos sinceros? Usted espera casarse con lady Ino y quiere pagar la deuda de Uzumaki para que ella sienta que debe aceptar su proposición.- Fontaine se tensó un instante antes de beber el brandy de un trago. Dejó la copa vacía en un extremo del escritorio de Neji.

—Usted es el otro caballero del que me habló, ¿me equivoco?-

—Lo soy-.

—¿Pretende comprarse una esposa de alta cuna utilizando la deuda de su hermano?-

—No pretendo comprar nada. Lo único que me ata a Ino son los sentimientos que tiene por mí.- El marqués se burló.

—Si usted sintiera algo por ella, la dejaría libre para que se casara con alguien de su clase. Los sentimientos de lady Ino se apagarán con el tiempo, y usted lo sabe.-

—Ahórreme sus discursos de aristócrata. —Neji no le dejó seguir — Yo puedo darle exactamente lo mismo que usted, exceptuando el maldito título nobiliario. Y le aseguro que mi amor la compensará con creces por la pérdida.- El tobillo que Fontaine tenía apoyado en la rodilla empezó a flexionarse nervioso.

—Bueno, bueno. Siempre he dicho que tiene usted un gusto exquisito, Hyuga, y veo que se extiende a todas las áreas de su vida. Pero comete el error de olvidarse de que junto con mi título vienen otros privilegios, como por ejemplo la aceptación de la alta sociedad y el respeto. Si se casa con usted, se le cerrarán muchas puertas. ¿Cree que su amor bastará para reparar el orgullo de lady Ino cuando eso suceda?-

—¿Cree que su título bastará para reparar la soledad de Ino cuando usted esté en la cama de otra mujer? —contraatacó Neji. Fontaine se sonrojó. Los dos hombres se aguantaron la mirada antes de que el marqués volviese a hablar.

—Haré todo lo posible para que no pueda arrebatármela, Hyuga.-

—No espero menos de usted. Pero no olvide que lady Ino es una mujer muy lista y puede decidir qué es lo mejor para ella sin la ayuda de ninguno de los dos. —Señaló la puerta—. Creo que ya hemos acabado.- Fontaine se puso en pie.

—Ella se merece ser marquesa y tener todo el poder que el título conlleva.-

—Ella se merece ser amada. Que tenga un buen día, mi lord.-

—Buenos días, Hyuga.-

En cuanto su Némesis cerró la puerta, Neji suspiró. Tenía el cuerpo completamente tenso por culpa del instinto básico que le había embargado: la absoluta necesidad de proteger lo que le pertenecía. Ino era suya. Ella lo amaba a él. Y en aquel preciso instante le estaba esperando en el piso de arriba. Quería ir con ella y hacerla suya del modo más primitivo posible. Quería poseerla, marcarla como suya, para que ningún otro hombre pudiese tenerla. Con movimientos bruscos y repentinamente salvajes, se apartó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Estaré ilocalizable durante el resto del día —le informó a su secretario. Después cerró la puerta y se dirigió al pasadizo secreto que conducía al piso superior.

En cuanto entró en la habitación Sapphire, casi toda la tensión que le atenazaba el cuerpo se dispersó. Ino estaba allí, en sus dominios. El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la estancia. Aunque no hacía frío, añadía calidez al ambiente y rodeaba a Ino de una suave luz dorada. Neji quería que esa imagen lo recibiese cada día durante el resto de su vida. Anhelaba llevarse a Ino a su casa y hacerle el amor en su cama, despertarse con el olor de ella en la piel y con su melena esparcida en su pecho. Su alma se moría por estar con ella.

—El color de esta habitación te pega —le dijo ella en voz baja, mirándolo con ternura y cariño, como había hecho desde el principio—. Te brillan los ojos.-Él esbozó una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Porque te estoy mirando.-Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sólo duró un instante.

—¿Qué quería lord Fontaine?-

—Quería pagarme la deuda de tu hermano, y cuando he rechazado su dinero ha adivinado que tú y yo nos conocemos.-Ino tomó aire.

—Entiendo.-

—No te preocupes. Todavía quiere conquistarte.-

—No me preocupo —afirmó, y después agachó la cabeza—. Bueno, tal vez eso no sea del todo cierto. Fontaine ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y creo que si no te hubiera conocido a ti antes, habría aceptado gustosa pasar la vida a su lado. No es culpa suya que mis sentimientos estén en otra parte.- Neji se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero saldar todas las deudas de tu hermano. Sin condiciones.-

—¿Qué has dicho?-

—Quiero que puedas decidir entre Fontaine y yo pensando en lo que quiere tu corazón, y no en lo que es mejor para tu hermano. Haré que mi abogado prepare los papeles y me ocuparé de todas las deudas tanto si te casas conmigo como si te casas con Fontaine. —Bajó la voz y ésta le tembló de emoción—. Renunciaría a todo lo que tengo, Ino, a cambio de darte la posibilidad de elegir.-

—No. —Ino se levantó de la butaca donde estaba sentada—. No quiero que hagas eso. No necesito dinero para decidirme.- A Neji le costó muchísimo quedarse inmóvil en la puerta.

—Si te dijera que te amo, ¿me creerías?-

—Neji...-

—¿No te has preguntado por qué tu hermano me ha permitido verte?-

—Bueno, sí...-

—Extorsión.- Ino parpadeó confusa. —Me debe muchísimo dinero y lo utilicé en su contra para conseguir lo que quería: pasar tiempo contigo.- Ino se dejó caer en la silla. —Te advertí que no era un hombre honorable, amor mío. Te dije que no era un caballero. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para conquistarte. Todo. No tengo escrúpulos ni moral que me detengan. —Neji la observó con atención—. Y ahora, si te digo que te amo, ¿me creerás?-

—No lo sé —suspiró—, pero quiero creerte. —Le tendió una mano y él no necesitó nada más.

Llegó a donde estaba ella con sólo dos pasos y la cogió en brazos. El calor cobró vida alrededor de los dos, igual que esa pasión que parecía no tener fin. Neji jamás se saciaría de ella, siempre la necesitaría.

—Te necesito, Ino.- Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Estoy aquí, amor mío-

—No me refiero sólo a ahora. Para siempre. —Le recorrió el cuello con los labios—. Eres mía. Me perteneces. No dejaré que Fontaine te tenga. —Tiró del corpiño del vestido y desnudó los pechos, los lamió hasta que ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda. —Cásate conmigo —le suplicó besándole un pecho.

—Ámame —fue la súplica que le devolvió ella.

—Cariño —le dijo Neji sonriéndole—, ya te amo-

* * *

¿Quien espera el epilogo con ansias? Rewiens :*


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro **Relaciones Escandalosas de: Sylvia Day del 2014**. La adaptación la hago sin ningún afán de lucro, solo porque es de mi agrado imaginarlo con los personajes de Naruto.

-El primer Relato es: La apuesta de Neji y sus protagonistas son Neji Hyuga e Ino Uzumaki :)

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

Porque todo lo que empieza tiene que tener un final, hemos llegado al fin de esta parte de la historia, agradezco en el alma los comentarios de Mitsuki que me acompaño durante toda la historia, sabes que esta adaptación, no sería nada sin ti. Y también agradezco mucho a graciethsm porque en el casi final de la historia tus comentarios me hicieron mucho bien

ACLARACIONES: La segunda parte está relacionada con esta historia, de hecho todas y cada una de las 3 historias se relacionan. La siguiente historia es: RELACIONES ESCANDALOSAS II SASUSAKU hacia la llamare por si quieren leerla

Capítulo: Epilogo XII…

Neji observó a Naruto Uzumaki pasear de un lado al otro del despacho que tenía en Uzumaki Hall. A diferencia del suyo, que era abierto y espacioso, las paredes del de Uzumaki estaban forradas de nogal y el suelo de parqué cubierto de alfombras Aubusson. Las cortinas eran de un rojo tan oscuro que parecían negras. Era una estancia opresiva e intimidante, y no encajaba en absoluto con el carácter jovial e irresponsable del hombre al que pertenecía. Neji se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado y resopló. Por desgracia, esa reunión estaba yendo tal como había anticipado.

—¡Se ha vuelto loco! — exclamó Naruto—. No puede casarse con Ino. Sencillamente no puede. ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!-

—Lo sé —contestó Neji calmado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?- Con infinita paciencia, volvió a repetir su petición.

—Para pedirle la mano de Ino en matrimonio y negociar el resto de condiciones. Estoy dispuesto a ser muy generoso.- Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea! No puede comprarse una esposa.-

—Por Dios santo —exclamó Neji exasperado—. No quiero comprar a Ino.- Uzumaki apoyó las palmas de las manos en el escritorio.

—¿Por qué mi hermana? ¿Por qué no elige a cualquier otra debutante de la temporada?-

—Mi lord, creo que tiene la errónea impresión de que quiero casarme sin más. Una de las ventajas de no tener título es que no necesito contraer matrimonio. No necesito tener herederos que perpetúen el apellido de la familia.-

—Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido, maldita sea?- Neji no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías.

—Ya le he explicado a qué he venido. Y aquí tiene detalladas las condiciones de mi propuesta. —Le acercó un grueso documento legal. Naruto lo aceptó y, a medida que iba dando la vuelta a las páginas, los ojos se le abrían cada vez más. —Puede quedarse con la dote de Ino, pero yo la gestionaré por usted. Haré las inversiones que considere oportunas durante los próximos seis meses. Una vez terminado ese periodo, se la devolveré junto con un balance detallado. He abierto una cuenta a nombre de su hermana y he depositado la cantidad equivalente a su dote para sus gastos personales. También recibirá una asignación mensual, cuyo importe está detallado en el documento que le he entregado.- Naruto encontró la cifra y palideció.

—Dios santo, es extraordinaria. Debe de ser más rico que Craso.-

—Usted deberá acudir a mi despacho todos los martes y jueves por la mañana durante los próximos seis meses. Voy a enseñarle a manejar el dinero, Uzumaki. Le enseñaré cómo se gana y cómo se conserva.-

—Esto es un ultraje —exclamó Naruto airado—. Yo no...-

—Muérdase la lengua —le ordenó Neji en un tono que no admitía negativa—. Su maldito orgullo es el que le ha metido en este lío. Sólo le ayudaré esta vez, Uzumaki. Ya he pagado todas sus deudas, pero ahora que tengo mujer y algún día, si Dios lo quiere, un hijo, no voy a malgastar mi herencia con usted. Voy a enseñarle lo que sé y usted va a aprenderlo.—Neji vio que el joven conde se sonrojaba de vergüenza y reculó un poco—. Sé que sólo tenía diez años cuando heredó el título, y no le culpo por haberse sentido abrumado. Pero no permitiré que siga siendo un irresponsable. Ya va siendo hora de que madure. - Naruto se dejó caer en su silla; la mano con la que sujetaba el documento cayó inerte en su regazo.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —le preguntó a Neji, aturdido.

—Creía que era evidente. Estoy locamente enamorado de Ino. Tiene que aprender a cuidarse para que pueda dejar de preocuparse por usted y se preocupe sólo por mí.- Uzumaki suspiró.

—¿Ya se le ha declarado a mi hermana?-

—Sí, lo he hecho.-

—¿Y ella siente lo mismo que usted?- Neji asintió, su corazón no acababa de creérselo.

—Por algún milagro que sin duda no me merezco, sí: Ino siente lo mismo que yo. —Suavizó la voz—. Le prometo que cuidaré de ella. Jamás le faltará de nada. La adoraré y amaré hasta el fin de mis días.-

—Tendrá que hacerlo. Ella no tendrá a nadie más. Yo seguiré queriéndola pase lo que pase, pero la alta sociedad... —Naruto tomó aire en busca de valor—. Creo que tengo que felicitarle por su futura boda, Hyuga.-

Neji ladeó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Por dentro suspiró aliviado cuando el conde de Uzumaki cogió la pluma y firmó el contrato.

Ino estaba esperando a Neji en el dormitorio de la mansión que su esposo poseía en Mayfair. Sólo se habían quedado una hora al banquete que habían organizado para celebrar su boda, pues los dos estaban impacientes por regresar a su casa y estar por fin a solas. El trayecto hasta allí había estado lleno de besos muy románticos y planes sobre su futuro.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Quién iba a decir que el corazón de un seductor podía ser tan tierno. Y su casa... Dios, era tan elegante y opulenta como se había imaginado. Ahora aquella mansión tan preciosa era su hogar, y tenía muchas ganas de empezar a recibir visitas en ella. A pesar de los temores de Neji, Ino estaba convencida de que no iban a convertirse en unos parias sociales.

Algunos miembros muy respetados de la alta sociedad habían acudido a su boda, incluido el marqués de Fontaine, el duque de Hizashier y el hermano de Neji, Charles, marqués de Haverston.

Fontaine había prometido ir a visitarlos pronto y animar a su hermana y a sus amigas a que hicieran lo mismo. La madrina de Ino, lady Canlow, tenía intención de reunir a las matronas más poderosas de la alta sociedad y convencerlas para que aceptasen el enlace. No sería fácil, y no tenían ninguna garantía de que fueran a conseguirlo, pero tenían que intentarlo. Y si al final todos esos esfuerzos no daban ningún fruto, a Ino no le importaba demasiado. Neji la amaba. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Y, de todos modos, ella nunca había querido llevar una vida aburrida, y pasarse el resto de los días con su pirata domesticado sería de todo menos eso.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Observó a su marido entrar y echar el cerrojo para dejar fuera al resto del mundo. Él se apoyó en la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Estás desnuda.- Ella señaló hacia la cama con el mentón.

—Me pareció que era una tontería ponerme eso.- Neji inspeccionó el batín que descansaba en el respaldo de una silla. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a Ino.

—¿Estás nerviosa?-

—No —respondió, quizá demasiado rápido.

—Yo sí.- Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás nervioso?-

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Tú eres la última mujer a la que voy a hacerle el amor en la vida, y eres virgen. ¿Y si meto la pata y no te gusta y no me dejas que vuelva a tocarte nunca más? —Se estremeció horrorizado al pensarlo. Ino se quedó boquiabierta un instante y después se puso a reír.

—Oh, cielos, Neji. Eso es ridículo.- Vio la ternura que brillaba en sus ojos y se le encogió el corazón; combinada con la seductora curva de su sonrisa, tenía un efecto devastador.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —le preguntó él, atento. Y entonces lo entendió.

—¿Me estabas tomando el pelo? —le recriminó sin enfadarse lo más mínimo. No podía creerse que ese hombre tan increíble le perteneciese. Para siempre.

—Quería relajarte un poco —la corrigió—. Cuando he entrado, me ha parecido que estabas muy tensa.- Neji se acercó a la cama y se quitó el corbatín. El resto de la ropa no tardó en seguir el mismo camino. Después cogió a Ino en brazos y la tumbó en la cama y colocó su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo encima del de ella.

—Tenemos que establecer algunas reglas, mi lady. —Le besó la punta de la nariz—. La primera, esta noche sólo te toco yo. —Le silenció la protesta con la mano—. Hace demasiado tiempo que te deseo, no duraré si me tocas. Puedes tocarme siempre que quieras durante el resto de nuestra vida, pero esta primera vez no.- Esperó a que ella asintiera y entonces apartó la mano, la dirigió hacia abajo entre sus pechos y la detuvo en la cadera. —La segunda, tal vez te dolerá un poco. Eres muy menuda y yo soy bastante grande. —Contuvo una sonrisa al ver que ella se reía—. Pero te daré placer, mi amor. Te lo prometo.-

—Sé que lo harás —afirmó ella amándolo todavía más al ver la reverencia con la que él trataba su primera vez juntos.

—Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, quiero decirte que te amo, esposa mía. —Apoyó la frente en la de ella—. Te amo con todo mi ser. Te adoro. Tengo intención de amarte y de cuidarte para siempre. —Le llenó la boca de besos. Besos lentos y dulces para encender su pasión—. Gracias por casarte conmigo.-

—Oh, Neji —suspiró, y tiró de él para besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él apartó las manos de Ino de su nuca y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Se concentró en besarla durante largo rato, en explorar su boca con besos largos y lánguidos, adictivos, hasta que ella se movió debajo de él y le suplicó que la tocase.

—Por favor...- Él sonrió y a ella se le paró el corazón.

Neji movió la boca hasta la delicada garganta de su esposa, la lamió y le mordió la piel. Empezó a mover su cuerpo encima del de ella, movimientos sensuales que despertaron hasta el último sentido de Ino y la hicieron gemir de tormento. Neji le hizo el amor con los labios, con las manos, con la dulce fricción de su cuerpo, le susurró palabras de amor tan intensas que Ino tuvo ganas de ponerse a llorar.

—Esto, amor mío, es la perfección. —Le lamió los pezones y después sopló encima de ellos, y sonrió al ver que se excitaban—. No hay placer más grande que tenerlos en mi boca. —Agachó la cabeza y succionó un pecho; ella sentía cada tirón en el interior de su cuerpo y la estaba volviendo loca. Empezó a moverse frenética, a tirar de las manos de él para soltarse y poder tocarlo. Estaba ardiendo, su piel estaba demasiado caliente..., demasiado tirante...

—Cariño —le suplicó, pero él no iba a parar, no iba a soltarla.

Ino podía sentir los labios de Neji en todas partes; la sensación la excitaba y notó que su entrepierna se humedecía. Le suplicó que se diese prisa, le dijo que estaba desesperada por abrazarlo, por besarlo, pero Neji no le hizo caso y siguió atormentándola con la boca. Le llenó el estómago de besos con la boca abierta; siguió bajando y le separó los muslos con los anchos hombros. Ella gimió de alivio al notar que la lengua de él por fin entraba en su sexo.

—Sí —gritó con la voz ronca, levantando las caderas en busca de la boca de Neji, clavándole las uñas en el puente de las manos.

—Tienes un sabor tan dulce —murmuró él, apasionado, justo antes de penetrarla con la lengua y gemir al hacerlo.

Ino se movió al mismo ritmo que Neji, arqueó la espalda y se retorció. Él la lamió con urgencia, prendió fuego al deseo de su esposa de un modo brutal hasta que por fin Ino sintió los primeros trazos del orgasmo. Levantó la espalda de la cama, su cuerpo se tensó... Neji se apartó al instante.

—¡Maldito seas! —exclamó apretando los ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba del deseo insatisfecho. Él se rio en voz baja.

—¿Crees que ésta es forma de hablarle a tu marido?- Ino abrió los ojos al notar que él la cubría con su cuerpo.

—Te necesito mucho —le susurró ella—. Me moriré si no me posees.—Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, había llegado al borde del orgasmo y él se lo había negado.

—Te amo —confesó él con la voz trémula. Y entonces entró en ella; la punta de la erección se deslizó despacio para ir ensanchándola, para advertirle de lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Ino separó más las piernas y movió las caderas impaciente, y, sin más preámbulos, Neji la penetró hasta que no pudo ir más allá. Apretó las nalgas y se quedó completamente inmóvil, llenándola, hasta que eliminó cualquier duda de que ella le pertenecía. Ella aguantó la respiración maravillada, apenas había sentido dolor. Sencillamente, se sentía llena y caliente; tenía la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba alrededor de la polla que tenía dentro.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Neji hasta caer en los pechos de Ino. Él apretó los dientes y se retiró un poco a pesar de las protestas de ella, y después volvió a moverse hacia delante. Neji movió las caderas rozando los muslos de Ino, entraba y salía despacio de dentro de ella, relajándola y excitándola.

—Dios, Ino —gimió—, estoy tan bien dentro de ti...-

Ella se movió un poco para estar más cómoda y él soltó una maldición. Sorprendida, volvió a quedarse quieta y él la colocó como quería; le levantó una pierna para separárselas más y se echó hacia atrás para volver a penetrarla con tanta fuerza que ella gritó de placer. Ya no hubo más caricias tiernas. Neji sencillamente no era capaz de seguir conteniéndose. Entró dentro de Ino y le sujetó las caderas en la cama cuando ella intentó moverse. Ino sabía por qué él se había preocupado tanto de excitarla. Él sabía, como sólo podía saberlo un gran amante, que cuando entrase dentro de ella perdería el control. La necesitaba demasiado, había contenido sus instintos durante demasiado tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer Ino era gemir y dejarse llevar por él, abrazarse al placer de su marido mientras su miembro entraba y salía de su cuerpo con un frenesí casi animal. A Ino le gustó mucho, creyó que estaba a punto de morir.

—Eres mía —rugió Neji, feliz por poder decirlo. Desde que la vio por primera vez, había querido estar así con ella. Había soñado con tenerla debajo de él, suya en todos los sentidos.

Se hundió en ella, apretó los dientes para contener el placer que amenazaba con derrotarlo. Ino estaba caliente, aprisionada, y se movía bajo su cuerpo, gemía, pronunciaba su nombre de un modo que hacía imposible que pudiese ir más despacio o tratarla con ternura. Pero ella no estaba asustada, y tampoco era tímida. Su preciosa y dulce Ino. Ella fue al encuentro de sus caderas; el deseo que fluía por su sexo le envolvía el miembro y le quemaba.

—Eso es —la animó con una voz apenas reconocible. Empujó más rápido, con más impulso, hasta que la penetró con tanta fuerza que la levantó de la cama.

Y entonces ella se tensó, arqueó la espalda, su sexo presionó con tanto anhelo alrededor del miembro que Neji se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¡Te amo! —exclamó al alcanzar el orgasmo y empaparle, pidiéndole a cambio su semen, que él le dio. La llenó tanto como pudo, la marcó de un modo mucho más primitivo que la alianza que llevaba en la mano. Neji echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de ella convencido de que nunca había sido tan feliz.

Cuando pudo volver a moverse, Neji se tumbó en la cama llevándose a su esposa con él. Ella lo cubrió con su cuerpo, lánguida y relajada. Él le acarició la espalda y la ayudó a que dejase de temblar. Le murmuró que la amaba, que la deseaba, le dijo todas las cosas que jamás había podido decirle. Le confesó que adoraba el perfume de su pelo y que su sonrisa le parecía hermosa. Le dijo que soñaba con ella y que la amaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Le dijo que le daría el mundo, porque ella había renunciado al suyo para estar con él...

—¿Cariño? —la voz de Ino apenas era un susurro, y el miembro de Neji se excitó al comprobar que había dado placer a su esposa.

Neji sonrió al oír que lo llamaba de esa manera y la felicidad en estado puro circuló por sus venas. ¿Había estado a punto de renunciar a esto? Pensó en la maldita lista que había ordenado confeccionar de posibles maridos para Ino y tuvo que reconocer que se había comportado como un idiota. Gracias a Dios que Ino no le había dado por perdido.

—¿Sí, amor mío?-

Él volvía a estar excitado: el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su esposa tumbada encima de él había vuelto a despertar su deseo. Pero probablemente estaría dolorida y cansada. Podía esperar, se dijo, ahora le pertenecía. Tenía toda la vida para estar con ella, para hacerle el amor. Ino levantó la cabeza de su torso y le sonrió seductora.

—Eres tan dulce, amor, me dices unas cosas tan bonitas. Jamás me había imaginado que podías llegar a ser tan romántico. —Le apartó el pelo que el sudor le había pegado a la frente—. Pero si no te importa, ya me dirás mañana cuánto me quieres... Ahora demuéstramelo.-

Y con una risa rebosante de felicidad, Neji no tardó ni un segundo en demostrárselo.

SALUDOS ESPECIALES A:

 **graciethsm:** Hola querida lectora, ntp gracias por dejarme tus rewiens. Espero que en tus exámenes te fuera bien. Jajaja mil ocho mil gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar en todos los capítulos un comentarios, pues bien como dices el embate entre Sai y Neji fue perfecto y si, es una historia muy muy kawai y excitante, para mis historias de mi propia redacción si usare el SaiIno y el GaaraIno, de hecho sino mal recuerdo en mi historia de departamento he usado a Gaara como la pareja de Ino, pero aún no se si la dejare con él o le cambiare el novio, saludos y espero que disfrutes el final nos leemos pronto.

 **Mitsuki:** Obvio ya sabes que ese Hyuga desprende cierto porte que nadie más le iguala. Si Naruto supiera todo lo que su hermanita ha hecho con Neji, es capaz que se pone loco y lo reta a un duelo, con eso que se cree muy buen espadachin jajaja Si adoro a Amanda lo lamentable es que ya no sale en los siguientes capítulos, muy triste, pero me encanta su forma de ser tan libre jajaja. Me hace feliz saber que a alguien le ha gustado este trabajo, esperare con ansias tus comentarios en la segunda parte que si bien no es NejiXIno si se relaciona un poco con esta historia gracias en el alma por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios y espero que te gustara este final, besos :3

En unos minutos subo el primer capítulo de RELACIONES ESCANDALOSAS II SASUSAKU saludos a todos los que han leído esta historia y espero sus comentarios con ansias.


End file.
